Juste une photo
by MissOuat4ever
Summary: Emma Swan jeune photographe vit une vie 'paisible' avec son mari et son fils, jusqu'au jour où Régina Mills, sublime mannequin, vient bouleverser sa vie. SWANQUEEN [AU]
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou !**

 **Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction Swan Queen !**

 **Je ne vous donne pas un rythme de post régulier, mais j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

 **Je remercie 26\. TaTchou, ma correctrice, qui veut bien me suivre pour cette nouvelle aventure.**

 **Je ne fais pas trop de blabla et vous laisse la découvrir tout de suite :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Emma Swan s'engouffra dans le bus juste avant que celui-ci ne parte. Elle prit le temps de remettre un peu ses cheveux en place après cette course effrénée. Encore un peu essoufflée, elle s'assit et regarda sa montre. Elle allait être en retard pour son premier jour. Elle souffla d'agacement. Après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour ce travail, elle arrivait à tout gâcher avec une simple panne de réveil.

Au bout des quinze minutes de bus qui lui parurent interminables, elle finit par descendre. Elle pouvait encore arriver à l'heure, c'est pourquoi elle se mit à courir le long de la rue en évitant, parfois de justesse, les passants ici et là. Quand elle poussa la porte du bâtiment, son teint avait viré au rouge et quelques mèches blondes collaient au bas de son visage.

\- **Presque en retard Swan !** plaisanta Jeff, son collègue et ami, **tout est en place ils t'attendent.**

Emma parcourut les dernier mètres qui la séparaient de salle, respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

\- **Vous voilà enfin ! Allez au boulot, les filles attendent !** s'énerva Georges son supérieur qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié.

Emma était photographe depuis sept ans maintenant. Elle avait travaillé pour les mariages, anniversaires ou autres événements. Elle avait photographié des familles, de véritables paysages de carte postale, … Mais là tout était différent. Elle avait eu besoin de changement, Georges avait cherché et avait fini par trouver ce travail, photographe pour un magazine de lingerie. Même si c'était très différent de ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, Emma avait accepté. Elle adorait la nouveauté, le challenge et trouvait en la mode quelque chose d'à la fois intemporel et moderne.

Elle termina d'installer son matériel quand Jefferson, Jeff pour les intimes, l'interrompit en secouant les bras et mimant un « woaw » avec sa bouche. Il travaillait auprès d'Emma depuis deux ans comme maquilleur. Un certain lien s'était vite créé entre eux et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin, voulant savoir ce que signifiait tout le cinéma de Jeff

\- **On est gâtés ! Je viens de finir de maquiller les mannequins, ses femmes sont juste SU-BLI-MES !**

Emme rigola devant l'enthousiasme de Jeff et reprit la mise en place de son appareil. Quand tout fut prêt, elle prévint Georges qui fit entrer les mannequins selon une tenue et un ordre bien spécifique qu'il avait méticuleusement préparé.

Les jeunes femmes défilaient sur un fond blanc, prenaient quelques poses et repartaient. Le rythme assez effréné surprit Emma qui aimait prendre le temps de photographier, saisir l'instant parfait. Là, elle sentait son doigt appuyer sur le bouton à une cadence impressionnante. Elle mitraillait les mannequins de photos, littéralement.

Quand une petite pause fut accordée, elle prit un bon café et s'installa sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Elle regarda les passants et les voitures quand deux mains virent se poser sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter.

\- **Putain Jeff tu m'as fait peur !**

 **\- Détends-toi princesse ! Houlà si ce boulot te stresse autant on est mal partis.**

 **\- Je suis juste fatiguée. Je ne suis pas habituée à ces méthodes et ce rythme de travail mais je vais m'y faire, il me faut juste un temps d'adaptation,** expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Un cri de George leur demanda de se remettre au travail. Quand les deux amis tournèrent la tête ils virent l'homme debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, droit comme un i, les sourcils froncés, l'air grave dans son costume noir. Ils avaient pour habitude de le surnommer entre eux le Roi Georges, pour son obsessionnelle envie de contrôler tout et tout le monde. Après un sourire l'un envers l'autre, Jeff et Emma se remirent au travail.

Les tenues et les photos s'enchaînaient et la journée touchait à sa fin. Certaines filles étaient même déjà parties.

\- **Plus qu'une tenue Swan et vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.** l'informa George.

Au cours de la journée, elle avait dû photographier au moins une quarantaine d'ensembles de sous-vêtements différents, sur une dizaine de mannequins différentes et dans de nombreux postures différentes, et elle devait avouer que Jefferson avait raison. Ces femmes étaient toutes très belles. Tellement parfaites que ça en devenait gênant.

Mais quand elle vit le corps de la femme brune se diriger vers le centre du décor blanc, dans un ensemble en dentelle rouge, d'une démarche féminine et sensuelle, pour se poster juste devant l'objectif, Emma eu du mal à avaler correctement. Cette femme était différente des autres, elle le voyait. Pour commencer, elle semblait plus intelligente et réfléchie que ses collègues elle paraissait aussi peut-être un peu plus âgée de quelques années. Une petite cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre venait estomper cet aspect de perfection trop présent chez les autres mannequins.

\- **Ces photos c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ?**

Le ton glacial de cette inconnue sortit Emma de ses contemplations. Elle s'excusa d'un signe de tête et se remit à son poste. Elle pouvait jouer comme elle le voulait avec les lumières, le teint ambré de la brune la mettait toujours en valeur. Même en cherchant, Emma n'avait pas réussi à trouver une situation qui la rendait ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins belle. Un seul mot vint à l'esprit d'Emma pour décrire le corps de cette femme : merveilleux. Digne d'une déesse.

Quand elle eut fini ses clichés Emma rangea une partie du matériel. Elle fut la dernière à quitter le studio et referma soigneusement la porte à clef, avant de partir vers son arrêt de bus. Malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en débarrasser, les images de cette brune venaient perturber son esprit, sans aucune explication plausible. Emma conclut que la fatigue et les émotions de la journée lui jouaient des tours et tenta tant bien que mal à penser à autre chose.

Elle monta dans le bus et s'installa au fond près du chauffage. Elle sortit ses écouteurs de sa poche et les démêla. Elle les enfonça dans ses oreilles et lança _Beautiful Day*_ , une de ses chansons préférées. Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser au travail, mais plutôt à son fils qui l'attendait à la maison.

Henry n'avait que 5 ans mais c'était déjà un petit garçon intelligent. Il la surprenait parfois par son esprit vif, c'était un garçon très imaginatif, il adorait les histoires de chevaliers et de princesses. Emma lui lisait un conte chaque soir et, si elle avait le malheur de rentrer tard du travail, il s'efforçait de ne pas s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, même si son père s'y opposait. Et elle cédait à chaque fois.

Le bus s'arrêta en bas de la rue qu'elle s'empressa de remonter, elle poussa la porte et fut accueillie par une tête brune qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- **Mamaaaaaaan !**

 **\- Mon chéri !** sourit Emma en le rattrapant et le soulevant dans ses bras, **c** **'était bien l'école aujourd'hui ?**

Le jeune homme secoua la tête positivement et lorsque sa mère le reposa au sol, il s'empressa de sortir de son sac sa création du jour. Emma l'attrapa et regarda le dessin couvert de colle, de paillettes, de gommettes et toutes autres choses qu'il aurait pu y mettre.

- **C'est magnifique, tu l'as montré à papa ?**

 **\- Non, je vais le faire,** il arracha son œuvre des mains de sa mère et se précipita vers la cuisine.

Emma se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir rouge et suivit son fils dans la cuisine. Elle le trouva en pleine explication des détails de son dessin à son père. Killian leva la tête quand il aperçut Emma. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant et l'embrassa.

\- **Alors ce premier jour ?** demanda-t-il toujours aussi souriant.

\- **Pas trop mal, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre le rythme imposé mais je vais m'y faire. Et toi le boulot ?**

 **\- La routine, on passe à table ?**

Killian était loin d'avoir toutes les qualités mais on ne pouvait lui enlever son talent pour la cuisine. Emma indiqua à Henry d'aller se laver les mains et elle mit la table sous le regard attendri de son beau brun. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur familiale.

Henry s'endormit rapidement après que sa mère lui ait lu Le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Emma quant à elle prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle se changea et commença à se laver les dents quand Killian entra dans la pièce. Il vint immédiatement se placer dans son dos et l'enlaça, la serra contre lui. Emma lui sourit dans le miroir. Elle aimait ces petits moments de tendresse entre eux. Qui n'aimait pas cela ?

Il lui embrassa le cou et se détacha doucement d'elle pour lui aussi attraper sa brosse à dent. Emma se rinça la bouche et partit dans sa chambre. Elle se mit au lit, la fatigue de la journée se faisant ressentir.

\- **Tu es sûre que tout va bien Love ? Je te trouve étrange ce soir,** demanda Killian qui l'observait appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte.

\- **Oui, tout va bien. Cette journée m'a juste totalement épuisée. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil tout ira mieux.**

Il la rejoint au lit et éteignit les lumières. Emma comprit qu'il avait vite sombré dans les bras de Morphée quand de légers ronflements vinrent remplir le silence de la pièce. Elle avait beau se tourner, se retourner, rien n'y faisait. Son esprit était bien trop occupé à lui rappeler les images de la belle brune pour la laisser s'endormir. Emma n'avait jamais été aussi perturbée par quelqu'un. Pourquoi cette femme hantait soudainement ses pensées ? Elle devait en apprendre plus sur elle, pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Dès demain, elle irait lui parler pour au moins connaître son nom.

\- **Tu ne dors pas ?** demanda la voix à moitié endormie de Killian.

\- **J'n'y arrive pas…**

 **\- Viens par là.**

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il la prit dans ses bras contre lui. Emma posa sa tête sur son torse, il passa sa main dans ses boucles blondes, lui caressant délicatement la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, c'était tellement apaisant. Les mouvements de Killian se furent plus lents et elle comprit qu'il se rendormait et elle ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

Le son strident du réveil sortit Emma de son rêve. Elle se décolla du corps de son mari et se frotta le visage avec ses mains pour se réveiller. Elle partit dans la salle de bain et enleva le short et le débardeur avec lesquels elle avait dormi. Elle fit couler l'eau et attendit qu'elle soit chaude pour se glisser dessous. Elle apprécia les gouttes brûlantes le long de son corps.

Elle prit le shampooing et en versa dans sa main, elle frictionna ses cheveux, se massa le crâne. Quand elle eut terminé elle prit le gel douche et se lava le corps. Elle aimait ce petit moment de détente le matin, ce moment où elle pouvait uniquement penser à elle-même. Elle sortit, s'enroula dans une serviette et retourna dans sa chambre ouvrir son armoire. Elle soupira devant les piles de vêtements, elle en avait des tonnes mais finissait toujours par mettre un jean, un top et son éternel veste en cuir.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour finir de se préparer, se coiffer. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers mais s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre son fils, elle l'embrassa sur le front, le regarda qui dormait profondément et repartit. Elle prit le temps de boire un café et mangea une pomme avant de partir pour cette nouvelle journée de travail.

* * *

Au studio, quelques mannequins se trouvaient déjà là, Georges lisait quelques papiers dans un coin. Jeff n'était pas encore là et Emma se félicita d'être arrivée avant lui. Elle installa son matériel comme la veille et attendit que le shooting commence.

- **Mademoiselle Swan ?** l'interpella Georges. **J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux photos que vous avez prises hier. Ce n'est pas mal du tout. Je sais que c'est nouveau pour vous mais vous vous en sortez bien. Le rythme sera un peu moins soutenu aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Merci monsieur, je fais de mon mieux.**

 **\- J'ai déjà discuté avec les directeurs photographie du magazine, si nous continuons à faire du bon travail, ils voudraient renouveler le contrat pour six mois en plus des deux mois que nous possédons jusqu'à présent. Ne nous décevez pas Swan.**

Emma hocha la tête en souriant et l'homme se retira. Quelques mannequins sortirent des loges, portant des peignoirs en satin en attendant que les photos ne commencent. Emma se mit en place et une première fille enleva son peignoir et se positionna devant l'objectif. Elle prit quelques poses et partit. Emma attendit la fille suivante, quand elle vit s'approcher _la_ brune. Celle qui la perturbait depuis hier, celle qui l'avait empêchée de trouver le sommeil. Elle se racla la gorge et prit les photos comme si de rien n'était, le plus naturellement possible. Lorsque la brune repartit Emma relâcha la pression qu'elle avait inconsciemment accumulée.

Les photos s'enchaînaient, peut-être moins rapidement que la veille mais elles s'enchaînaient tout de même, et Emma ne rêvait que d'une chose : une pause. Quand Georges annonça enfin cette dernière, elle fut soulagée, elle se précipita à la machine à café et se servit une grande dose de caféine.

 **\- Vous ne devriez pas en boire autant, c'est nocif pour votre santé.**

Emma se retourna comme pour vérifier que c'était bien à elle que l'on s'adressait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit quand elle découvrit la femme qui lui parlait.

\- **Vous devriez plutôt boire du thé,** continua la brune qui ne semblait pas remarquer le trouble d'Emma et se servant un thé un citron, **c'** **est beaucoup plus sain. Vous m'écoutez ?**

 **\- Euh… Oui,** se reprit-elle, **j'y réfléchirai pour la prochaine fois.**

 **\- J'espère bien,** le regard noisette la détailla de haut en bas, **on se voit tout à l'heure Mademoiselle… ?**

 **\- Swan, Emma Swan et vous êtes ?**

 **\- Régina Mills.**

La brune repartit et Emma resta plantée là. Elle finit son café et retourna à son poste. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la perturbait chez cette Régina, peut-être sa beauté, sa prestance ? Une chose était sûre, ces deux mois allaient être longs si elle se laissait si facilement perturber par cette femme.

* _Beautiful Day, U2_

* * *

 **Alors ? Votre avis ? Vous pouvez laisser une petite review si vous voulez ;)**

 **Et me suivre sur ma page Facebook : Swan Queen Fanfiction - MissOuat4ever**

 **Ou sur Twitter : MissOuat4ever**

 **A très vite *kiss***


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

 **Je n'ai eu que des retours positifs pour le chapitre 1 j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci ;)**

 **Je m'excuse pas avance pour la scène que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bien une fiction SWANQUEEN et non captainswan :)**

 **Je vais répondre à vos review ici c'est plus convivial, du moins tant que le nombre de review le permet.**

 **Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **hook50 :** **Je suis ravie que ce début te plaise, j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à te plaire.**

 **Bonne Ame** **,** **Petitefleur800** **et** **kensdo : Vous** **n'êtes pas les seules personnes à qui Régina en lingerie à plu :') J'espère que vous aimerez la suite tout autant.**

 **Love-oncers : Voilà la suite que tu as tant réclamé :)**

 **Regina lily Swan :** **Je pense que tu vas vite oublier le "couple mignon" qu'ils forment dans les prochains chapitres :)**

 **Swanqueen110701 : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite :)**

 **Guest :** **Voici la suite :)**

 **SQ-10 : Merci, la suite est là ! :)**

 **Raphi5930 : Et voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! Et de rien pour le partage ;) c'est normal, c'est vous qui me faites avancer !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : You can call me your majesty – Ursulla (Vous pouvez m'appeler Majesté)**

Emma passa la porte du studio, salua les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient, y compris Jeff qui avait une sale mine. Emma s'approcha de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- **Grace a été malade toute la nuit. Elle est restée à la maison avec la baby-sitter mais je n'aime pas ça, je préfère m'occuper d'elle moi-même.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que la baby-sitter s'occupera très bien d'elle. Tu protèges trop ta fille Jeff.**

 **\- Henry serait malade tu ne t'inquièterais pas peut-être ?** s'agaça le jeune homme.

 **\- Si, mais je ne me mettrais pas dans des états pareils !** Elle lui frappa amicalement l'épaule avant de s'en aller.

Elle se rendit à l'espace où se trouvait le café. C'était plutôt calme comme coin, une table et des chaises avaient été installés, ainsi qu'une autre table sur laquelle étaient disposées la cafetière et la bouilloire. Emma se servit un café et y plongea deux sucres comme elle l'avait toujours bu.

- **Je vois qu'en plus d'une leçon sur la caféine, j'aurais dû vous en donner une sur le sucre.**

Emma sursauta et se renversa du café sur son chemisier blanc.

\- **Régina, vous m'avez fait peur,** elle commença à essuyer le café sur ses vêtements puis abandonna, **et merde ce chemisier est foutu !**

 **\- Si vous parliez un peu plus poliment, je pourrais peut-être trouver de quoi remplacer votre haut.**

 **\- Oh… Excusez-moi, c'était sur le moment je n'ai pas fait attention,** répondit-elle déboussolée.

 **\- Bien,** Régina marqua une pause et regarda Emma, **suivez-moi.**

Régina prit la direction des loges suivie de Emma. La brune entra dans une petite pièce et se plaça devant une penderie, après réflexion elle décrocha un haut bleu-vert, le col et les manches bordées de dentelle de la même couleur, qu'elle tendit à Emma.

 **\- Celui-ci devrait bien vous aller.**

 **\- Merci,** fit Emma en prenant le haut que la brune lui tendait.

Elle resta quelque instants plantée là, à regarder Régina en espérant que celle-ci comprenne qu'elle voulait qu'elle quitte la pièce pour pouvoir se changer. Mais Regina ne bougeait pas.

\- **Vous pourriez… quitter la pièce s'il vous plait ? Que je puisse me changer.**

 **\- Oh. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez vous changer devant moi, je suis mannequin, des femmes qui se changent j'en vois tous les jours. D'ailleurs je dois me préparer moi aussi.**

Tout en disant cela, elle commença à déboutonner son chemiser. Emma ne se l'expliquait pas, mais elle était mal à l'aise. Elle sortit en remerciant encore la brune et alla se changer aux toilettes. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Cette femme avait un effet perturbant sur elle. Régina la mettait toujours dans un état qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler et pire encore, à définir. Ne pas savoir pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça face à la brune la rendait malade.

Elle sortit des toilettes en respirant profondément. Elle alla dans la salle de shooting pour se mettre en place. Le premier mannequin était déjà là, prêt et Emma aurait tout fait pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

\- **J'avais raison, ce haut vous va bien. Il fait ressortir vos yeux.**

Emma sourit en guise de réponse. Regina avait raison le haut épousait parfaitement ses formes et les mettait en valeurs. Sa couleur était assortie à ses yeux et la dentelle apportait une touche de féminité et de délicatesse.

\- **Allez tout le monde en place !** s'écria Georges au plus grand soulagement de Emma.

Elle prit son appareil et commença à prendre des photos de la brune. Elle avait énormément de mal à détacher son regard du corps de la brune au travers de son appareil. Le regard de la brune, fixé sur l'objectif donnait à Emma l'impression que Régina la regardait elle. Ella savait que c'était faux, mais l'intensité du regard noisette la subjuguait. Quand Georges fit signe de passer à la fille suivante, Emma eut l'impression de revenir brutalement à la réalité, qu'un monde existait tout autour d'elle.

La mannequin suivant, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus, tout comme Régina, fixa l'objectif mais cela n'eu aucun effet sur Emma, ce qui la fit se questionner encore plus.

OOOoooOOO

La journée avait été longue et fatigante pour la blonde qui ne rêvait plus que d'une seule chose : son lit. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Elle rentrait plus tard que d'habitude son fils était déjàcouché, bien qu'il ne devait pas dormir et attendait son histoire. Après s'être débarrassée de son sac et sa veste Emma se dirigea vers le salon où le bruit de la télévision se faisait entendre. Elle trouva Killian qui regardait le foot, une bière à la main.

 **\- Je suis rentrée,** informa-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

\- **Je vois ça,** répondit-il sans décrocher son regard de l'écran, **on peut savoir pourquoi tu rentres plus tard aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- On a pris un peu de retard, il me restait quelques filles à photographier et le temps de ranger mon matériel, ça m'a fait rentrer plus tard.**

 **\- Hum… Tu devrais aller voir Henry, le connaissant il t'attend pour son histoire.**

Emma soupira. Killian était jaloux et parano, et ce depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle avait l'habitude de ses petites crises qui ne finissaient pas toujours bien. Mais elle laissait faire, après tout c'était passager. Elle le fixa quelques instants et soupira fortement avant de quitter la pièce. Elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit doucement la porte puis glissa sa tête à l'intérieur.

\- **Tu ne dors pas mon chéri ?**

 **\- Non, je veux mon histoire s'il te plait.**

 **\- D'accord. Tu as choisi quoi ce soir ?**

 **\- Blanche-Neige !** répondit le petit garçon avec enthousiasme.

\- **Encore ? On l'a déjà lu au moins vingt fois.**

 **\- Mais je l'aime trop, s'il te plait maman,** il lui fit son regard de chien battu et elle n'eut d'autre solution que de céder.

OOOoooOOO

L'histoire terminée et Henry endormi, Emma se dirigea dans sa chambre où elle avait entendu Killian se rendre plutôt. Quand elle passa la porte, elle le trouva sur le lit les bras croisés, qui l'attendait. En la voyant, il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- C'est un nouveau haut ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec avant,** dit-il sur un ton froid.

\- **C'est celui d'une collègue, j'ai renversé du café sur le mien. Et tu sais quoi ?** s'énerva-t-elle, **j'en ai marre d'avoir toujours à me justifier devant toi.**

 **\- Calme-toi ! Je te pose une simple question !** répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- **Arrête ! Je sais très bien qu'avec toi il n'y a pas de simple question. J'en ai marre de ta jalousie.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu fais la gueule dès je rentre plus tard ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête quand tu me vois avec un nouveau haut ?** elle criait en agitant les bras et faisait quelques pas dans la chambre. **T'as peur de quoi, que je me tape mon patron, le boulanger, le voisin ?**

 **\- Ecoute Emma, c'est normal de s'inquiéter quand une personne que l'on aime à un comportement bizarre.**

 **\- Ah parce qu'en plus tu fais ça pour moi ? Et puis rentrer tard de temps en temps à cause du travail ce n'est pas un comportement bizarre !**

 **\- Emma tu…**

 **\- Non ! J'en ai marre ! Je vais dormir sur le canapé !**

Elle quitta la pièce et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et s'allongea enfin se recouvrant d'un plaid. Le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Son esprit ressassait sa dispute avec Killian ou plutôt leurs disputes, car en ce moment les instants de répit se faisaient rares. Certes, il y avait ces moments en famille où tout se passait bien. Elle ne remercierait jamais Killian pour ne pas lui prendre la tête devant son fils, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Killian avait beau être très jaloux, par moment il était aussi doux et attentionné envers elle. Cependant quelque chose avait changé, ce n'était plus comme au début de leur relation, ils étaient plus froid, plus agressifs l'un envers l'autre. Quand ça n'allait pas, au lieu d'en parler comme ils le faisaient avant, ils se criaient instantanément dessus. Détruisant peu à peu leur couple. Mais ils faisaient des efforts tous les deux, pour leur amour qui semblait loin et pour Henry.

Emma sombra enfin, épuisée par cette journée. Sa nuit fut courte et son sommeil agité mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient la pièce. Elle se leva et anima son corps endolori par le peu de confort qu'offrait le canapé, avant de monter discrètement prendre une douche.

Elle retira ses vêtements de la veille que, sur le coup de la colère, elle n'avait même pas pensé à enlever. Elle mit le haut de Régina dans la machine à laver. Elle sourit en pesant qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier la brune encore une fois pour le haut. Elle effleura délicatement le tissus imaginant sa douceur contre la peau de la brune. Emma agita la tête, décontenancée par ses propres pensées et appuya sur le bouton marche.

Elle entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau. D'abord glacée, elle se réchauffa petit à petit et fit disparaître la chair de poule de la peau d'Emma. La chaleur et le calme la détendaient et l'aidaient à se vider l'esprit. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter plus encore de ce moment de bonheur.

Emma sursauta et rouvrit les yeux en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Elle se tourna et fit face à Killian, qui était entré discrètement dans la douche. Son sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage, il avait l'air d'avoir oublié la dispute de la veille ou avoir une bonne idée pour se faire pardonner. Emma savait qu'une dispute ne pouvait pas durer une éternité et elle connaissait les méthodes de son mari pour y mettre fin.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et réclama vite l'accès à sa bouche. Emma se laissait faire, bercée par leurs souffles entremêlés. Les mains du brun caressaient la peau douce de la blonde, qui se perdait un peu plus chaque seconde. Quand les mains de Killian s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches, un frisson la parcourut, elle sentait le désir de l'homme grandir contre sa jambe. Elle ne retint pas un gémissement quand il la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur froid de la douche. Les baisers que Killian lui déposait dans le cou ne l'aidaient pas vraiment et, quand il s'introduit en elle, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du brun ce qui lui laisserait probablement des marques.

Les mouvements réguliers et synchronisés de leur corps s'accélérèrent et les gémissements emplirent le silence de la pièce. Ils atteignirent le point de non-retour presque en même temps et les râles essoufflés de Killian furent rapidement couverts par le plaisir qu'Emma exprimait à pleins poumons.

OOOoooOOO

A peine arrivée au travail, Emma fut interpellée par George. Il l'informa qu'ils finiraient plus tard aujourd'hui car ils devaient envoyer une pré-sélection des clichés à la direction du magazine. Emma ne sauta pas de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle, elle prit son téléphone et appela Killian pour le prévenir du retard et ainsi éviter une éventuelle dispute. L'homme ne fut pas ravi et raccrocha rapidement. La blonde soupira et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche. En se retournant elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Régina qui, encore une fois, était arrivée discrètement derrière elle.

 **\- Un problème Miss Swan ? Vous semblez contrariée,** demanda-t-elle son éternel sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.

\- **Non, rien d'important.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ?**

 **\- Juste des heures supplémentaires qui compliquent la vie de famille.**

 **\- Oh je vois. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester. Je peux m'arranger avec Georges si vous le souhaitez.**

 **\- Non, c'est bon mais vous… restez aussi ce soir ?** interrogea Emma un peu surprise que le mannequin assiste à un entretien de ce genre.

 **\- Oui, vous l'ignoriez ?** Elle continua quand la blonde hocha la tête, **Je suis la sœur de la directrice photographe du magazine. Je vais vous aiguiller dans votre choix de photo. Elle passera dans la semaine pendant une séance de shooting voir comment vous travaillez.**

 **\- Woaw. Vous avez un regard sur tout alors. d** it Emma en rigolant.

\- **Oui, un peu comme une reine. Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Majesté,** ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller pour se préparer.

* * *

 **Ouais je sais ! Le petit extrait CaptainSwan c'était pas cool... Mais vous m'aimez toujours, hein ? o_O**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey !**

 **Mille mercis pour vos reviews, vos mises en follow/fav ! :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **kensdo :** notre Emma est une petite timide :') Et tu as raison le Killian/Emma n'attendra jamais le niveau Emma/Régina ;)

 **Rachel.Régina :** Je suis ravie que ce début te plaise :) Oui les moments swanqueen seront bien plus intéressant mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

 **hook50 :** Je suis contente que ça continu à te plaire :)

 **Regina lily swan :** J'ai bien aimé ton listage de raisons xD Le captain swan ne durera pas éternellement, mais il faudra patienter.

 **serpentardecoeur :** Je m'excuse pour tes yeux :') Le swanqueen arrivera je te le promet :)

 **Pilounana :** Je sais que le captainswan ne plait pas mais il faut passer par là dans l'histoire :) Ravie si tout le reste te plait :)

 **SQ-10 :** Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ne t'empêche pas d'aimer mon histoire :)

 **Raphi5930 :** Ouf tout va bien si tu ne m'en veux pas xD par contre le fait que veuilles que Killian es une vie tranquille après Emma, je en peux pas te le garantir...

 **Regina2015 :** Regina s'amuse avec Emma c'est sûr :) mais cela ne cache-t-il pas autre chose ? ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Emma, Georges et Régina étaient assis devant l'écran de l'ordinateur et passaient les photos notant celles qu'ils enverraient à Zelena Green, la directrice photographe. Ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié et Emma ne cessait de guetter sa montre. Elle pensait à Henry qui l'attendrait pour son histoire, à Killian qui lui ferait probablement une crise.

Et elle n'eut pas tort.

Quand Emma passa la porte de son appartement, il était déjà plus de 21h. Elle soupira en se débarrassant de ses affaires et alla directement dans le salon où Kilian se trouvait. A peine **eut** -elle passé la porte que les reproches tombèrent.

 **\- C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?** dit-il froidement et sèchement.

 **\- Oui, je t'ai appelé pour te le dire,** répondit-elle en soupirant.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce et le couple n'osait pas se regarder en face. Dix ans. C'est le temps qu'elle avait passé auprès de Killian. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand elle avait dix-huit ans et Killian était à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Alors qu'elle séchait un cours, encore, elle le trouva dans une rue non loin de son lycée. Il était appuyé sur un mur et fumait une cigarette, il ne semblait même pas l'avoir vue. Elle avait toute suite été attiréé par son air de bad boy insaisissable. Elle avait cherché un moyen de l'aborder, elle avait sorti une cigarette et s'était approchée de lui pour demander un briquet. Ils avaient rapidement entamé la conversation.

Certes, ce n'était la plus parfaite des rencontres, mais toutes les histoires commencent bien quelque part. Killian et Emma étaient rapidement devenus proches et séchaient les mêmes heures de cours. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans des coins à l'abri des regards. Les autres voyaient en eux le ''couple de rebelles'' du lycée. Malgré un début de vie professionnelle catastrophique, ils avaient tous deux su se ressaisir.

Quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, quelques petites tensions étaient survenues au sein du couple, mais elles avaient été bien vite balayées par leur jeune amour. Leur mariage n'avait pas mis longtemps à suivre.

Lorsque Emma étaient tombée enceinte à vingt-trois ans, le couple fut abasourdi. Cela faisait deux ans qu'Emma avait trouvé un boulot stable et Killian venait à peine d'ouvrir sa boutique de pêche sur le port. Ils avaient tout de même tout préparé pour devenir de bons parents pour Henry. Kilian qui avait un petit penchant pour les sorties entre amis, l'alcool et les jeux d'argent, s'était véritablement métamorphosé. Il avait peint et installé la chambre de son fils. Après le travail, il s'occupait de faire à manger. Il lui arrivait même de préparer des petites soirées romantiques pour Emma.

Mais les problèmes et sales manies revinrent vite, trop vite. Killian se remit à boire, il restait un bon père, mais sa jalousie et son penchant pour la bouteille le rendaient nocif. Il s'était toujours montré jaloux mais jamais à ce point. Emma ne pouvait, bien qu'elle n'en ait que très peu, sortir avec ses amis ou quelconque personne sans en subir les reproches de son mari.

\- **J'en ai marre de toutes tes remarques, ta jalousie. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre sans avoir à subir tes critiques permanentes.**

 **\- Parce que c'est moi le fautif dans cette histoire ? Tu rentres tard, tu étais je ne sais où, à faire je ne sais pas quoi, avec je ne sais pas qui et c'est moi le problème ?** répondit-il comme choqué par les propos d'Emma

 **\- Je bossais Killian ! Je te l'ai dit !** s'énerva-t-elle.

 **\- Oui, mais tu aurais pu me dire ça et faire autre chose.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu me trompes Emma ?** il l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux et avait posé la question d'un air calme et posé.

\- **Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non enfin !** continua Emma en colère. **Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? J'ai bossé tard car on sélectionnait les photos à envoyer au magazine et-**

 **\- On ?**

 **\- Oui, Georges, Régina et moi. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de me justifier tout le temps devant toi ! J'en peux plus Killian ! Tu n'es qu'un ivrogne, jaloux, possessif, égoïste !**

Elle s'échappa hors de la pièce mais elle savait. Elle savait comment tout cela finirait. Ça finirait comme d'habitude.

OOOoooOOO

Régina était arrivée tôt ce matin, elle s'était assise sur les chaises près de la cafetière et sirotait tranquillement un thé. Son téléphone à la main, elle consultait ses mails, quand un bruit de pas qu'elle avait appris à reconnaitre lui fit lever le nez.

- **Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan.**

Elle aimait bien cette blonde maladroite. La taquiner lui passait le temps et il faut dire que Emma lui renvoyait bien la pareille. La photographe se servit un café et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Ses cernes parlaient pour elle. La mine décomposée d'Emma ne laissait aucun doute sur le durée de sa nuit et le manque d'éclat sur son visage avertit la brune que ce n'était probablement pas dû à une partie de jambes en l'air.

 **\- Bonjour, Regina.**

 **\- Nuit difficile ?**

 **\- On peut dire ça comme ça.**

Emma tourna les talons et repartit comme elle était arrivée. Regina eut quelques instants d'inquiétude. Elle décida d'oublier, après tout elle aussi avait des jours moins bons que d'autres. Elle finit rapidement son thé et alla se préparer.

En enfilant le shorty en dentelle bleue avec lequel elle devait être photographiée, elle pensait à Emma. Elle avait terriblement envie de savoir ce qui mettait la blonde dans cet état. Après tout c'était une collègue sympathique. Régina n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour n'importe qui, mais cette blonde dynamique ne cessait de s'immiscer ses pensées. Quand la pause arriva, Regina chercha une manière subtile de parler à Emma. Quand cette dernière sortit prendre l'air, la brune la suivit. Emma **s** 'était appuyé **e** sur le mur et semblait perdu **e** dans ses pensées. Régina sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en prit une et l'alluma. Emma la regarda instantanément puis détourna le regard.

\- **Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez, vous qui passez votre temps à dire ce qui est bon pour ma santé ou non.**

 **\- Je sais. C'est une erreur d'adolescence que je n'arrive pas à arrêter.**

 **\- Ah ! L'adolescence…**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien Emma ? Vous trouve un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée avec ce nouveau travail.**

Elle retourna vers la porte, afin de fuir la discussion. Mais quand elle passa devant Regina, cette dernière l'attrapa doucement. La pression, aussi légère soit-elle, qu'exerçait Régina sur son bras lui provoqua une vive douleur et elle se retira subitement de cette emprise.

\- **Je sais que vous mentez,** déclara-t-elle, ignorant le mouvement de recul de Emma à son touché. **Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas en parler mais tout garder pour soi n'aide pas toujours.**

 **\- Merci du conseil. Mais je vais bien. Je vous l'ai dit : c'est la fatigue.**

Régina regarda la blonde partir et termina sa cigarette, soucieuse. Puis après réflexion, elle décida que ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires mais plutôt celles d'Emma. Cependant, faire comme si de rien n'était, serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

OOOoooOOO

La journée s'était écoulée rapidement et la blonde restait distante au grand désespoir de Régina. Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle à défiler et que le reste du personnel était rentré chez lui, elle eut une idée. Elle posa pour les quelques photos demandées par Emma puis au moment de s'en aller, elle se retourna et interpella la blonde qui s'affairait déjà au rangement du matériel.

\- **Emma ! Cela vous dirait, si vous avez un peu de temps, qu'on échange les rôles ?**

Emma la regarda incrédule et fixa Régina sans bouger. La brune s'approcha doucement.

- **Voyons Emma vous passez votre temps derrière cet appareil mais si pour une fois c'est vous que l'on photographiait ?**

 **\- Régina je...**

 **\- Allez ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes photogénique.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, en plus Killian va m'attendre et-**

 **\- Killian ?**

 **\- Mon mari. Non, je préfère rentrer… une autre fois ?**

 **\- Emma, ce n'est que l'histoire de dix minutes, pour se détendre un peu.**

 **\- … Bon d'accord…**

Emma se plaça au centre de l'espace prévu pour les photos et ne bougea pas. Régina releva la tête de l'appareil et sourit à Emma.

\- **Un petit effort, prenez la pose.**

La blonde soupira fortement mais prit tout de même la pose. Elle imita les mannequins en exagérant, ce qui fit rire Régina et sourire Emma. La brune profita de ce sourire et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à distraire Emma de ses troubles, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

La brune enclencha le minuteur et accourut auprès de la blonde elle la prit par la taille et elles sourirent à l'objectif. Régina qui avait envie de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin, retourna à sa place, derrière l'appareil.

- **Emma, enlevez votre veste. Ce cuir rouge vous va à merveille mais il faut varier les photos.**

Emma releva la tête, regarda Régina intensément, durant un long instant.

 **\- Il se fait vraiment tard, je devrais y aller.**

 **\- Encore un peu, s'il vous plaît Emma on s'amuse.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

 **\- Okay… Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Désolée de quoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait.** Emma semblait sincèrement surprise par les excuses la brune.

- **Si, on s'amusait et j'ai insisté pour que vous retiriez cette veste, je n'aurais pas dû.**

 **\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, je suis ailleurs aujourd'hui et j'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi.**

 **\- Très bien, à demain Emma.**

Régina commença à lui faire la bise en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, mais celle-ci grimaça soudainement et en retenant un sifflement de douleur.

\- **Mince, je vous ai fait mal ?** s'inquiéta la brune.

\- **Non, non ce n'est rien.**

 **\- Si, laissez-moi voir,** insista Régina.

Elle commença à faire glisser la veste le long des bras de la blonde mais celle-ci la remit fermement sur ses épaules.

\- **Emma laissez-moi voir si je vous ai fait mal.**

 **\- Non, je vais bien, je n'ai rien. Bonne soirée Régina.**

Emma contourna la brune qui n'insista pas. Elle prit le bus perdue dans ses pensées. Elle passait un si bon moment avec Régina. Dommage qu'elle ait tout gâché. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle n'avait pu se permettre de retirer sa veste. Elle n'était pas prête à ce que l'on découvre la vérité.

La blonde ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se força à sourire. Son fils lui sauta dans les bras et elle le porta malgré la douleur, malgré l'effort. Le repas se passa dans le plus grand des calmes, seul Henry parlait de sa journée et animait le repas.

Quand il fut prêt pour aller au lit elle lui lut son histoire et attendit qu'il s'endorme. Elle détailla son doux visage innocent et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle quitta discrètement sa chambre, elle entendit Killian qui faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Elle décida d'aller dans sa chambre.

Elle se posta devant le miroir et enleva délicatement sa veste en poussant un râle de douleur. Elle se contempla, l'air dégoûté, ses doigts effleurant ses hématomes.

Dans le reflet, elle put voir la porte s'ouvrir doucement et Killian apparut, un air coupable plaqué sur le visage.

 **\- Ça va Love ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Bon alors voici le chapitre 4 mais je vous préviens, il est tout pourris. J'l'aime pas. Je suis tombée malade, j'ai fini à l'hôpital, enfin bref (on s'en fou de ma vie) ça va mieux mais ce chapitre a donc été écrit dans une mauvaise période résultat : JE L'AIME PAS ! (et je déteste poster du travail comme celui-là)**

 **Sinon, autre truc important en plus de ce chapitre désastreux : je pars en vacances ! Donc pas de chapitre tout de suite, même si en revenant je me consacrerais uniquement à l'écriture du chapitre suivant, pour me rattraper du gros caca que je vous sers aujourd'hui !**

 **Je remercie encore ma correctrice 26\. Tatchou, du merveilleux travail qu'elle fait sur mes chapitres ! **

**Love à vous tous !**

* * *

TsubakiM : Voici la suite !

Regina2015 : Désolée que tu n'aimes pas ce type de drama, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire demi-tour. L'histoire entre Killian et Emma ne durera pas éternellement mais il faudra passer par là avant…

Because-SwanQueen-Is-The-Life : Ravie que l'histoire te plaise :) Killian n'est pas là pour être apprécié de toute façon :')

Chatonpower : Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débarrasserais de Killian ! :'D Après, tout dépends de ce que tu entends par « débarrasser », si c'est sa mort dans d'abominables souffrances que tu veux, ce n'est pas au programme xD

Regina lily Swan : Et oui, notre Emma n'a peut-être pas tout qui lui réussit dans son couple… Mais gardes le sourire, elle vient de rencontrer Regina :) Tout va pouvoir s'arranger.

Kensdo : J'ai compris dans ce chapitre que Killian n'est pas du tout apprécié (normal en même temps) mais ne t'inquiètes pas notre sauveuse s'en sort toujours ;)

hook50 :  J'avoue que l'idée de cogner Killian n'est pas si mal ! xD J'ai fais une Regina un peu différente de la série car je trouve que c'est comme ça qu'elle est réellement, quand elle arrête de se cacher derrière tous les murs qu'elle a construit.

Guest : Oui, il est très con même.

SQ-10 : Tous ces compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Evidement que ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisses un petit commentaire J

Guest : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ainsi que tous les ''thèmes'' abordés :) Merci pour tous tes compliments.

Weakness Shadow : Si tu as découvert cette histoire grâce à une amie, je ne sais pas qui est ton amie mais c'est une personne géniale ;) Tu as vu juste quant au fait que Killian n'est pas toujours tendre avec notre petite blonde. J'adore ton impatience et je te remercie pour tous tes compliments :)

Raphi5930 : Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ce changement soudain de comportement envers Killian xD

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Regina regardait sa montre avec impatience. Emma était en retard. La brune tournait en rond en s'agitant, ce n'était absolument pas le jour pour être en retard. Quand elle aperçut la tête blonde au coin de la rue, elle courut à la porte.

Emma eut à peine le temps d'entrer que Régina lui sauta déjà dessus.

\- **Emma ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt,** s'exclama la brune.

\- **Heu… Bonjour Régina, que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Emma, surprise par cet accueil.

\- **Tu es en retard de dix minutes ! Ma sœur est là ! Elle est venue pour voir comment on travaille sauf que notre photographe est en retard,** cria Regina.

 **\- Et en me criant dessus vous me mettez plus en retard encore !** Emma allait partir mais fut rattrapée par le bras.

\- **Au fait, j'ai enlevé les photos de notre petite séance personnelle d'hier soir, histoire qu'elle ne tombe pas dessus.**

Emma hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas comment la brune était passée d'un état de panique à la limite de la colère, à cet apaisement et cette douceur. Décontenancée, elle reprit son chemin. Elle arriva dans la salle de shooting et aperçut une grande rousse qui lui était inconnue discuter avec Georges. Quand ils la virent, ils s'approchèrent d'elle et son supérieur la présenta à la femme qu'elle avait déjà identifiée comme étant Zelena Green.

\- **D'après les clichés que j'ai déjà vu, vous faites du bon travail. Maintenant j'aimerais vous voir à l'œuvre.**

 **\- Bien sûr, allons-y.**

Emma prépara son matériel et laissa le premier mannequin apparaître. Elle n'était pas de nature stressée mais se sentir observée et étudiée comme le faisait la rousse la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se ressaisir. Mais en rouvrant ses yeux, elle croisa le regard de Régina qui attendait d'être photographiée. Emma appuya machinalement sur le bouton de l'appareil ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de celui de la brune. Quelque chose dans ce regard était fort. il y avait une émotion dans les yeux chocolat que la blonde ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Emma reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait quand Régina s'éclipsa pour laisser sa place au mannequin suivant. Elle se sentit déstabilisé **e** et eu **t** du mal à se concentrer sur le mannequin suivant. Georges arriva derrière elle et parla assez bas pour ne pas être entendu, mais suffisament fort pour que Emma comprenne.

\- **A quoi vous jouez Mademoiselle Swan ! Ce n'est pas le jour pour faire n'importe quoi ! Reprenez-vous !**

Emma jeta un œil à Zelena assise un peu plus loin le visage figé, sans émotion, le regard dur.

\- **Pardonnez-moi,** souffla-t-elle, **je me concentre.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Régina arriva dans les loges étourdie. L'intensité du regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Emma l'avait complètement déstabilisée. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face d'un miroir et se regarda perplexe. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas regardé quelqu'un comme ça.

- **Tout va bien Régina ?** lui demanda Ashley, un autre mannequin.

\- **Oui oui.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée.**

 **\- J'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y ça va être ton tour.**

La jeune blonde lui sourit et partit, laissant la brune à ses questionnements. Regina ferma les yeux et chercha à revivre cet instant. Celui où le regard émeraude l'avait transpercée, cette seconde qui parut durer une éternité, le petit soupir de son cœur quand elle avait dû s'éloigner.

La voix de Georges au loin indiquant quinze minutes de pause la sortit de ses pensées. Regina se dirigea vers la machine à café où elle était sûre de croiser Emma.

Elle trouva effectivement la blonde, se servant un grand café. Elle passa à côté l'air de rien et se servit un thé. Elle essayait de paraître la plus naturelle possible et tenta d'engager la conversation.

\- **Comment allez-vous Emma ?**

 **\- Très bien… et vous ?**

 **\- Oui. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû vous réserver un tel accueil et vous sauter dessus comme ça,** Regina sourit pour cacher son trouble, mais Emma la regardait d'un air interrogateur comprenant que quelque chose se passait.

- **Vous êtes sûre que ça va Regina, vous êtes… étrange aujourd'hui.**

La brune prit quelques instants pour jauger la blonde, elle la regarda intensément cherchant inconsciemment à revivre leur précédent échange.

- **Je… Comment dire… C'est-**

 **\- Regina ! On ne dit même plus bonjour à sa grande sœur ?** la coupa une tornade rousse arrivée de nulle part.

\- **Bonjour Zelena,** salua-t-elle.

\- **Mademoiselle Swan,** continua Zelena, **puis-je profiter de ce moment de détente pour parler avec vous de votre travail ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Elles prirent place sur les chaises à disposition et Regina se joignit à elles, ne lâchant que rarement la blonde des yeux. Elle tentait d'expliquer cette sensation qu'elle ressentait quand leurs regards se croisaient, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle ne prêtait pas du tout attention à la conversation se contentant de hocher régulièrement la tête.

Elle sortit de son analyse quand sa sœur se leva et la regarda gravement.

- **On peut se parler Regina ?**

 **\- Je vais vous laisser,** conclut Emma en se levant et quittant la pièce rapidement.

\- **Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?** demanda la rousse en croisant les bras face à sa sœur.

 **\- Mais quoi parles-tu enfin ?** questionna la brune incertaine de ce dont elle voulait parler.

\- **Non, pas à moi. J'ai vu comme tu la regardes !**

 **\- Mais c'est ce que tu crois, c'est juste qu-**

 **\- Je m'en fous du pourquoi, du comment. Arrête ça.**

 **\- Mais arrêter quoi ?**

 **\- Je t'interdis de fréquenter cette femme en dehors du cadre professionnel. Tu sais déjà comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois.**

 **\- Attends !** comprit enfin la brune, **tu penses que j'ai des vues sur elle ?**

 **\- Non, je ne le pense pas j'en suis sûre.**

 **\- N'importe quoi, Emma est juste ma photographe, ma collègue. Ça ne va pas plus loin, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?**

 **\- Rien. Mais avec toi je préfère me méfier.**

 **\- Et bien c'est inutile, en plus si tu veux tout savoir elle est marié** **e** **, elle a même un fils.**

Zelena esquissa un léger sourire ponctué d'un rire pratiquement inaudible. Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir quand elle s'arrêta, regarda une dernière fois sa sœur en ajoutant.

\- **J'essaie juste de te protéger. Fais attention à toi.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Zelena Green repartit en fin de matinée, plutôt satisfaite du travail de l'équipe. Elle donna tout de même quelques consignes supplémentaires. La journée reprit son cours, les défilés s'enchaînant sous les flashs. Georges très satisfait des éloges de la rousse, félicita son équipe en laissant les membres rentrer chez eux plus tôt, au bonheur de tous.

Emma rangeait son appareil quand une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

 **\- Emma ?**

 **\- Regina ! Vous m'avez fait peur,** s'exclama-t-elle en riant. **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

La brune lui tendit un papier qu'elle saisit. Emma regarda ce qui s'avérait en fait être une photo. Elle les représentait toutes les deux. C'est une des photos prises la veille. Emma se tenait à gauche souriant timidement à l'objectif. Regina bien plus à l'aise la tenait par les hanches et avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

\- **Je l'ai trouvé** **e** **sympa quand je l'ai vu** **e** **ce matin. Emma, comme nous finissons plus tôt, ça vous dirait de venir boire un café avec moi ?**

 **\- Euh… oui pourquoi pas.**

Emma glissa la photo dans la poche de sa veste et sortit avec la brune. Elles allèrent dans un petit café tranquille et se posèrent sur la terrasse, le ciel ne montrant aucun nuage.

Regina avala une gorgée de son thé, observant Emma taper un message sur son téléphone portable. Quand elle releva la tête, la blonde croisa le regard de la brune, qui la déstabilisa.

\- **Merci, pour le café.**

 **\- De rien,** répondit Regina, détournant enfin le regard.

\- **Pourquoi cette… envie soudaine de m'inviter boire une café ?**

 **\- L'envie de plus vous connaître, de devenir votre amie. Je pense que vous et moi avons plus en commun que le pensons.**

Emma fronça les sourcils et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- **Comme quoi ? Je ne sais pas, à nous de le découvrir.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Regina poussa la porte du son somptueux appartement. Elle enleva ses talons et posa son sac. Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa cuisine, où elle se servit un bon verre de vin. Elle retourna dans son salon et s'assit, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Elle songeait à cette fin de journée qu'elle avait passée avec Emma.

Au début, le dialogue fut un peu timide, mais très vite, les deux femmes avaient réussi à se détendre et parler de tout et de rien. Elles avaient beaucoup ri, elles étaient même passées au tutoiement.

La brune avait hésité l'espace d'une seconde à lui parler du regard qu'elle avait échangé le matin même. Malheureusement, à l'instant où elle allait se lancer, la blonde s'était excusée, l'avait remerciée et était partie, laissant la brune à sa frustration.

La porte d'entrée claqua dans un grand fracas, la sortant de ses pensées instantanément. Elle se redressa et retrouva sa prestance, effaçant le sourire de son visage.

\- **Regina ! Je suis rentré !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi mes vacances ce sont déroulées à merveilles, le retour à la réalité et même plutôt difficile :')**

 **Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 5, vous allez découvrir l'identité de l'homme qui vit avec notre Regina ;) Je tiens à faire remarquer que personne n'a deviné :)**

* * *

 **Régina lily Swan : Haha, et non Regina n'est pas célibataire ! Tu découvriras le pourquoi du comment bientôt, je te le promet :)**

 **hook50 : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents :)**

 **ChatonPower : La fin du chapitre précédent a fait peur à plus d'un (mouhahahaha *rire diabolique*) Et non, ce n'est ni Daniel, ni Robin... La réponse dans ce chapitre :)**

 **Regina2015 : Je suis contente que tu restes parmi nous malgré tes craintes sur l'histoire... Désolé mais ce chapitre risque de ne pas de plaire... :) Et oui, notre Regina a bien caché son jeu ;)**

 **Weakness Shadow : Alors ! Pour répondre à  toutes tes questions : Oui j'étais malade, un truc que je traine depuis 5 ans maintenant et qui me pourris la vie. Oui, ça va mieux et non je ne suis pas morte (enfin je crois). Oui, je veux bien un câlin (je ne dis jamais non à un câlin ;) ) Et concernant l'histoire : Non tu ne te trompe pas, il y avait bien écrit ''entré'' et non ''entrée'' ;)**

 **fync-05 : Bienvenue à toi, je suis contente que ça te plaise et noooooon, ça ne va PAS DU TOUT être triste xD**

 **La plume d'Elena : Merci, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plu, on me l'a beaucoup dit et ça me motive :)**

 **Pilounana : Ravie que tu aimes, l'homme qui entre chez Regina c'est L'intrigue du chapitre précédent et je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt fière, et sadique aussi puisque je voulais vous faire attendre pendant mes vacances ;)**

 **Chloe-FR : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant**

 **Raphi5930 : Nan, Regina n'est pas avec Robin :) J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

 **\- Régina ! Je suis rentré !**

 **\- Dans le salon** , cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, il était là en face d'elle se penchant pour lui donner un baiser comme il le faisait chaque jour en rentrant. Elle le laissait faire passive.

 **\- Comment s'est passée** **ta journée ?**

 **\- Plutôt bien,** répondit la brune **. Je suis sortie boire un café avec une collègue après le travail. C'était sympa.**

 **\- C'est bien,** dit-il en lisant quelque chose de visiblement plus intéressant sur son téléphone. **On mange quoi ce soir ?**

 **\- Des lasagnes,** soupira la brune, elle partit en cuisine commencer à préparer le repas.

Elle referma la prote du four et frotta ses mains sur son tablier. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et fit face à son mari.

\- **C'est bientôt prêt,** lança-t-elle avant de s'écarter de lui pour mettre la table.

\- **Régina, attends s'il te plaît, je voudrais te parler.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.** Elle s'arrêta, elle le fixait, une main sur la hanche, attendant qu'il exprime enfin son blabla inutile.

\- **C'est ma fille, Mary Margaret. Tu sais, avec le divorce et les enfants elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de trouver un logement…**

 **\- Léopold non ! Elle ne va pas venir habiter ici ?**

 **\- Si, juste pour un mois le temps de se stabiliser. Elle arrive demain avec les enfants, je compte sur toi pour faire un effort.**

Il quitta la pièce, mettant ainsi fin à toute discussion sur le sujet. Régina serra les poings puis subitement elle s'empara d'une assiette et la jeta contre le mur. Le bruit des morceaux retombant au sol résonna dans tout l'appartement.

OOOoooOOO

Il était à peine vingt-trois heures et Emma pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ces dernières coulaient le long de son visage et venaient se mélanger au sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Recroquevillée par terre, en appui contre le mur, elle observait les bleus qui apparaissaient déjà sur ses jambes. Elle porta sa main à son front, pour découvrir du bout de ses doigts tremblants une belle entaille d'au moins trois centimètres.

Elle tenta de lever son corps endolori, sans grand succès. Elle écrasa son visage sur le carrelage froid et ferma les yeux. Que devait-elle faire pour que ça cesse ?

Les bruits de son fils pleurant lui redonnèrent un semblant d'énergie. Elle aspergea son visage d'eau pour effacer les traces de sang et accourut à la chambre d'Henry.

\- **J'ai fait un cauchemar,** parvint-il à formuler entre deux sanglots.

\- **Ce n'est rien mon trésor.**

Elle s'allongea près de lui le prenant délicatement dans les bras le berçant quelque peu. Elle remercia la pénombre de cacher ses bleus aux yeux de son fils. Elle attendit qu'il se rendorme avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle avait peur. Oui, même si Killian n'avait jamais touché à un seul cheveu de leur fils, il devenait de plus en plus violent. Qui sait de quoi il pouvait être capable. La gorge serrée, elle descendit se servir un verre. L'ironie de la chose : c'est l'alcool qui rendait violent son mari mais c'est aussi ce qui lui permettait de l'oublier.

Après deux verres de scotch, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Killian était de retour. Emma soupira et remplit de nouveau son verre, elle allait en avoir besoin pour l'écouter s'excuser encore une fois. Quand le brun arriva enfin, il la dévisagea timidement puis prit place sur la chaise en face. Emma ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais il la coupa.

\- **Emma… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai un peu dérapé et-**

 **\- Un peu ?** répondit-elle en ricanant, **tu sais quoi Killian ? J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses,** elle vida d'une traite son verre et monta se coucher.

\- **Mais Love, je…**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Le réveil d'Emma fut délicat, entre le marteau-piqueur qui occupait sa tête et les courbatures, la journée allait être rude. Elle prit une longue douche, laissant les douleurs et la peine s'écouler avec l'eau. Mais ce qui fut le plus difficile à faire, ce fut de se regarder dans le miroir.

Tout d'abord parce que l'entaille sur son front laissait une marque rouge et boursouflée. Le cocart qui entourait son œil, d'un bleu presque noir, noyait son magnifique regard émeraude. Elle attrapa du maquillage et commença à camoufler les traces sur son visage.

Mais le plus dur était la deuxième vérité que lui renvoyait le miroir. Celle de la femme faible et lâche qu'elle était. Toute sa vie, elle avait su s'opposer aux grosses brutes. Mais c'était finalement, son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui l'avait anéantie. Elle avait honte, presque horreur de ce qu'elle était devenue.

Emma jeta un dernier regard à son reflet, essayant de sourire pour cacher son trouble. Elle s'écarta enfin et rejoignit son fils dans la cuisine. Elle le trouva seul, tentant désespérément d'attraper le paquet de céréales.

\- **Papa n'est pas là ?** lui demanda-t-elle en lui servant ces céréales.

\- **Non, il a dit que c'était toi qui t'occupais de moi ce matin.**

Emma cacha sa surprise, elle ne conduisait que rarement Henry à l'école, commençant bien plus tôt que son père. Elle devrait se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail. D'habitude Killian la prévenait, qu'elle puisse s'organiser. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis la veille, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il la laisserait dans cette situation.

Emma arriva pile à l'heure après avoir vaguement embrassé son fils devant sa classe. Elle avait eu son bus de justesse. Elle prit tout de même le temps de poser ses affaires et de se servir un café qu'elle avala rapidement avant de se mettre en place.

\- **Salut Em' ! T'as deux secondes ?**

 **\- Jeff ! Je ne suis déjà pas en avance, je-**

 **\- C'était pas une question viens par ici, il y en a pour deux minutes**

Elle le suivit un peu à l'écart et le questionna du regard. Il ne répondit rien mais sortit d'une pochette qu'il avait toujours autour de la taille un pinceau et un peu de fond de teint.

\- **Quand tu caches un cocart fais-le bien.**

Emma resta bouche bée. Elle laissa Jeff s'occuper de son maquillage. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais ses yeux restaient braqués sur lui. Il évitait son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

\- **Je ne sais pas si tu veux m'en parler mais, Emma, il n'y a pas trente milles façons de se faire un pareil cocart et encore moins de vouloir le cacher à ce point.**

Emma resta silencieuse et baissa le regard. Non, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Jefferson comprit le message et s'en alla. Elle en fit de même quelques minutes après. Elle essayait de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Si Jeff l'avait remarqué, qui d'autre le pouvait aussi ?

Placée derrière son appareil, Emma se détendit un peu. Elle entendit le prénom de la première mannequin à défiler et un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Regina serait probablement la seule personne capable de la faire sourire aujourd'hui. Mais personne n'arriva.

Emma se recula et interrogea Georges du regard, qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Il l'appela en criant un peu plus fort. Mais personne ne répondit. Emma commençait à se questionner sur l'absence de Régina quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant une tornade brune entrer.

\- **Excusez-moi de mon retard Mr King, Je vais me préparer rapidement.**

OOOoooOOO

Regina ouvrit les yeux quand son réveil sonna. Elle le coupa machinalement et referma instantanément les yeux en soupirant lourdement. Mary-Margaret arrivait aujourd'hui, avec ses deux insupportables enfants.

Elle entendit son mari sortir de la salle de bain et sortit rapidement du lit. Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Léopold buvait tranquillement un café en lisant son journal. Regina se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. Léopold leva les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et se replongea dans sa lecture.

\- **Je ne veux pas que ta fille vienne ici. C'est aussi chez moi, j'ai mon mot à dire.**

 **\- Hum** , il plia délicatement son journal et le posa sur le bord de la table, **Sauf que c'est ma fille et que je ne la laisserai pas à la rue avec ses deux enfants.**

 **\- Mais je-**

 **\- Non ! Regina je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller bosser. Et tu devrais te dépêcher, je voudrais que tu prépares deux chambres d'amis pour Mary et les enfants. Bonne journée.**

S'opposer à son mari était vain et elle le savait. C'est donc lasse et désespérée qu'elle déjeuna et prépara l'arrivé de sa belle-fille. Elle finissait de faire le lit, jetant violemment l'oreiller à sa place quand elle vit l'heure déjà bien avancée.

 **\- Et merde !**

Elle courut dans les escaliers attrapa ses clefs de voiture à la volée et roula pied au plancher jusqu'au studio. Quand elle arriva enfin, la colère n'était pas redescendue, elle poussa la porte fortement et cette dernière s'écrasa sur le mur. Regina remarqua tous les regards braqués sur elle.

 **\- Excusez-moi de mon retard Mr King,** se ressaisit-elle, **Je vais me préparer rapidement.**

Regina partit tête baissée se changer. Cette journée s'annonçait longue, très longue. Jeff frappa doucement avant de se glisser dans la pièce.

\- **Prête pour votre maquillage madame Mills ?**

 **\- Oui, allez-y.**

 **\- Quelle entrée remarquable,** ricana-t-il.

Elle se tut.

\- **Vous êtes stressée ? Vous avez les traits tendus. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?**

 **\- Est-ce que je me mêle de votre vie à vous,** lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- **Désolé. Je ne renseigne juste sur les personnes que fréquentent mes amis,** Jeff ne leva pas les yeux et continua son maquillage. Régina, elle, se figea, attendant une explication à ce sous-entendu. **Je vous ai vue partir avec Emma hier.**

 **\- C'est interdit d'aller boire un café avec une collègue maintenant ?**

 **\- Non, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je me renseigne,** il se recula et observa son travail, **J'ai fini.**

Regina sortit sans lui adresser un regard de plus. Elle attendit son tour, et s'avança en face de l'objectif. Elle adressa un sourire timide à Emma avant que celle-ci ne colle son œil à l'appareil la mitraillant de flash.

OOOoooOOO

La journée lui avait semblait interminable. Mais, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de son appartement, Regina vit sa vie virer au cauchemar. Trois valises étaient entreposées dans l'entrée et des voix s'élevaient du salon. Elle s'y rendit à contrecœur. En apercevant la tignasse brune, Regina eut soudain des envies de meurtre.

\- **Regina ! Contente de revoir !** Mary-Margaret se leva et prit Regina pour une étreinte qui écœura la mannequin.

\- **Mary.**

* * *

 **Une petite review ?**

 **A bientôt ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 (enfin), je sais que mes délais de publications sont longs et je m'en excuse mais les études avant tout !**

 **Ce chapitre ne traite pas spécialement le relation Emma/Regina mais il est tout de même important. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres présenterons des petits rapprochement ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **PS : Suite à problème du logiciel, je ne peux pas voir vos reviews :/ Je vous répondrez par MP quand elles s'afficheront à nouveau et je remercie d'avance les guests à qui je ne pourrais pas répondre :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

\- **Regina ! Contente de revoir !** Mary-Margaret se leva et prit Regina dans une étreinte qui écœura le mannequin.

\- **Mary.**

La brunette se détacha enfin de Regina, ce qui lui permit de découvrir un ventre bien rond. Regina eut une moue dégoûtée et lâcha sèchement :

\- **Encore enceinte ! Vous comptez en pondre combien ?**

 **\- Regina !** Intervint Léopold.

La brune se retourna et partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Elle soupira. Elle se faisait de la peine. Être bloquée dans une vie où la seule chose possible était de haïr ceux qui l'entourent. C'était à peu près le résumé de son existence.

\- **Coucou Regina !** s'exclama une petite tête blonde par la porte de la chambre.

\- **Salut mon grand comment tu vas ?**

Regina avait beau haïr Mary Margaret et sa fille ainée, Caroline, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détester Kristof. Il était peut-être le portrait de son père : blond, la peau pâle, les yeux marrons clairs. Cependant il était tout l'inverse de lui pour le caractère. Agé de six ans c'était un véritable petit ange, curieux, calme et très poli. Regina le cachait bien, mais elle craquait pour ce bout de chou.

Il entra dans la chambre calmement et elle le prit sur ses genoux. Elle lui embrassa la joue et le chatouilla un peu pour lui arracher quelques ricanements.

\- **Arrête !** réussit-il enfin à crier entre deux assauts des mains de Regina, il reprit son souffle et parla enfin, **Maman, elle a dit qu'on allait rester chez toi !**

 **\- Mais c'est génial ça ! On aura encore plus de temps pour les attaques de chatouilles.** Elle joignit le geste à la parole, laissant le petit garçon repartir pour une crise de fou rire.

Elle cessa ses gestes quand la porte s'ouvrit. Léopold attendait de l'encadrement de la porte, observant en souriant sa femme et son petit-fils. Il n'avait jamais vu Regina sourire autant en présence de sa famille. Quand elle releva la tête et arrêta ses gestes, il effaça son sourire.

\- **Mary et les enfants ont faim et ils sont fatigués…. Tu ferais mieux de descendre. En plus tu n'as même pas salué Caroline.**

 **\- J'arrive,** souffla-t-elle.

\- **Plus de chatouille ?** demanda la tête blonde toujours perché sur ses genoux.

\- **Non, je dois aller préparer à manger. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pour le dîner ?**

 **\- Hum… Des spaghettis bolognaise !**

 **-** **Alors va pour des spaghettis bolognaise !**

 **\- Ouais ! Hé Maman Maman ! Tu sais ce que Reg…** partit-il en courant.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Cela faisait trois semaines, trois longues semaines que Regina supportait sa belle-fille. La tension entre elle et son mari était palpable et Mary-Margaret commençait à comprendre qu'elle n'y était pas étrangère. Malheureusement, cela ne l'avait pas pour autant motivée dans ses recherches d'un nouveau logement et décida de rester un peu plus longtemps chez les Mills.

Mais le plus difficile pour Regina fut d'éviter Emma. En trois semaines, elles n'avaient échangé que quelques mots sur le travail. Elle avait pu lire à de nombreuse reprises le regard d'incompréhension que lui envoyait Emma. Mais, suite à sa discussion avec Jefferson, Regina avait chois **i** de couper court à leur amitié naissante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un ami fouineur se mêle de sa vie.

Ce n'est que l'annonce de Georges qui parvint à lui arracher un de ces rares sourires de ces dernières semaines :

\- **S'il vous plaît !** appela Georges pour attirer l'attention de toute l'équipe, **j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : le magasine nous a demandé de photographier sa dernière collection de maillot de bain… à la Réunion !**

Tout le monde applaudit, félicitant le travail de l'équipe mais les gestes de Georges qui demandait le retour du silence mit fin aux débordements :

\- **Nous partirons dans une semaine et ce pour une durée de deux semaines, je vais afficher les plannings sur le tableau à l'entrée, je vous prierai d'en prendre connaissance. Merci à tous et au boulot !**

Regina ne put retenir sa joie : dans une semaine elle serait loin de sa belle-fille et ce pour deux semaines ! Elle se retourna pour constater que tous les membres de l'équipe accueillaient la nouvelle en souriant. Tous sauf Emma.

Cette dernière restait la bouche ouverte, semblant désespérément chercher une réponse aux troubles qui l'envahissaient. Regina se décida à l'aborder calmement pour tenter de comprendre ce qui paniquait la blonde, mettant de côté sa décision de prendre des distances.

 **\- Emma ? Quelle bonne surprise cette annonce, non ?**

 **\- Ouais, on peut dire ça…**

 **\- Tu ne sembles pourtant pas si ravie… je me trompe ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller.** Elle releva la tête, comme si elle venait de prendre sa décision et qu'elle s'y tiendrait coûte que coûte.

- **Pardon !** s'exclama Regina en écarquillant les yeux **, mais sans toi il n'y a pas de photo ! Tu es la photographe !**

 **\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon fils ici tout seul !**

 **\- N'a-t-il pas un père ?**

 **\- Euh… je… Non, Killian ne pourra pas s'en occuper… Je… excuse-moi..**

Elle partit et laissa Regina seule, dans la surprise et l'incompréhension. Emma se enferma dans les toilettes et tapa du poing contre le mur.

Elle était en colère, contre le monde, toutes ces choses qui s'en prenaient à elle. Georges ou Regina n'y étaient pour rien mais la haine qu'elle ressentait se dirigeait vers tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner l'équipe, son travail, mais elle se refusait aussi à laisser son fils seul avec Killian.

Emma ne reconnaissait plus son mari. Durant ces trois semaines, il était rentré presque tous les soirs tard, empestant l'alcool. Emma avait su éviter les disputes et les coups. Mais Killian devenait froid et distant. Ils échangeaient seulement sur leur travails respectifs et leur fils.

C'en était trop pour Emma, les nerfs ne tenaient plus et elle s'écroula en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Avait-elle encore un avenir avec lui ? Pouvait-il encore changer ?

Des coups frappés à la porte lui firent relever la tête :

- **Emma ?** La voix de Jeff cachait un air inquiet et la poignée de la porte s'agitant de haut en bas rapidement confirmait son état, **Emma ouvre-moi s'il te plait… Si tu ne le fais pas ce sera Georges qui débarquera…**

Emma se leva et ouvrit la porte, elle laissa entrer son ami et verrouilla derrière lui. Elle renifla fortement et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Jefferson la regarda de haut en bas et se jeta dans ses bras. Emma profita de l'étreinte pour se laisser aller encore un peu.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **-…**

 **\- C'est Killian.**

La blonde hocha positivement la tête contre l'épaule réconfortante de Jeff.

- **Il t'a fait du mal.**

 **\- Pas directement… Disons qu'il n'est plus celui que j'ai épousé.**

 **\- Tout le monde dit ça ! Les gens changent lors d'une relation, mais il restera toujours celui que tu aimes.**

 **\- Justement…** Emma se détacha du blond et le regarda avant de baisser les yeux, **Je ne sais pas…**

 **\- Tu ne l'aimes plus ?**

 **\- Il a vraiment changé et… je ne le supporte plus… Il rentre à pas d'heure de je ne sais où, dans des états limite acceptables et quand je veux lui en parler il esquive la conversation.**

 **\- Depuis quand il est comme ça ?**

 **\- Je sais pas… Quelques semaines… Deux ou trois je dirais…**

 **\- Oh…** Jefferson se figea et fixa le sol.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour rien…** il redressa la tête et sourit, **On devrait y retourner, il y a du boulot.**

Emma jeta un coup d'œil au miroir et décida qu'un peu d'eau fraîche lui ferait du bien.

OooOOOooo

Emma poussa doucement la porte de son appartement, lançant un grincement insupportable résonner dans les autres pièces. Son fils, comme à son habitude accourut et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle lui embrassa le front et ils rejoignirent Killian dans la cuisine. Une délicate odeur s'élevait dans l'air, elle put voir que la table était dressée et des verres de vin les attendaient. Elle leva la tête vers le brun, qui lui souriait fier de son petit effet.

 **\- Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais oublié tout de même ? Onze** **ans que nous sommes ensemble, ça se fête.**

Emma laissa un sourire s'étendre d'une oreille à l'autre, elle s'avança et l'embrassa doucement.

\- **C'est moi qui ai aidé papa à faire à manger !** s'exclama fièrement Henry.

\- **Et ça a l'air très bon mon trésor, on passe à table ?**

Ils s'attablèrent tous les trois, profitant d'un moment en famille. Au milieu du repas, Emma alla coucher son fils qui commençait à s'endormir. Quand elle redescendit, elle trouva de délicieux chaussons aux pommes, sa pâtisserie préférée, qui n'attendaient que d'être mangés.

\- **Je suis désolé Emma,** commença Killian, **je me comporte comme un abruti alors que tu ne le mérites même pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme parfait, je sais que ça peut être difficile de me supporter quotidiennement mais, je t'aime, je vais me ressaisir car ces derniers temps… Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.**

Pour toute réponse, la blonde l'embrassa doucement.

Emma se détendit, elle savait que les paroles de Killian ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps mais elle voulait profiter de ce moment à eux. Elle repoussa aussi l'annonce de son départ pour les îles, mais surtout le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui laisser Henry. Elle savait que ça mettrait l'homme hors de lui, mais elle était prête à assumer.

Elle profita le plus possible de la soirée que Killian avait préparée pour eux. Elle voulait le croire quand il disait qu'il allait faire des efforts, mais elle attendait depuis trop longtemps. Ses pensées n'avaient cessé de la tourmenter toute la soirée.

C'est en essayant de s'endormir que la vérité lui sauta au visage. Elle n'aimait plus Killian. Pas comme avant. Évidemment, elle l'aimait toujours d'une certaine manière : il était le père de son enfant, l'homme qui avait partagé la plus grande partie de sa vie. Sans lui elle serait perdue. C'est tourmentée qu'elle parvint enfin à se glisser dans les bras de Morphée, pour un sommeil agité.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou**

 **Je sais que je suis impardonnable ! J'ai mis un temps pas possible à poster ce chapitre et j'en suis terriblement désolée :'(**

 **J'ai eu des tas d'exams à réviser et ça me prenait beaucoup de temps ! Mais sachez que JAMAIS je n'abandonnerais une histoire en cours (sauf si je meurs ce que je ne me souhaite pas)**

 **Bref assez de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !** **Ohh J'oubliais ! Je ne vous remercie jamais assez pour me suivre, moi ou mes histoires, ceux qui ajoutent en favori et ceux qui laissent des petits messages ! Je ne suis rien sans vous !**

* * *

 **Regina lily Swan : Regina et Mary c'est pas trop ça :/ Mais c'est ce qui rend leur relation si intéressante J J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite J**

 **Weakness Shadow : Ouais les moments Captain Swan… Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'y mettrais fin ;p**

 **Hook50 : Le comportement de Killian aura une explication J Oui Mary est insupportable, c'est ce qui ai amusant finalement ;)**

 **Raphi5930 : Les comportements suspects seront expliqués je le promet, mais pas tout de suite ;p**

 **Pilounana : Si tu as bien raison sur une chose que le voyage va leur faire du bien ;p Regina à vraiment besoin de fuir Mary et Emma de fuir Killian J**

 ** regina2015.1 : Et oui ton vœux s'exauce sur une courte durée (enfin qui sait ;p) **

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Le voyage approchait à grand pas. Emma terminait les bagages de son fils qu'elle avait prévu d'emmener chez sa marraine le soir. Après une dernière vérification pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle soupira et resta ainsi quelques instants avant de se relever pour préparer à son tour ses affaires.

Emma se pencha sous le lit pour attraper une grande valise qu'elle rangeait là, quand quelque chose attira son regard. Elle attrapa ce qui était en fait une photo. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle qu'elle avait faite avec Régina. Elle avait dû glisser de la poche de sa veste et était tombée sous le lit. Elle la regarda longuement, se remémorant cet instant, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. La porte de l'appartement claqua. Killian était rentré plutôt aujourd'hui, elle mit la photo dans le tiroir de sa commode et attrapa quelques vêtements qu'elle posa maladroitement dans la valise.

- **Salut Love, tu vas bien ?** Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui sourit délicatement.

\- **Oui, je suis complètement débordée mais ça peut aller. J'ai fini les valises d'Henry, il doit être chez Elsa à 19h.**

 **\- Je vais le voir.**

 **\- Okay.**

Killian sortit et Emma soupira fortement. Si Killian l'avait vue avec la photo, il aurait sûrement fait une crise de jalousie. Emma reprit ses esprits, attrapa sa veste et ses clefs. Elle laissa son fils faire un dernier bisou à son père et ils partirent tous les deux.

OOOoooOOO

Régina avait fini ses préparatifs pour le voyage depuis deux jours, autant dire qu'elle était plus que pressée de partir. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte : être demain, dans cet avion qui l'emmènerait le plus loin possible de son mari et son insupportable fille. Malheureusement, il lui restait encore une soirée à passer avec la pimbêche.

Elle préparait le repas quand une tête blonde déboula dans la cuisine.

 **\- Tu fais quoi Régina ?**

\- **Je prépare des chaussons aux pommes, tu veux m'aider ?**

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, les yeux brillants, visiblement très heureux de cuisiner avec elle. Régina aida Kristof à grimper sur une chaise pour être à la bonne hauteur et ils commencèrent à faire la pâte.

\- **Maman elle a dit que tu partais loin pour ton travail,** dit-il soudainement, un air triste sur le visage

 **\- Oui, mais je reviens vite ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plaît ?**

 **\- J'aimerais bonhomme,** répondit Regina en souriant, **mais je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est pour le travail, tu t'ennuierais, c'est pour les grands.**

 **\- Mais je suis grand moi !** Il s'étira autant qu'il le put pour montrer à quel point il l'était.

La brune rigola et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle se retourna pour allumer le four, mais à l'abri des regards son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à la tristesse. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir d'enfants. C'était l'un de ses plus grands souhaits mais il ne se réaliserait probablement jamais.

\- **Ah ! Tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout !**

Régina sursauta et se retourna, en souriant par automatisme.

\- **J'ai fai** **t** **à manger avec Régina !**

 **\- C'est bien, mais c'est l'heure de se laver !**

Elle vit Mary-Margaret prendre Kristof et sortir de la cuisine. Elle resta plantée là en attendant désespérément d'être à demain.

OOOoooOOO

Emma et Henry attendaient calmement devant la porte de Elsa, que cette dernière vienne ouvrir. Elsa était probablement la seule amie que Emma n'aitjamais eu. Elle s'était rencontrées dans un foyer et étaient rapidement devenues inséparables. Elsa était arrivée au foyer avec sa sœur Anna. C'était un miracle qu'une fratrie ne soit pas séparée par le système. Malgré la timidité d'Elsa, Emma ne s'était pas démontée, bien décidée à se faire des amis. Puis ellesavaient fini par fuguertoutesles trois.

Avec le temps, Elsa s'était assagie et avait arrêté les bêtises, préférant se consacrer à ses études pour devenir avocate. Anna, elle, s'était mariée trois fois, avait fait le tour du monde puis était finalement rentrée et devenue enseignante.

La poignée bougea enfin et la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande blonde, ravie de voir enfin celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

 **\- Pourquoi on a attendu que tu parte** **s** **en voyage deux semaines pour se voir ?**

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi, oui je vais bien et toi ? Oh tu sais, je suis débordée en ce moment** , fit Emma pour faire remarquer à Elsa son manque de politesse.

Elles éclatèrent de rire en s'étreignant chaleureusement. Henry vint se joindre au câlin comme pour rappeler qu'il était là lui aussi. Elsa les fit entrer et déposa les valises dans la chambre d'ami où Henry séjournera.

 **\- Alors jeune homme on vient s'éclater avec s** **a** **marraine pendant que maman par** **t** **travailler non-stop pendant deux semaines ?**

Ils se tapèrent dans la main sous le regard d'Emma qui était à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la réprimande.

\- **On pourra aller à la patinoire s'teuh pla** **î** **t !**

 **\- Si tu es sage !**

L'enfant émit un petit cri de joie, il adorait les vacances chez sa marraine, ils faisaient toujours pleinde trucs trop cools dont il pouvait se vanter devant ses camarades.

\- **Comment vas-tu Emma ?**

 **\- Un peu stressée de partir si loin de mon fils pour si longtemps.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas, il sera avec moi, il ne risque rien.**

 **\- Ouais…**

 **\- Hé !** Elle mit un coup de coude à Emma qui lui sourit.

 **\- Et Kilian ? Il ne pouvait pas garder Henry ?**

 **\- Non, enfin si, il pouvait mais… je voulais qu'il** **ait** **un peu de temps pour lui. Du coup, il part en excursion pêche avec des collègues pendan** **t** **une dizaine de jours.**

 **\- Donc en fait, si je résume, toi tu pars dans les îles, lui pêcher pendant dix jours pendant que moi je garde le sale mioche ?**

 **\- Hey ! Je suis pas un sale mioche !** s'exclama Henry

\- **Oui c'est à peu près ça… Tu oubli** **e** **s que j'y vais pour le travail, pas pour faire du tourisme !**

 **\- Tu vas pas te plaindre ! Il y a pire comme cadre pour travailler !**

 **\- C'est pas faux !**

Emma resta discuter encore un peu, puis il fut l'heure de dire au revoir à son fils, qui avait l'air plutôt pressé qu'elle parte. Elle savait que tout irait bien avec Elsa, mais elle n'était jamais partie aussi longtemps loin de son fils.

Quand elle poussa la porte de son appartement, unedélicieuse odeur flottait dans la pièce. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la source de ce délicieux parfum et trouva un table joliment décorée.

\- **Alors ?** **Ç** **a te pla** **î** **t ?**

 **\- Killian, c'est quoi tout ça ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te voir pendant quinze jours et en plus on a rarement des soirées sans Henry, je veux en profiter.**

Emma l'embrassa et prit place à la table, pressée de découvrir ce que Killian lui avait préparé.

OOOoooOOO

Regina fut la première à arriver à l'aéroport elle attendait dans le grand hall, espérant que les autres se dépêcheraient un peu. Elle reconnutdeux autres mannequins qui passaient la porte, David et Robin. Elle ne les fréquentait pas vraiment mais ils semblaient plutôt sympas. Elle les salua rapidement, d'autres personnes arrivaient déjà. Une chevelure blonde attira son attention. Emma se tenait à quelques mètres, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, l'air ébahie et perdue. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer, portant d'une main ce qui semblait être son matériel de photographie et dans l'autre une valise.

La brune s'approcha d'elle

 **\- Tu sembles avoir besoin d'aide.**

 **\- Ouais… je n'ai jamais pris l'avion, je suis un peu perdue là…**

Régina attrapa une des malles que tenait Emma et la conduisit vers le reste du groupe. Ils restèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que l'annonce de leur vol résonne dans l'immensité du lieu. Régina guida Emma parmi la foule. Emma donna son billet et ses affaires comme on le lui demandait sous le regard presque amusé, un peu moqueur, de Régina. Emma avança dans un long couloir, suivant de près la brune, elles s'arrêtèrent pour faire la queue qui leur permettraitde monter à bord de l'avion.

Une fois assise, Emma regarda par le hublot. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Comment un objet si grand et si lourd pouvait-il s'élever à des kilomètres du sol ? Elle ferma les yeux et colla sa tête au siège priant pour être déjà arrivée.

\- **Détends-toi un peu ! Ce n'est pas en te crispant que tout ira mieux.**

 **\- Jeff ! Dis-moi que c'est toi qui es à côté de moi, s'il te pla** **î** **t ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une pauvre main innocente à écraser au décollage.**

 **\- Non désolé je suis trois rangs plus loin…**

 **\- Tu n'auras qu'à torturer la mienne !**

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent la brune tout sourire. Jeff partit sans un mot rejoindre sa place et Régina prit place aux côtés de la blonde. L'annonce du départ de l'appareil se fit entendre et Emma commença à vraiment se sentir mal.

\- **Pas la peine de stresser, on ne sent presque pas le mouvement de l'appareil une fois en vol. Pour le décollage ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. Détends-toi et pense que dans quelques heures tu seras tranquillement en train de t'installer dans un hôtel avec vue sur la plage pour deux semaines de travail sous le soleil.**

La seule réponse de Emma fut un petit sourire crispé. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration quand l'avion commença à bouger. Les roues décollèrent du sol et la blonde attrapa par réflexe la main de la brune qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces.

L'atterrissage se passa beaucoup mieux pour Emma puisqu'elle s'était endormie. Tout le monde récupéra ses affaires et monta dans un car qui les attendait. Georges prit la parole pendant d'interminables minutes. Emma fut soulagée de voir l'hôtel se dessiner au loin, cette journée était bien trop éprouvante pour elle. Dans le hall du bâtiment une jeune fille au look un peu excentrique les accueillit.

 **\- Salut à tous ! Moi c'est Ruby. Je vais vous accueillir pour** **c** **es deux semaines. J'ai ici une liste,** elle tendit une feuille, **de l'attribution de vos chambres. Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous n'avez qu'à me demander. Bon séjour.**

Un mouvement de foule eut lieu vers le comptoir où était poséela feuille. Emma et Regina restèrent à l'écart, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de se dépêcher : chacun aurait sa chambre. Quand les autres furent partis, elles s'approchèrent enfin. Regina donna son nom et Ruby lui tendit la clef correspondant à sa chambre.

 **\- Emma Swan.**

 **\- Oh ! J'avais oublié... je suis terriblement navrée madame, mais la chambre que nous vous avions attribuée à eu un problème de plomberie… l'hôtel est complet… c'est terriblement gênant…**

 **\- Et je fais comment moi ?** demanda le plus calmement possible Emma.

 **\- Je vais appeler le gérant pour voir ce que je peux faire.**

Après un long coup de fil qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère d'Emma, elle raccrocha enfin.

 **\- Je suis désolée mais la seule solution serait de partager la chambre de vos collègues jusqu'aux réparations de votre chambre. Nous pouvons rajouter un lit dans la chambre d'un collègue si vous le souhaitez.**

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi,** proposa Régina.

Emma ne répondit pas, surprise du calme de Régina face à la situation qu'elle trouvait inacceptable.

\- **Très bien, laisse** **z-** **moi prévenir le personnel d'aménager la chambre pour que** **vous** **puissiez y séjourner.**

Emma remercia Régina d'un signe de tête. Elles montèrent dans la chambre où elles trouvèrent deux lits de part et d'autre de la chambre assez grande. La décoration était à la fois sombre et élégante. Une petite porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain où se trouvait une grande baignoire, un lavabo placé sous un miroir qui occupaitpresque tout l'espace.

\- **Emma ?** appela Regina, **Je t'avais dit dans l'avion que tu aurais vue sur la mer.**

Emma s'approcha de la grand baie vitrée où se trouvait Régina et put découvrir l'océan à une centaine de mètres à peine. La baie vitrée donnait sur un petit balcon cozy. Emma soupira de soulagement, la journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise finalement.

* * *

 **Une p'tite review ?**

 **Je vous promet de poster bien plus rapidement le prochain chapitre ;')**

 **Il y aura même un OS bientôt ! (enfin normalement)**

 ***LOVE'N'KISS***


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 !**

 **L'attente a été moins longue, j'espère ça vous plaira, les choses s'accéléreront au prochain chapitre ;p**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **regina2015 : Détends-toi ! Même si c'est du drama tout n'est pas toujours triste ! Il y a des moments heureux :)**

 **hook50 :** **Killian n'est pas cool c'est sûr :/ Le voyage promet d'être intéressant :p**

 **Regina lily Swan : J'aime bien coupé comme ça ;p J'espère que le suite te plaira :)**

 **Senvrillon : Oui, vive les problèmes de plomberie, ahahahahah !**

 **Weakness Shadow : Et oui me revoilà ! Ce voyage s'annonce palpitant ! Loin de Killian ! Voici la suite ! (J'ai répondu avec autant de "!" XD)**

 **Raphi5930 : Pour répondre à ta question : Oui ! xD **

**Pinguouine : Le chapitre suivant c'est maintenant :p**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

- _ **Et tu n'as pas eu trop peur dans l'avion ?**_

 _ **-**_ **Oh que si j'ai eu peur ! Mais finalement tout s'est bien passé ! Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui avec Elsa ?**

 **-** _ **Je suis allé au parc, puis on a mangé un hot-dog puis on est allé**_ **s** _ **au cinéma !**_

 _ **-**_ **Woaw, vous en avez fait des choses ! Bon mon trésor, je dois y aller je t'aime fort.**

 **-** _ **Moi aussi maman !**_

Il raccrocha rapidement et Emma se trouva seule face à son téléphone. Elle s'allongea sur le lit où elle était assise puis observa Regina qui déballait ses affaires. La brune, qui sentit le regard appuyésur elle, se retourna et lui sourit.

\- **Pas trop dur d'être loin de son enfant ?**

 **\- Ça va, enfin pour l'instant. Je suis sûre que dans deux jours on me retrouvera à pleurer parce que je veux le voir.**

Regina rigola et accrocha le dernier chemisier qui restait dans sa valise avant de se retourner.

\- **Et si nous faisions le tour de l'hôtel ? Nous devons rejoindre les autres dans une trentaine de minutes.**

 **\- Oui pourquoi pas.**

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et visitèrent l'hôtel. Une grande pièce avait été aménagée comme un petit coin de tranquillité pour les clients. Des fauteuils confortables se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la salle, quelques bibliothèques offraient toutes sortes d'ouvrages, un douce musique était diffusée et le parfum des fleurs régnait partout. Elles trouvèrent aussi le restaurant de l'hôtel qui n'avait pas l'air si mal. Tout comme le bar d'ailleurs.

Elles rejoignirent le groupe dans une des salles de réunion de l'établissement. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Georges se leva réclama le silence.

\- **Bien. Je sais que le voyage a été fatiguant, que le décalage horaire est difficile mais cette mise au point est nécessaire. L'organisation des jours à venir sera ainsi : le matin un car nous emmènera sur les lieux de prise de vue, qui seront pour l'occasion interdit** **s** **au public. Nous revenons à l'hôtel le midi, vous pourrez vous restaurer où bon vous semble en ville tant que vous revenez pour le départ des photos de l'après-midi. Ensuite nous rentrons et vous userez de votre temps comme vous le souhaitez. Vous aurez bien évidemment un jour de repos dans la semaine. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse la journée de libre, pour vous reposer et être en forme pour demain.**

Tout le monde fut soulagé. Il est vrai que ce n'était que le milieu de matinée ici, mais pour eux la journée avait commencé depuis bien longtemps et un peu de repos ne ferait pas de mal. Emma et Régina décidèrent de remonter dans leur chambre, et profiter un peu du calme.

\- **Régina !**

Elles se retournèrent en même temps pour découvrir qui les interpellait. Ashley et Hope arrivèrent rapidement à leur hauteur et s'arrêtèrent.

- **Nous allons à la plage profiter un peu du soleil et de l'eau. Vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas !** Régina leur sourit, **on se rejoint sur la plage, si vous voulez.**

Les deux blondes repartirent et Régina ouvrit enfin la prote de la chambre. Elle s'empressa d'attraper son maillot de bain et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Emma rentra et s'assit sur son lit. Elle vit la brune ressortir de la salle de bain dans une petite robe d'été bleue qui lui allait à merveille. Les yeux noisettes dévisagèrent Emma qui baissa les yeux.

\- **Tu ne te changes pas ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas à la plage.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon truc, mais vas-y.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ?**

Emma hocha la tête et regarda Régina s'en aller. Elle soupira mais des coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle se leva et ouvrit.

\- **Jeff !**

 **\- Tu viens à la plage avec les autres ?**

 **\- Non, on m'a déjà proposé j'ai refusé.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? Aller viens on va s'amuser un peu.**

 **\- Non merci ça ira je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?**

 **\- Non, v** **a** **avec les autres je vais s** **û** **rement lire ou appeler Killian.**

 **\- Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors.**

Il repartit et Emma ferma la porte. Elle s'y adossa quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Face au miroir, elle releva son t-shirt et observa le bleu qui colorait ses côtes. Elle se tourna et se tordit légèrement pour en observer un second en bas du dos. D'ici quelques jours ils auraient disparu et elle pourrait se balader en maillot de bain librement. En attendant, elle étouffait dans sa veste en cuir rouge.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Killian. Elle sortit sur le balcon et s'y accouda. Après deux sonneries, l'homme décrocha.

\- _**Tu vas bien Love ?**_ s'empressa de demander le brun connaissant l'appréhension d'Emma envers les avions.

\- **Oui, le voyage s'est bien passé.**

 **-** _ **L'hôtel est sympa ?**_

 **\- Oui, il est assez joli et confortable. Et il est tout près de la plage, je vois la mer du balcon.**

 **-** _ **Tu vas pouvoir bronzer ! Passer toutes tes journées au soleil comme quand on séchait les premiers jours de beaux temps.**_

Emma sourit. Elle vit le groupe qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la plage. Elle observa Jeff qui s'empressa d'attraper la crème solaire d'une des mannequins et de lui étaler dans le dos, laissant ses mains se balader un peu trop longtemps selon la jeune fille qui lui fit visiblement une remarque.

\- _**Tu m'écoutes Emma ?**_

 _ **-**_ **Oui oui désolé** **e** **, je suis un peu fatiguée avec ce décalage horaires.**

 **-** _ **Je comprends, je te laisse profiter de la plage et du soleil. A plus tard Love.**_

Emma resta sur le balcon, à observer l'océan. Elle entendait le rire de ses collègues remonter jusqu'à elle. Elle retourna à l'intérieur. La chaleur devint vraiment insupportable et elle retira sa veste puisqu'elle se trouvait seule.

Vers treize heures, Régina débarqua, l'informant qu'ils se rendaient tous au restaurant de l'hôtel pour manger. Elle attrapa à la voléesa veste et l'enfila rapidement avant de suivre la brune. L'après-midi, ils étaient tous si épuisés, que chacun regagna sa chambre et dormit.

Emma et Regina avaient elles aussi rejoint leur chambre. Emma zappaitles chaines à la télé. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui était raconté, comme ce n'était pas dans sa langue natale. Désespérée, elle l'éteignit et soupira. Elle observa Régina qui lisait dans fauteuil.

\- **Tu lis quoi ?**

 **\- "Loin d'elle", c'est un roman qui raconte le combat d'un homme pour retrouver sa femme disparue.**

 **\- Hum… ça a l'air int** **ér** **essant.**

 **\- Ça l'est.** Régina mit son marque-page et referma le livre. **Tu t'ennui** **e** **s on dirait.**

 **\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis fatiguée, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir.**

 **\- Apprenons à mieux nous connaitre.**

 **\- Ouais…¸** répondit la blonde, un peu surprise.

 **\- D'où viens-tu Emma ?**

 **\- D'un peu partout, mais j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à Boston. Et toi ?**

 **\- Je viens de New-York. Je suis arrivée à Boston quand…** elle sembla soudain gênée, **Euh… quand j'étais jeune.**

 **\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Autres que Zelena bien évidem** **m** **ent…** demanda Emma, ignorant la gêne de sa collègue.

\- **Non, je n'ai qu'elle** **et** **c'est bien suffisant ! Et toi ?**

 **\- Non, je suis… une enfant du système, je n'ai pas de famille. Elsa est pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur.**

 **\- Qui est Elsa ?**

 **\- Une fille que j'ai rencontrée dans un foyer. C'est elle qui s'occupe de mon fils.**

 **\- Vous savez, il vaut mieux parfois ne pas avoir de famille que d'en avoir une horrible.**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.** Emma sourit.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter. Emma ouvrit la porte. Jeff lui demanda si elle était d'accord pour aller boire un café ensemble. Emma accepta volontiers de passer un peu de temps avec son ami et quitta la chambre. Ils attendaient depuis quelques minutes assis à une table du bar de l'hôtel que leur café arrive.

 **\- Alors ? Ça se passe bien avec Regina ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

Jefferson haussa les épaules et le serveur vint leur déposer leurs deux cafés.

- **C'est moi ou il y a un truc entre toi et Regina ? Une espèce de tension ?** demanda Emma.

\- **Un peu, c'est possible.**

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Il se pourrait que j'ai… Je lui ai demandé… de ne pas s'approcher de toi.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** s'emballa Emma à la fois surprise et énervée.

\- **J'ai entendu des choses sur elle, Emma.**

 **\- Des choses ?** questionna Emma, peu convaincue.

 **\- Oui, les autres ne l'aime** **nt** **pas beaucoup. Elle est mystérieuse, froide. Enfin à part Ashley, très peu lui adresse** **nt** **la parole. Elle fait peur.**

Emma se mit à rire. Enormément. C'était probablement la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle n' **ait** jamais entendue. Elle remarqua que Jeff, lui, ne rigolait pas du tout.

\- **Emma, les gens abusent peut-être, mais il est clai** **r** **qu'elle est louche cette femme. Je serais toi je m'en éloignerais.**

 **\- C'est totalement absurde ! Personne ne la conna** **i** **t ! Vous la jugez tous, mais aucun de vous ne sait qui elle est vraiment ! C'est désolant !**

Elle partit du bar, à la fois déçue et énervée du comportement de son ami.

Toute la soirée, les deux amis s'évitèrent, ce qui surprit assez le groupe, plutôt habitué à les voir complices. Le repas se passa calmement, tout le monde était épuisé et rêvait de bon repos. Emma s'était promenée un peu sur la plage avant de remonter. Le bruit des vagues l'apaisait. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et les grains de sable lui caressaient les orteils. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement. Ça faisait longtemps n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation.

Emma remonta à la chambre d'hôtel. Elle trouva Régina assise dans son lit à lire son livre. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle leva la tête, sourit à la blonde et replongea dans son roman. Elle plissa les yeux et remonta ses lunettes du bout des doigts. Emma observait ces gestes avec attention. Elle se rendit compte de son insistance et baissa les yeux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se changea et se glissa dans son lit.

Emma ferma les yeux. Cette journée longue et épuisante avait été pleine de surprises. Elle s'endormit rapidement, pressée d'être à demain.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hey !**

 **Voici le chapitre 9 ! J'ai encore mis du temps à l'écrire, je suis vraiment désolée :/**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Un grand merci à vous pour vos review à chaque chapitre. Vous me donnez le sourire et la force d'avancer :)**

* * *

 **regina2015 : Tu vas encore pouvoir profiter du bonheur dans ce chapitre :') Merci de me laisser si souvent des review :)**

 **Regina lily Swan : :) Merci de me laisser régulièrement des review, ça fait plaisir :)**

 **gege du 76 : je suis contente que ça te plaise :)**

 **Ouat50 : J'aime prendre le temps de poser les personnages :) Tu n'es pas la seule personne qui rêve de giffler Killian :')**

 **Lillith1964 : Je suis heureuse que yu aimes l'histoire :) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :)**

 **Guest : De rien voici la suite :)**

 **Guest : Patience ! Si elles divorcent maintenant il n'y a plus d'histoire xD**

 **Poulinana : Je suis contente car beaucoup aime le fait que je laisse le temps aux deux personnages de se poser et se connaître ! Je te remercie de laisser des reviews régulièrement :)**

 **Rozaline38 : Je suis ravie que tu aimes l'histoire :) Voici le suite que tu aimeras autant je l'espère :) Comme tu l'as dit, être dans la même chambre ne va pas être de tout repos ;p**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Emma ouvrit les yeux difficilement ce matin, mais ce qu'elle aperçut finit de la réveiller totalement. Régina était enroulée dans sa serviette de bain, penchée dans son armoire. Ses longues jambes bronzées parfaitement dévoilées, le tissu à l'image de l'hôtel s'arrêtant sous les fesses de la brune. Des gouttes glissaient le long de ses cheveux et venaient s'écraser sur le haut de son dos, avant de rouler jusqu'à la serviette.

Emma se délectait de ce spectacle mais la brune se tourna vivement en soupirant. Elle croisa le regard émeraude et sourit.

\- **Enfin réveillée Emma ! Tu dors comme une vraie marmotte toi**.

\- **O** **ui,** répondit Emma gênée d'avoir été surprise en plein voyeurisme **, je vais aller me laver aussi.**

Elle sortit rapidement de son lit et courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait les joues rougies, les pupilles légèrement dilatées mais surtout, elle avait l'air idiote. Jamais elle ne s'était surprise à regarder comme ça une femme. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser les images de la brune de son esprit, malheureusement tout l'inverse se produisit. Elle revit les délicates épaules de Regina sur lesquelles elle s'imagina laisser glisser ses doigts doucement. Emma rouvrit les yeux et se glissa sous l'eau tiède de la douche. Elle devait absolument se débarrasser de ces visions enjôleuses.

Quand elle ressortit enfin Régina l'attendait pour descendre manger. Encore bouleversée, Emma hocha vivement la tête pour seule réponse. Emma évita le regard de Regina jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur émette un bip leur indiquant qu'elles étaient arrivées. Seuls quelques uns des membres de l'équipe se trouvaient dans le restaurent, les deux femmes s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart au grand désespoir d'Emma qui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir ignorer la belle brune.

La photographe se concentrait sur son café quand un raclement de gorge lui fit lever les yeux. Regina la fixait en haussant un sourcil. Emma comprit alors qu'elle s'interroger sur son comportement, elle se chercha une excuse.

\- **Désolée je ne suis pas très bavarde le matin…**

 **\- Je vois ça** , répondit calmement Regina.

\- **Tu as bien dormi ?** tenta Emma, pour débuter une conversation.

\- **Mon lit me manque mais ça devrait aller,** elle regarda sa montre et roula des yeux. **Dépêche-toi de boire ton café nous allons être en retard.**

OOOoooOOO

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si elle s'était imaginée, un jour, prendre des photos dans un endroit aussi merveilleux. Toute émerveillée, elle s'extasiait du moindre élément de cet espace qui semblait coupé du monde. C'était cliché bien sûr, de prendre en photo des mannequins dans l'eau d'une cascade, un écrin de verdure en arrière-plan, mais à cet instant tout le monde était bien trop occupé à regarder le paysage pour s'en soucier.

Emma installa son matériel et sortit un deuxième appareil. Elle commença à photographier cette beauté unique qui l'entourait. Puis elle prit quelques clichés de l'équipe qui s'activait dans ce décor immobile et calme.

Elle aperçut un sourire, qu'elle captura instantanément. Elle décrocha l'œil de son appareil et regarda Regina.

\- **Tu t'amuses ?** lui demanda la brune.

\- **Je prends quelque** **s** **photo avec mon appareil perso. Cet endroit est si magique !**

\- **Dépêche-toi George est bientôt prêt.**

Emma rangea son appareil et se mit en place, encore sous le charme du lieu. Georges appela Hope, une petite blonde gringalette, mais au fort caractère. Les premiers shootings furent faits sous un arbre aux fleurs colorées. Emma s'appliquait à saisir la beauté de ces femmes dans un décor encore plus merveilleux.

Malgré l'ombre des arbres, la chaleur était étouffante, mais Emma eut vraiment chaud quand le corps d'une certaine brune apparut dans l'appareil, une bouffée de chaleur la prit de court. Elle se mit en place et photographia ce chef de la nature. Elle pensait aux fleurs bien évidemment… Quand Regina s'en alla pour laisser place à un autre mannequin, Emma ferma les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Elle se ressaisit et termina son travail. George annonça qu'une brève pause ferait du bien à l'équipe. Les mannequins partirent se changer et Emma s'éloigna un peu, pour arriver au bord du bassin créé par la chute d'eau. Elle forma une coupe de ses mains et les remplit d'eau fraîche, qu'elle étala sur son visage. Elle laissa l'eau froide descendre le long de son cou et se faire absorber par le tissu du tee-shirt blanc qu'elle portait.

\- **On reprend dans deux minutes Emma,** l'informa une voix dans son dos.

Une voix qu'elle reconnut facilement.

\- **Jeff, désolé** e **, j'avais un peu chaud, je suis venue me rafraichir ici.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il se tut quelques instants et reprit :

\- **Je voulais m'excuser Emma, je me suis comporté n'importe comment la dernière fois je suis désolé.**

 **\- Je comprends, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort moi aussi.**

 **\- Alle** z **vien** **s** **par ici.**

Il l'étreignit doucement. Ils restèrent comme ça sans bouger, contents de se retrouver. Ils se lâchèrent enfin et repartirent vers l'équipe. Emma souriait bêtement et Jeff l'attrapa par les épaules.

Emma reprit place derrière son appareil qui était désormais orienté vers la cascade. Les mannequins posaient dans l'eau, se mouillant jusqu'aux cuisses. Quelques rayons de soleil traversaient l'épais feuillage et venaient se déposer sur l'eau autour des femmes.

Les photos s'enchaînaient et Emma commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Il ne restait que quelques personnes à passer et enfin elle pourrait se reposer. Regina fut le mannequin suivant. Emma approcha l'appareil de son visage pour se positionner. Quand elle aperçut le corps de la brune au travers de l'objectif, elle se pinça imperceptiblement la lèvre supérieure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de contempler les perles d'eau qui glissaient le long de la peau ambrée.

Regina sortit de son champs de vision, ce qui lui permit de reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Une petite rousse vint prendre sa place. Emma releva la tête, comme pour chercher celle qui venait de partir. Elle se reconcentra difficilement sur sa tâche, un regard appuyé dans son dos.

\- **Et voilà, on en a terminé pour aujourd'hui,** informa enfin Georges.

Tout le monde se mit à ranger le matériel. Emma repliait son appareil quand une voix l'interpella.

\- **Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse que ce soit fini.**

 **\- Oh que si ! Cette journée était épuisante !**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?** demanda Regina

 **\- C'est juste que j'aurai** **s** **aimé avoir plus de temps dans ce petit coin de paradis, pour prendre quelques clichés. Mais bon tant pis, on dit que les meilleurs souvenirs sont ceux que l'on a ici,** elle montra sa tête et se remit à ranger.

Regina s'éloigna un sourire en coin. Elle réapparut quand Emma fermait la malle et s'apprêtait à la soulever. La brune lui donna un coup de main pour l'emmener jusqu'au car qui les attendait à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Enfin arrivées, elles déposèrent le matériel dans la soute. Emma posa son pied sur la première marche pour monter quand Regina la tira en arrière.

\- **Non, nous ne partons pas.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai discuté avec Georges pour que nous restions un peu. Pour que tu aies le temps de prendre des photos.**

 **\- Mais… Merci…** répondit Emma, surprise et touchée du geste de la brune.

Le moteur vrombissant du car se fit retentir et elles regardèrent le véhicule s'éloigner.

\- **Et on va rentrer comment au juste ?**

 **\- On prendra un taxi !**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Les deux femmes marchaient depuis un bon bout de temps dans cet espace préservé de toute activité humaine. Emma s'extasiait de tout et immortalisait chaque brin d'herbe d'une quinzaine de photos. Regina s'amusait de voir la blonde aussi excitée. On aurait dit un enfant le jour de Noël. Emma était penchée sur une fleur, cherchant le parfait angle pour sa photo. Elle revint vers la brune en trottinant. Elle passa l'appareil à Régina pour qu'elle admire son travail.

\- **ll fait si chaud ! Je n'en peux plus, on rentre ?**

 **\- Oui, ou…**

Régina ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Elle fit basculer Emma en arrière, qui tombant dans l'eau de la cascade. Elle s'amusait de voir la blonde se relever trempée.

\- **Régina ! Mais ça va pas,** gronda Emma en s'approchant doucement du bord.

Elle attrapa les jambes de Régina et la fit tomber à son tour dans l'eau. La brune criant pendant sa chute. L'eau froide la rafraîchit instantanément. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se relever et aspergea Emma d'eau, qui répliqua directement. Cette petite bataille dura quelques minutes dans les rires et les exclamations.

C'est mouillées et rafraichies qu'elles ressortirent de l'eau. Emma récupéra son appareil qui avait été laissé sur le bord. Elle se retourna et prit des photos de la brune qui s'empressa de poser. Emma reprit son chemin en contemplant les clichés qu'elle venait de prendre. Regina qui se trouvait derrière, regardait les longues boucles blondes en bataille s'écraser sur les épaules d'Emma, les perles d'eau qui en coulaient venant s'écraser sur son tee-shirt.

C'est là que Regina remarqua un détail qui la troubla. A travers le top blanc d'Emma encore trempé, elle aperçut un zone plus sombre en bas de son dos. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un bleu. Elle se demanda rapidement si elle avait blessé son amie en la jetant à l'eau. Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui criait que ce bleu était là depuis plus longtemps, mais surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement comment il était arrivé là.

Elle ne dit rien, elle se faisait peut- être des films. Elle rattrapa Emma et lui proposa de rentrer.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Une petit review ? :)**

 **PS : Je pars à Londres très bientôt, je ne serais spécialement en mesure d'écrire mais j'essaierai tout de même de poster le prochain chapitre dans les plus brefs délais :)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bonne Année 2017 !**

 **Pour tout vous dire la mienne commence très mal :/**

 **J'ai cassé mon ordinateur, c'est pour ça que j'ai mit autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, j'ai pu récupérer quelques trucs mais j'en ai aussi perdu pas mal... Bref ! C'est ma vie et on s'en fou :)**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 10, très bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Pilounana : Et oui ça avance ça avance ! Notre Régina a tout découvert mais il faut encore affronter Emma ! Merci pour mon voyage :)

Guest : Merci !:)

regina2015 : Thanks ! Saches que je ne vous laisserez jamais tomber (petit moment fragile) :') Évidemment qu'elle le sait mais l'admettre et faire face à Emma c'est plus compliqué:)

gege du 76 : Et oui je rêve moi même du ce point coin de paradis, mais je suis en Bretagne dans le froid et la pluie :'( Leur rapprochement c'est pour bientôt (enfin…;) )

Ouat50 : il faut se découvrir avant de se plaire;) et pour ce qui est du « à bientôt »… Encore milles excuse :')

Regina lily Swan : Tant que ça te plait …:)

* * *

Emma était allongée à plat ventre, regardant les photos qu'elle avait prises avec Regina. Cette dernière se préparait pour une petite baignade nocturne. La porte de la salle de bain étant ouverte elle pouvait regarder Emma, qui souriait en regardant certains de ses clichés.

\- **Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner ?**

 **\- Non, merci. Je vais rester ici pour ce soir,** répondit gentiment Emma.

\- **Vraiment ? Mais tu vas t'ennuyer ! Et moi je vais être seule !**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas trop la plage. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Hope ou Ashley de t'accompagner.**

Regina soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta la main sur la poignée

 **\- Rassure-moi ! Tu viendras bien te baigner au moins une fois ?** demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- **Oui, sûrement. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Juste pour avoir le plaisir de te voir en maillot de bain.**

Sur ces mots elle sortit.

Emma restait la bouche ouverte, en regardant la porte par laquelle venait de partir la brune. Elle avait du mal à assimiler les paroles prononcées par Regina. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal entendu ? Elle avait beau se repasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête, rien n'y faisait. Elle tenta de se remettre à la contemplation de ses photos mais ça s'avérait plus difficile que prévu.

OOOoooOOO

Regina marchait sur le sable encore chaud. Elle souriait, en imaginant la tête de la blonde après qu'elle ait lancée sa petite phrase. Elle déposa son sac et regarda les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé et brillait de mille feux. Elle retira la petite robe qu'elle portait et se dirigea vers l'eau. La lune l'éclairait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se repérer dans la nuit. Elle commença à nager doucement. Nager l'aidait à réfléchir.

Elle pensa à Emma. Aux marques de coups qu'elle avait aperçues. Des centaines de questions lui traversaient l'esprit : comment en parler avec Emma ? Comment aborder le sujet ? Emma ne voulait peut-être pas en parler ? Et si elle se trompait sur tout depuis le début et que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait ?

Regina plongea la tête dans l'eau et ressortit. Elle se tourna vers l'hôtel. Elle vit qu'Emma se trouvait sur le balcon. De là où elle était, elle ne distinguait que des formes mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Regina reprit sa nage, toujours tourmentée.

OOOoooOOO

\- _Vraiment ?_

 _-_ **Oui, c'était vraiment splendide. Je ne savais plus où regarder tellement c'était magnifique ! Oh Killian j'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir tout ça avec moi !**

 **-** _J'aimerais aussi… Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire mannequin. Je t'aurai suivi et tu aurais pu profiter de mon corps d'Apollon à souhait._

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Le regard d'Emma ne lâchait pas la petite ombre qui nageait au loin, seulement éclairée de la lumière blanche de la lune.

\- _Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est chez toi love mais moi je dois y aller. Je t'aime._

 _-_ **Moi aussi je t'aime Killian.**

 ***BIP***

Emma regardait l'horizon comme perdu **e** dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à son fils. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle le savait en sécurité chez Elsa, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle aurait aimé pourvoir rester à ses côtés.

Elle rentra et se fit couler un bon bain chaud. Elle s'y glissa doucement. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce peu de détente. La vapeur qui s'échappait du bain recouvrait le miroir de buée. La mousse qui flottait à la surface du bain, laissait échapper une délicate odeur.

Elle ressortit quand l'eau refroidit, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et sortit dans la chambre. Elle prit rapidement de quoi s'habiller et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle se changea rapidement et coiffa ses cheveux humides. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sortit en souriant et regarda Régina qui se débarrassait de ses affaires.

\- **Ça te dirait de sortir ce soir, aller au bar de l'hôtel ou se promener ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi pas,** répondit Regina, ravie, **laisse-moi quelques minutes.**

Emma s'assit sur son lit en attendant la brune. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu cette envie de sortir avec Regina, mais elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec cette amie. Apprendre à la connaitre car en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur cette femme.

\- **On y va !** Regina sortit Emma de ses pensées et elles prirent le chemin de la sortie.

OOOoooOOO

Elles étaient depuis un petit moment au bar de l'hôtel à discuter. Emma avait remarqué la façon dont Régina évitait ou détournait toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait. Mais elle ne disait rien. Regina devait avoir ses raisons et elle les respectait. Elles décidèrent de sortir marcher sur la plage avant de remonter se coucher.

Emma avait enlevé ses chaussures et regardait ses pieds s'enfoncer à chaque pas dans le sable. Regina se tenait les épaules, la brise qui soufflait était plutôt fraiche. Emma qui avait remarqué que la brune avait froid, enleva sa veste et lui tendit.

\- **Non Emma, ça va aller.**

 **\- Prends-la, je ne suis pas frileuse.**

 **\- Merci.**

Regina enfila la veste et fut envahie par l'odeur d'Emma. A sa grande surprise ça la troubla. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et reprit sa marche.

\- **C'est mieux ?**

 **\- Oui, merci beaucoup, tu es sûre de ne pas avoir froid ?**

Emma fit non de la tête et regarda vers l'océan. Le rythme régulier des vagues l'apaisait. Tout semblait soudainement plus facile. Elle respirait à pleins poumons cet air si différent de Boston. La légère brise, qui donnait si froid à Régina, la faisait revivre.

Après quelques mètres silencieux, elles décidèrent de rentrer. A peine eurent-elles passé les portes qu'elles furent interpelées par Ruby, l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- **Mademoiselle Swan !**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Votre chambre sera prête demain soir.**

 **\- Déjà ?** intervint Regina, **Vous avez été rapide.**

 **\- Le bien-être et le confort de nos clients avant tout.**

\- **Merci,** répondit sincèrement Emma.

\- **Passez me voir en rentrant demain.**

Emma la salua de la tête et les deux amies s'éloignèrent. Dans l'ascenseur, Emma hésita à poser une question à Regina. Elle avait peur de passer pour une folle. Finalement elle se lanca.

 **\- Regina je peux te poser une question ?**

 **\- Oui,** sembla surprise la brune.

\- **Tu avais l'air déçue que ma chambre soit déjà prête… Pourquoi ?** demanda Emma en hésitant.

- **Je n'aime pas trop la solitude. Ma chambre sera beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne.**

Emma ne répondit pas , cette réponse la satisfaisait. Mais une autre lui trottait dans la tête.

 **\- Et je …**

Les portes s'ouvrirent, ce qui la coupa. Les deux femmes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Pendant que Regina ouvrait la porte, Emma se demanda s'il elle devait vraiment poser la question à la brune.

 **\- Tu viens Emma ?**

Regina la regardait, tenant la porte ouverte pour lui faciliter le passage. Emma entra, se débarrassa de ses affaires et regarda la brune en faire de même. Regina lui tendit la veste en la remerciant, Emma la saisit machinalement et lâcha sa question d'une traite :

\- **Regina ? Ce que tu as dit tout a l'heure, avant de partir, j'ai bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ?**

 **\- Tout dépend de ce que tu as entendu,** rigola Régina.

\- **Que tu aimerais me voir en maillot de bain ?** dit-elle peu sûre.

\- **Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.**

 **\- Et… pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que j'aimerais te voir en maillot de bain,** répondit naturellement Regina en haussant les épaules.

Puis elle se retourna face à son lit faisant mine d'arranger les draps déjà parfaits. Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Faire du rentre-dedans à Emma ? Et puis quoi encore, elle devenait folle.

Elle refit face à Emma qui avait toujours sa tête de poisson hors de l'eau. Elle s'assit à côté de Emma.

\- **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

 **\- Euh…** Emma secoua la tête, **j'essa** ie **d'assimiler tes paroles.**

 **\- Il n'y pas grand-chose à comprendre. Tu es une belle femme, te voir en tenue légère doit être un régal pour les yeux.**

Emma la fixa de travers quelques instants avant de se lever en s'exclamant, comme si un éclair de génie venait de la frapper.

\- **Tu aimes les femmes ? Oh mon Dieu je suis trop bête ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ?**

Regina rigola un peu en regardant la blonde.

\- **Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?**

 **\- Ça aurait été moins drôle. Puis ta tête en valait le coup.**

Emma fit une moue boudeuse avant de sourire face à la tête de Regina. Elle finit enfin par se rass _e_ oir. Ce fut au tour de Regina d'hésiter à poser ses questions. Emma remarqua ses tourments et la questionna :

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- J'ai… euh,** Regina cherchait la meilleure façon d'en parler mais ne trouva rien, elle hésita mais poursuivit tout de même : **J'ai remarqué que … tu … avais des marques, surtout en bas du dos… des marques qui… enfin je peux me tromper, ressembleraient à des coups…**

Emma se tendit. Elle ne bougeait pas et fixait un point invisible dans le vide. Subitement elle se leva et sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce. Regina allait la suivre quand une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

Elle s'en voulut beaucoup d'avoir gâché cette soirée qui se déroulait si bien. Elle alla se coucher mais ne put trouver le sommeil. Elle attendait qu'Emma revienne. Malheureusement de très longues heures passèrent sans que la porte ne s'ouvre. Regina finit par s'endormir.

OOOoooOOO

Regina écrasa sa main contre le réveil qui résonnait dans la pièce. Elle se frotta les yeux et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se leva alors précipitamment et constata que le lit d'Emma était vide. Elle se rua dans la salle de bain. Vide également. Emma n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Prise de panique, elle courut dans le couloir et chercha la chambre de Jefferson. Elle tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce que l'homme à peine réveillé ne vienne lui ouvrir.

\- **Regina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **\- Tu sais où est Emma ? Elle a disparu !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **\- Elle est partie de façon précipitée hier soir, à cause de moi. Mais elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit.**

Jefferson sembla assimiler la nouvelle. Puis il se fit une raison. Il expliqua à Régina qu'elle était probablement partie se calmer quelque part. Si ça se trouve ils la retrouveraient totalement saoule au bar de l'hôtel. Mais pour lui, la meilleure chose à faire était d'attendre l'heure du départ pour le travail. Son travail était trop important pour qu'elle ne vienne pas.

Regina finit par se calmer et approuva l'idée de Jefferson. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se prépara. Elle descendit comme si de rien n'était boire un café. Quand l'heure si fatidique arriva enfin, Regina fut prise par la panique. L'équipe devait partir d'ici deux petites minutes et ils n'avaient toujours aucune trace d'Emma. Jefferson et Regina étaient de plus en plus inquiets quand Georges, visiblement en colère, vint rajouter son grain de sel.

\- **Où est Emma ? On est censés partir d'une seconde à l'autre !**

 **\- Nous ne savons pas Monsieur,** expliqua Jefferson.

\- **Mais elle n'est pas dans votre chambre Mills ?**

 **\- Si, mais nous… Elle est partie soudainement hier soir, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.**

 **\- Quelqu'un a essayé de l'appeler ?**

 **\- Des centaines de fois oui,** baissa les yeux Régina.

Toute l'équipe s'affola pour retrouver Emma. Ils avaient fouillé l'intégralité de l'hôtel, exploré les rues alentour, mais elle restait introuvable. Régina eut l'idée d'aller vérifier la plage.

Elle était là. Endormie sur un banc, ses yeux rouges et bouffis probablement après avoir pleuré. Regina s'approcha, doucement, puis la réveilla.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Prêts pour ce nouveau chapitre ? ;)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Regina lily Swan :** **Comme tu dis, il fallait que ça arrive :/ Killian et Emma sont un couple "normal", même si Killian est un bel enfoiré il aime Emma et Emma l'aime :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira**

 **gege du 76 : hahaha ! ^^ Tu as encore un peu de temps avant que "Regina ne colle une branlée à Killian" :') **

**MissHarpie :** **Merci pour toutes ces bonnes choses que tu me souhaite :) je te les souhaite également :)**

 **Ouat50 : La réponse à tout tes questionnements (ou presque) dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **SwanQ : De rien ! Merci plutôt à toi, ce sont les lectreurs/trices qui me font avancer :3**

 **alays 59 : Saches que la seule qui pourrait me faire abandonner mon histoire est la mort. Dis comme ça, ça fait un peu dramatique mais JA-MAIS je n'abandonnerais une histoire ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite :) **

**Pilounana : Woaw :3 Tant d'enthousiasme ... :) Il y aura bien une discussion entre elles, et c'est pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **Regina2015 : Il fallait bien en parler un jour :) Après, c'est évident que ça ne va pas être si simple tout ça... Pour ce qui est de Regina, il va encore falloir attendre pour avoir des réponses ;)**

 **La Plume d'E : Une lourde explication peut-être pas tout de suite, mais une discussion oui :) Pour ce qui est de Emma qui quitte Killian... je n'ai qu'une chose an dire.. Patience :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Emma ouvrit les yeux difficilement. La nuit avait était longue et fraîche. Elle s'assit face à Regina qui était à genoux dans le sable. On pouvait voir à son expression tout le soulagement après plusieurs heures d'inquiétude. Elle laissa à Emma le temps de se remettre et de comprend ce qu'il en était.

 **\- Emma, on s'est fait un sang d'encre !**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva rapidement, **nous sommes en retard.**

Ses paroles étaient dénuées de toute émotion. Comme si pleurer tout une nuit avait vidé son corps de sentiments. Regina la regarda s'éloigner à une allure soutenue avant d'aller d'elle aussi rejoindre le groupe.

OOOoooOOO

Depuis deux heures, Emma enchaînait les photos. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis le matin, surtout à Regina. A vrai dire, on aurait même dit qu'elle l'évitait. Dès que la brune s'approchait, Emma trouvait à faire ailleurs et partait sans un regard. Regina était blessée par la situation. Elle n'avait pas souhaité tout ça, elle avait juste voulu aider. Elle avait le regard posé sur la blonde qui posait un genou à terre pour avoir un meilleur angle, quand une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

\- **Regina, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'a pas eu une nuit facile, laisse-lui un peu de temps.**

 **\- Je sais Jefferson. Mais je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir comme ça.**

 **\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?**

Regina hésita. Jefferson était très proche d'Emma. Peut-être était-il déjà au courant ? Et s'il ne le savait pas ? Emma lui pardonnerait-elle un jour si elle le lui disait ? Elle trouva pour seule issue de contourner la question.

\- **Tu connais la famille d'Emma ? Son fils et son mari, tu les connais ?**

 **\- J'ai déjà vu Henry, oui. Mais Killian, non jamais. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Comme ça.**

Elle partit se changer en laissant Jeff à ses questionnements. Pendant qu'elle enfilait un maillot de bain aux couleurs vives une réflexion lui vint. C'était étrange que Jeff, qui était ami avec Emma depuis un certain temps, n'ait jamais rencontré Killian. Pas même croisé, juste une fois.

Georges appela son nom et elle se dirigea sous l'arbre où les photos étaient prises. Regina chercha désespérément le regard d'Emma, mais cette dernière fixa ses pieds jusqu'à ce que Regina soit en place. Elle appuya machinalement sur le bouton puis Regina s'en alla.

Toute la journée se déroula ainsi. Emma était bien plus proche du zombie que de l'être humain, et Regina se traînait lamentablement derrière espérant réparer les erreurs qu'elle avait commises. Jefferson observait ce spectacle désolant de loin. Il avait essayé de parler à Emma mais elle l'avait envoyé bouler comme tous les autres.

Sur le chemin du retour, Regina réfléchit à comment elle pourrait aborder Emma le soir même. Elle devait venir chercher ses affaires dans la chambre avant de regagner la sienne. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour lui parler et s'excuser. Fière de sa nouvelle idée, Regina attendit sereinement l'arrivée à l'hôtel. Une fois à l'hôtel, elle rejoignit directement sa chambre, elle attendrait Emma là-bas.

Regina poussa la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir et perdit tout optimisme. Il n'y avait plus aucune affaire d'Emma. Juste un grand espace vide comblé par deux fauteuils et une table basse qui avaient été mis de côté pour l'occasion.

 **OOOoooOOO**

 **\- Je suis à vous dans un instant Madame,** Ruby posa les papiers qu'elle tenait et se dirigea vers le comptoir, **Madame Swan, vous venez pour votre chambre n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est ça, est-ce que vous avez pu récupérer mes affaires comme je vous l'ai demandé ?**

- **Oui, tout est placé dans votre chambre, la … 208,** lut-elle, **C'est juste en face de celle que vous occupiez avec Madame Mills.**

 **\- Merci.**

Emma saisit la clef et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers sa chambre. Elle prit soin de déballer ses affaires délicatement, de prendre son temps. Elle ne descendit pas manger avec le reste du groupe, elle attendit qu'il soit plus tard. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. La poignée de Regina bougea et Emma referma rapidement sa porte. Elle ne ressortit que quand le couloir fut silencieux. Elle empreinta les escaliers pour ne croiser personne.

Au bar-restaurant de l'hôtel, elle commanda une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise et une bouteille de vin. Elle s'assit et tortura la serviette en papier posée à sa place. Elle observait la salle quand son regard atterrit sur une brune accoudée au bar. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas être reconnue. Quand son repas lui fut servi, elle commença par se verser un grand verre de vin et en but quelques gorgées.

Le repas et la bouteille avalés, elle entreprit de retourner dans sa chambre. Quand elle se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie, un bruit violent retentit au fond du bar.

Emma se retourna et vit Regina le poing encore serré de colère. Un homme se trouvait en face, un verre renversé sur sa chemise, des morceaux de verre à ses pieds et quelques petites entailles sur le visage. Tous les clients restaient figés, les yeux rivés sur Regina. Le barman s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda gentiment de se calmer. Regina tourna la tête, c'est là qu'elle aperçut Emma, près de la sortie. Elle avait été témoin de tout ça, Regina eut terriblement honte.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Emma s'en alla précipitamment. Un serveur aidait l'homme à essuyer le peu de sang qui coulait de ses coupures. Elle s'excusa vaguement et prit, non sans tituber un peu, le chemin qui la menait à sa chambre. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour glisser la clef dans la serrure. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, elle s'avachit sur son lit. Elle repensa à son comportement et s'énerva contre elle-même. Elle attrapa rapidement une feuille et un stylo. Elle commença à écrire une lettre pour Emma.

Ce n'était certes pas une bonne idée, surtout dans son état mais c'est la seule qui lui vint. C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle écrivit de longues lignes. Elle s'excusait, s'expliquait, suppliait. Quand elle eut terminé, elle plia le papier et écrivit le prénom d'Emma dessus. Elle sortit dans le silence du couloir et glissa le papier sous la porte 208.

OOOoooOOO

Emma s'était endormie rapidement malgré ses tourments. Quand elle se réveilla au petit matin, elle se rappela qu'aujourd'hui était leur jour de repos. Ils avaient quartier libre et beaucoup avaient entrepris de visiter la région. Les évènements récents n'avaient pas permis à Emma de programmer quoi que soit. Elle décida alors de se détendre et de prendre un peu de temps pour elle.

En se levant, elle aperçut un mot portant son nom sur le sol. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le lire et le jeta dans la corbeille.

Elle commença par une bonne douche chaude. La vapeur qui émanait de l'eau avait la délicieuse odeur de son gel douche. Elle laissa l'eau glisser sur ses cheveux et sourit un bref instant. Elle avait réussi à oublier l'espace de quelques microsecondes tout ce qu'elle ressentait de négatif. Et ça faisait du bien. Elle sortit après vingt longues minutes.

Elle se regarda attentivement dans le miroir. Il n'y avait plus de traces, ni de bleus. Elle pouvait maintenant profiter de la plage comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait plus du tout envie. Tout le bien-être qu'elle avait senti dans la douche venait de s'envoler quand elle repensa à Regina.

Elle se força tout de même à y aller. Elle enfila son maillot de bain sous sa robe rose pâle, attrapa un livre et sa serviette puis sortit.

Le sable sous ses pieds la chatouillait. Elle trouva une place un peu à l'écart et déposa ses affaires sur le sol. Elle enleva sa robe et laissa les rayons de soleil réchauffer sa peau. Elle mit à plat sa serviette et s'allongea dessus. Elle ouvrit son livre et commença sa lecture.

Cependant, une chose l'empêchait de se concentrer. La lettre de Regina. Avant de partir, elle l'avait vue dans la corbeille et l'avait rapidement récupérée. Elle hésitait à présent à la lire, même si une petite voix lui soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

OOOoooOOO

Regina se réveilla tard. Elle songea à son comportement une fois de plus et s'agaça. Elle sortit sur le petit balcon et fuma une cigarette. Elle observait la plage qui exposait plusieurs dizaines de corps à la lumière du soleil. Elle se figea quand une chevelure blonde l'éblouit. Regina eut du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Emma. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux, tranquillement allongée au soleil, en train de lire.

Régina se précipita et sortit jusqu'à la plage. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Emma, quand elle s'aperçut que cette dernière lisait sa lettre. Elle s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Elle se choisit une place d'où elle pouvait voir les réactions d'Emma sans pour autant se faire remarquer.

«

 _Emma,_

 _Je ne suis vraiment qu'une imbécile. Je suis saoule, après avoir encha_ _î_ _né lamentablement les verres au bar de ce satané hôtel. Quand cet homme est venu me dragu_ _er_ _j'ai réag_ _i_ _bêtement. Mais je t'ai vu_ _e_ _au loin et j'ai eu honte._

 _Je sais que tu es blessée, même si j'ai encore du mal à vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Je suis venue te parler et t'aider en tant qu'amie. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile à admettre, mais avoir besoin d'aide n'était une preuve de faiblesse, au contraire c'est une preuve de force._

 _Je regrette sincèrement qu'on en soit arrivé_ _es_ _là. Mais une véritable amie n'abandonne pas, alors je te demande de me pardonner. Reviens me parler, Emma._

 _Regina._

 _»_

Emma replia la lettre et la rangea. Elle ressortit son livre et reprit sa lecture. Regina restait à l'observer. Elle se leva et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle s'approcha d'Emma et s'assit dans le sable à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fit mine de regarder l'océan avant de tourner la tête.

\- **Emma ?**

Emma la regarda et soupira avant de se lever.

 **\- Non, Emma attends ! Je veux juste discuter.**

Après un autre long soupir d'agacement, elle se rassit, prête à écouter.

 **\- Emma, je suis désolée pour tout, d'accord.**

 **\- La prochaine fois tu ne te mêleras pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.**

Le ton d'Emma était sec. Regina fut d'abord surprise qu'elle lui parle avant de reprendre.

\- **Je sais, je suis qu'une stupide imbécile ! Mais on pourrait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne parlerais pas de ce dont tu ne veux pas parler. S'il te plaît Emma.**

 **\- Tu dis être mon amie mais je ne sais rien de toi. Dès que je te pose une question un peu trop personnelle tu l'évites. Et ne nie pas ! Le pire c'est qu'après ça tu oses me poser de questions difficiles en te justifiant de « je suis ton amie, je fais ça pour toi ». Mais si tu étais vraiment mon amie tu me laisserais apprendre à te connaitre.** **Et tu-**

 **\- Je suis mariée.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hey !**

 **Un big merci ! on a passé la barre des 100 reviews !**

 **Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez, vous me donnez toujours plus envie d'avancer !**

 **Voici la chapitre 12, et non la ''grande discussion'' n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais on approche du but les ami(e)s !**

* * *

 **regina2015 : Et oui c'est un peu brutal comme façon d'annoncer les choses mais la délicatesse ce n'est pas toujours évident :/ **

**Ouat50: Oui :) On ne pouvait pas les laisser fâchée bien longtemps :)**

 **gege du 76: Enfin une discussion oui mais désolé de couper ton élan :/ Mais tout va s'accélér** **er dans les prochains chapitres :) (bravo tu es ma 100ième review :D )**

 **Missharpie : Merci :) J'espère que la suite te satisfera autant :)**

 **Pilounana : Woaw ! Ton impatience me fais vraiment plaisir :) Voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 12

 **\- Je suis mariée.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Je suis mariée. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne dis rien sur moi.**

 **\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le cacher ? En faire tant de mystère ?**

 **\- C'est une très longue histoire.**

Emma comprit que Regina n'en dirait pas plus, et elle ne pouvait que la comprendre. Une tension s'installa le temps qu'Emma se reconnecte à la réalité. La surprise passée, elle décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Mais aucune idée ne lui vint, alors elles restèrent assises en silence. De longues, très longues minutes passèrent avant que Regina ne prenne la parole.

 **\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptes passer ta journée de repos ?**

 **\- A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment fai** t **de programme. Mais pour l'instant l'idée de me dorer la pilule toute la journée ne me para** î **t pas si mal. Tu as d'autres propositions ?**

 **\- Non, ça me para** î **t acceptable.**

Regina s'installa correctement à côté d'Emma et s'allongea. Elle regarda Emma se tourner et se mettre sur le ventre. Elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de dévaler les courbes de la blonde. Elle fit doucement remonter son regard le long des jambes toniques d'Emma, s'arrêta sur ses fesses rebondies et repartit le long de son dos.

\- **Regina ? Je sens ton regard sur moi.**

Gênée, Regina rabaissa ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux et se mit sur le ventre à son tour pour cacher le rouge qui teintait ses joues. Elle lâcha tout de même une phrase en marmonnant, mais assez fort pour qu'Emma entende.

\- **N'empêche que j'ai gagné, je t'ai vue en maillot de bain.**

Emma rigola et dégagea sa tête qui se noyer sous ses cheveux.

\- **On va se baigner ?** demanda-t-elle finalement.

La matinée se déroula ainsi, les deux femmes s'amusaient et abandonnaient petit à petit les tensions. Elles alternèrent baignades et bain de soleil avant d'aller se rafraîchir à un bar tout proche, en terrasse, à l'ombre. Le serveur déposa deux mojitos face à elles et elles en prirent une grande gorgée. Regina ferma les yeux pour savourer ce rafraîchissement.

\- **C** **a fait du bien un peu de fra** î **cheur** , s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Oui, un peu d'ombre aussi,** rit Emma en relevant ses lunettes de soleil et en les plaçant dans ses cheveux.

\- **Ça te dirai** **t** **de te promener un peu cet après-midi ? Découvrir un peu la ville ?**

 **\- Oui pourquoi pas !**

Elles commandèrent une salade et s'empressèrent de partir découvrir les rues de la ville. Elles slalommaient parmi les étals touristiques, entrechoquant quelques épaules sur leur passage. Elles restaient ébahies devant ce milieu différent de ce qu'ellesconnaissaient. Cette nouvelle culture s'offrait à elles. Les conversations dans une langue qu'elles ne comprenaient pas chatouillaient leurs oreilles. Elles continuèrent à déambuler dans les rues commerçantes quand l'attention de Regina fut attirée par une boutique.

Regina observa avec détail une planche de surf. Etonnée Emma s'approcha en ricanant.

- **Tu surf** **es** **Regina ?**

 **\- Plus maintenant non. Mais adolescente j'allais tous les étés en vacances avec mon père sur une plage qui avait tout pour plaire aux surfeurs. Malheureusement ma mère trouvait ce sport dangereux et pas assez féminin. Alors elle m'a inscrite à des cours de danse et j'ai dit** **a** **die** **u** **au surf.**

 **\- Waow.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. J'hésite entre la surprise, c'est la première que tu me parles de toi et entre… Tu as fait de la danse ! T'as intérêt à me montrer tes talents de ballerine !** se moqua ouvertement Emma.

Regina l'accompagna dans son fou rire.

\- **Ce n'était même pas de la danse classique jeune ignorante ! r** épondit-elle joyeusement.

Toujours en proie à de violentes vagues de rire, Emma s'éloigna de la boutique et Regina la suivit. Leur promenade les mena à des rues un peu à l'écart et plus calmes. Elles entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements. Emma fut prise d'une folle envie d'essayer une robe hors de prix. Elle se faufila dans une cabine pour l'essayer et rouvrit le rideau pour montrer le résultat à Regina.

La robe était bleue, moulante, un grand décolleté qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Elle s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses mais de légères fentes de chaque côté offraient une bonne liberté de mouvement.

\- **Je ne sais pas. En fait j'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle me grossit. T'en pense** **s** **quoi ?**

Régina sortit de sa contemplation et mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'on lui parlait.

\- **Comment ça elle te grossit ? Emma tu es splendide.**

Emma rougit excessivement au compliment. Elle referma le rideau et le rouvrit après plusieurs minutes.

\- **J'avais aussi très envie d'essayer ce short.**

 **\- Cette tenue te va à ravir.**

 **\- Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ?** demanda Emma en s'observant attentivement.

Ce short en jean en association avec ce chemisier lui donnait un petit côté décontracté qu'elle appréciait. Elle était même plutôt fière d'elle.

\- **Mais non voyons Emma !**

La vendeuse demanda si tout allait bien dans un anglais approximatif qui amusa les deux femmes. Emma régla ses achats et elles repartirent dans les rues où le soleil commençait à décliner. Elles croisèrent, au détour d'une ruelle, Jefferson, David et Robin. Les trois hommes rentraient d'une journée bien chargée qu'ils avaient hâte de leur raconter. Mais Jefferson sourit surtout à la réconciliation des deux femmes. A les voir on n'aurait jamais cru qu'il n'y avait encore que quelques heures, elles n'étaient pas si proches. Elles semblaient amies depuis toujours.

Elles continuèrent à s'aventurer de rues en rues. La nuit était maintenant bien là et Emma admit enfin l'évidence.

\- **Je crois qu'on est perdues.**

 **\- Oui** , Régina regarda autour d'elle, **ça te di** **t** **une pause dans ce petit restaurant ?**

Elle pointa du doigt un restaurant qui se serrait entre deux boutiques fermées à cette heure. Elles entrèrent et furent installées sur une petite table au fond. Quelques clients discutaient tranquillement, l'ambiance traditionnelle et la musique discrète faisaient de cet endroit un lieu calme et apaisant. Regina et Emma lurent le menu en silence et commandèrent. Elles discutèrent de la journée qu'elles venaient de passer et parlaient déjà de leur prochaine journée libre.

Elles terminaient le dessert quand le téléphone d'Emma sonna.

\- **C'est Killian, excuse-moi.**

Elle sortit et prit son appel. Regina appela le serveur, elle régla et demanda son chemin pour rentrer. Elle le remercia et rejoignit Emma dehors. Elle attendit qu'elle raccroche pour s'approcher doucement.

\- **J'ai demandé au serveur de m'indiquer comment rentrer.**

 **\- Oh génial ! Alors ?**

 **\- D'après ce que j'ai compris nous ne sommes pas si loin.**

Les rues plongées dans la pénombre dégageaient une toute autre ambiance. Tout semblait serein. Les rares piétons marchaient rapidement, pressés de retrouver leur domicile. L'éclairage apportait un voile doré à ce tableau idyllique. Les deux femmes marchaient en silence. Mais ce n'est pas un silence lourd et pesant, au contraire. Elles profitaient de ce moment de détente.

Arrivées à proximité de l'hôtel, elles reconnurent certains membres de l'équipe qui rentraient ou sortaient pour s'amuser encore un peu. Elles déclinèrent plusieurs invitations et rejoignirent enfin l'ascenseur. A leur étage, elles remontèrent le couloir ensemble. Regina qui n'était pas décidée à mettre fin à cette journée proposa à Emma un verre.

Regina sortit de quoi se désaltérer du minibar de la chambre et s'assit près d'Emma.

\- **Tu sais Régina, j'ai vraiment ét** **é** **bête. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi impulsivement. J'ai eu peur et j'ai paniqu** **é** **. J'aurais juste pu te dire que je ne voulais pas en parler.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, c'est oublié.**

Elles se sourirent et burent une gorgée.

\- **Tu sais,** reprit Emma, **je n'ai jamais eu tant que ça d'ami** **s** **. Hormis Jeff et Elsa je n'ai personne. Je ne sais pas bien m'y prendre avec les gens.**

 **\- Moi non plus. La seule et unique amie que j'aie eu** **e** **ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis sept ans.**

Un silence tomba et Régina tourna son regard vers Emma. Cette dernière contemplait son verre comme s'il répondrait à ses mille et un questionnements. Regina était fascinée par le regard si intense d'Emma. Quoi qu'elle regarde, on avait toujours l'impression qu'elle le faisait avec passion.

\- **Je devrais peut-être aller dans ma chambre. Tu dois être** **fatiguée et demain on travaille alors je…**

Elle s'arrêta troublée par les yeux noisettes qui la transperçaient d'un regard puissant. Regina s'avança imperceptiblement du visage d'Emma. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser ses joues. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure et continua de s'approcher doucement. Emma ferma les yeux et rompit leur contact visuel.

\- **Bonne nuit Regina,** dit-elle en se levant.

Elle regagna sa chambre. Elle referma la porte et s'appuya dessus. Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui avait failli arriver ?


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou tout** **le monde !**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :) Enjoy ;p**

* * *

 **PS:** **Excusez moi mais je n'ai pas le temps répondre à vos review, je poste chapitre un peu à la hâte ce week end :/ Mais je les ai toutes lu et je vous remercie !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Regina peinait à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Emma et à ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il se passe. Enfin… Aurait-elle vraiment aimé qu'Emma l'embrasse ? Elle était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait ou ce qui était rationnel.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir.

\- **Tu fais pitié ma pauvre fille,** lâcha-t-elle à son reflet.

Elle se sécha le visage, enfila un gilet et sortit sur le balcon. Elle laissa le son des vagues la bercer et la détendre. Elle faisait vraiment n'importe quoi avec Emma. « Tu vas encore tout gâcher » pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda l'heure, trois heures et demie. Emma dormait probablement à cette heure si avancée, pourtant Regina ressentait l'irrépressible envie d'aller frapper à sa porte. De la voir, lui parler, s'expliquer avant que sa blonde préférée ne se fasse des films et se braque à nouveau.

Après un soupir de désespoir envers elle-même, car oui, là tout de suite, elle se trouvait désespérante, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et franchit en un pas le couloir. Elle était là, devant la porte d'Emma, immobile. Elle hésitait. Si la blonde dormait, si elle ne se tourmentait pas face à ce presque baiser, elle aurait l'air ridicule.

Elle frappa deux coups discrets. Elle espérait à présent au fond d'elle qu'Emma n'ouvre pas la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au juste ?

La porte qui s'ouvrit la sortit immédiatement de ses pensées.

 **\- Regina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? A une heure pareille ?** Les yeux embués d'Emma exprimaient un mélange de fatigue et de surprise.

- **Je peux entrer te parler ?**

\- **Quoi ? Maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui. Enfin tu n'es pas obligé** e **…**

Emma s'effaça et la porte s'ouvrir assez pour laisser passer la brune. Elle alla directement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'Emma et attendit que cette dernière soit attentive. Emma se posta face à Regina, debout, et lui fit signe de parler.

\- **Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je pense à… tout à l'heure ce qui… aurait éventuellement pu arriver.**

 **\- Oh. Tu parles du fait qu'on a failli s'embrasser ? Ce n'est pas arrivé, pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant ?** demanda Emma l'air totalement détaché, comme si cette histoire était sans importance. Et peut-être que ça l'était finalement.

Regina fut troublée par la réaction de la blonde et perdit tous ses moyens. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Emma ignore tout aussi simplement les faits. Mais si Emma trouvait cette histoire si anodine, pourquoi pas elle ?

\- **Regina ? Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ?**

 **\- J'avais peur que ça ait pu te troubler.**

 **\- Regina, il ne s'est rien passé. Nous sommes des adultes, ce n'est pas compliqué, nous avons failli nous embrasser, mais CE N'EST PAS ARRIV** **É** **.**

Emma s'assit à côté de Régina en soupirant.

\- **Et il est presque quatre heures, j'aimerais dormir.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

Elle se leva salua Emma de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, cependant au dernier moment elle s'arrêta.

 **\- Et si c'était arriv** **é** **? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ?**

Emma lâcha le plus long soupir de toute son existence et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit.

- **Pourquoi ça te pollue autant l'esprit ? Et on ne peut pas en parler demain ?**

- **Si, excuse-moi.**

Cette fois Régina sortit. Emma se rassit et ferma les yeux. Elle avait détesté être aussi froide et détachée avec la brune. La vérité était pourtant simple : oui, ça l'avait chamboulée, elle aussi. Mais elle avait décidé qu'il ne fallait pas que Régina le sache. Elle pensait que si elle faisait comme si ça ne l'avait pas atteinte, l'occasion ne se représenterait jamais.

Car elle espéraitbien que ça n'arrive plus jamais, serait-elle capable de résister à nouveau ? Pas sûre. Elle cherchait toujours à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait été si dur de se lever et de s'en aller. Elle aimait profondément Killian et elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginéle tromper un jour. Mais Regina la troublait. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait jamais, au grand Dieu non jamais, été attirée par les femmes, mais aussi parce que Regina n'essayait même pas de lui cacher son attirance. C'était peut-être ça d'ailleurs, le fait de se sentir attirante la faisait complètement dérailler.

…oooO0Oooo…

Regina sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Balayant la pièce du regard, elle repéra Emma, assise à une table en train de boire un café le nez plongé dans son téléphone. Elle s'installa face à elle sans dire un mot. Emma leva la tête et lui sourit avant de replonger dans son écran.

 **\- Emma, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé** e **cette nuit.**

 **\- Non c'est rien.**

Un silence gêné s'installa. Emma faisait semblant de s'intéresser à son téléphone et Regina tournait en vain la cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. L'arrivéede Jeff mit un terme à cette ambiance. Il s'assit rapidement sur la chaise à côté d'Emma en lâchant un « Salut les filles ». Il croqua à pleines dents dans une pomme et mâcha rapidement.

 **\- Alors c'était comment cette journée de liberté ?**

 **\- Intéressant.**

 **\- Reposant,** répondirent en même temps les deux femmes.

\- **C'est l'heure d'y aller,** ajouta Emma en se levant.

Jefferson avait bien remarqué la tension entre les deux femmes mais n'avait pas relevé. Ils s'installèrent dans le car. Georges, comme chaque jour, rappela le programme. Après l'avoir écouté Emma attrapa ses écouteurs et démarra sa musique, mais le poids d'une personne s'asseyant à côté d'elle la fit soupirer.

\- **Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et la brunette ?**

 **\- Jeff on dirait des ados dans le bus pour le collège. Et c'est quoi ce surnom ?**

 **\- Calme-toi ! Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la joie ce matin contrairement à hier. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Vous avez l'air de deux gamines ''on est copines, on** **n'** **est plus copine** s **, on est les meilleures amies du monde !'' Faut suivre, ça change tous les jours.**

 **\- On s'est réconciliées mais ensuite il s'est passé un truc.**

 **\- Une dispute ?**

 **\- Non.**

Emma soupira, Jeff ne la lâcherait pas de toutes façons.

 **\- On était assises et tellement proches, à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et -**

 **\- Oh non mon Dieu Emma ! Tu l'as embrassée !** s'écria Jefferson

 **\- Chuuuuuuut !**

 **\- Désolé,** répondit Jefferson en chuchotant presque.

 **\- On ne s'est pas embrassé** **es** **. On a failli mais je me suis levée et je suis partie.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ! Je n'allais pas embrasser Regina ! J'ai Killian, Henry et puis même, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça. Ça aurait était déplacé !**

 **\- Mais on s'en fou** **t** **! Elle est super canon !**

Après le regard que lui lança Emma, il se calma et reprit tranquillement :

 **\- Et alors, il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, elle a débarqué en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle avait peur que ça me tourmente ou un truc du genre. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas le cas, que je n'en avais rien à faire puisque ça n'était pas arrivé.**

 **\- Et tu n'en as vraiment rien à faire ?**

 **\- Non, mais si je le lui avais dit… Je sais pas, j'ai pas envie que la situation se représente.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que… Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir résister…**

Elle avait prononcé sa phrase doucement, anticipant la réaction de Jeff, c'est-à-dire un immense sourire entre la béatitude et le contentement.

L'arrêt du car empêcha Jefferson de continuer à questionner comme un adolescent qui veut connaître la dernière rumeur. Il se leva prêt à suivre les autres mais se rassit finalement.

\- **Vous ne devriez pas vous prendre la tête, parlez-vous et restez naturelles, je pense que tout ira bien.**

Il partit et Emma le suivit. La plage sur laquelle se déroulait la séance photo du jour était déserte. Les plages avaient plutôt tendance à être touristiques dans la région mais celle-ci y échappait. Les kilomètres de sable fin étaient éblouissants, sous le soleil brûlant. L'équipe installa rapidement le matériel et les mannequins se préparèrent.

Emma était en place et attendait depuis plusieurs minutes que les mannequins défilent. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la façon dont elle avait parlé à Regina cette nuit. Lui mentir sonnait encore comme la pire des trahisons dans son esprit. Les mots de Jeff résonnèrent dans sa tête : "Parlez-vous et restez naturelles". Il avait raison, pourquoi tout compliquer.

L'approche du premier mannequin la sortit de ses pensées et elle se reconcentra. Elle photographia Ashley plusieurs fois et la laissa partir. Ce fut au tour de Régina. Elle s'avança face à la photographe et prit la pose. Emma qui regardait l'image dans l'appareil, ne put s'empêcher de se focaliser sur les lèvres de la brune. Elles étaient si attirantes, le léger rouge à lèvre choisi par Jeff les mettait en valeur, la cicatrice les surplombant la rendait tellement sexy…

Regina s'en alla et Emma sursauta.

 **\- Euh, attendez !**

Tout le monde s'arrêta et Georges lui lança un regard loin d'être sympathique,

 **\- Je n'ai pas… enfin, un problème avec l'appareil, je n'ai pas pris de photos…**

Elle était terriblement gênée, s'énerva-t-elle intérieurement contre elle-même. Regina se replaça en lançant un sourire amusé à Emma qui l'ignora. Les photos prises elle se retira, laissant place à un autre mannequin. Quand la pause arriva, Regina s'approcha d'Emma concentrée sur son appareil.

\- **Un problème d'appareil photo hein ?**

 **\- Regina ! Euh… oui ?**

 **\- Cette excuse manquait cruellement de crédibilité et tu le sais.**

 **\- Georges y a cru non ?**

Regina rigola, un son si doux et délicat aux oreilles d'Emma qui sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel ce soir ?** demanda Emma.

\- **Oui,** répondit Régina surprise.

oooOOOooo

Emma enfila rapidement son jean et son chemisier, le téléphone tenant juste par la pression de son épaule.

\- **C'est génial mon Trésor, tu as vraiment de la chance !**

 **-** _ **Oui, les manèges ils étaient géants comme ça !**_

Emma s'amusa en imaginant son fils mimer la taille immense des installations de ses deux petits bras.

\- _**Et on a mangé des bonbons, mais ne t'inquiète pas je me lavera**_ _i_ _ **les dents pour pas avoir des carries.**_

 _ **-**_ **J'espère bien ! Mon chéri, je t'aime très fort, mais je vais devoir raccrocher.**

 **-** _ **Mouaw je t'aime fort ma maman.**_

Le bip significatif de la fin de la conversation lui permit de poser le téléphone et de s'occuper de ses cheveux qui actuellement avaient plus l'air d'un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. Elle dompta comme elle put ses boucles blondes et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle s'impatienta devant l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin elle s'y engouffra rapidement, bousculant les personnes qui en sortaient. Elle fut enfin libérée et rejoignit immédiatement le bar. Elle repéra rapidement Regina qui se tenait accoudée au comptoir.

Elle portaitun magnifique pantalon noir imitation cuir, moulant à la perfection ses longues jambes et ses fesses si rebondies. Son haut rose et noir, plus ample rendait le bas beaucoup moins vulgaire. « Elle est carrément canon ! » pensa Emma.

Emma s'approcha si doucement que Regina ne la vit pas arriver. Elle s'accouda à côté comme si de rien n'était.

\- **Si j'avais su qu'on devait être canon ce soir je me serais habillée autrement.**

Regina tourna la tête, sourit à Emma. Elle poussa un verre plein en sa direction.

\- **Tu es en retard !**

 **\- Désolé** **e** **Henry m'a téléphoné.**

 **\- Oh. Si c'est ton fils ça va je ne t'en veux pas.**

Elles trinquèrent et commencèrent à rire ensemble. Régina proposa de sortir sur la terrasse. Une toute autre ambiance régnait là-bas. Le son de la musique étaient étouffés, la lumière était faible et l'air plus frais. Le son des vagues se faisaient même entendre si elles tendaient l'oreille.

\- **Comment all** **ait** **Henry ?**

 **\- Très bien, il est allé à la fête foraine alors il était super content de m'apprendre qu'il avait mangé des tas de cochonneries et qu'il regardait des films jusqu'à tard le soir. Je suppose que j'aurais tout** **e** **son éducation à refaire en rentrant à la maison.**

Un silence tomba, Emma hésita à le briser avec une question. Elle se lança finalement en s'asseyant à côté de la brune.

\- **Regina je peux te pos-**

Sa phrase fut coupée par des lèvres douces et tremblantes. Surprise, Emma recula et observa Regina, mais finalement s'élança pour un baiser beaucoup plus intense.

* * *

 **Une petite review ?**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, après vos vives réactions au baiser tant attendu !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **tchaz. kabou:** **J'espère que tu seras tout aussi enthousiaste à la fin de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **regina2015 :** **D'abord merci ! Ta review m'a donné un fou rire xD Et non, je ne te déteste pas, ce yoyo émotionnel est essentiel, sans lui l'histoire serait si platonique... et je perdrais des review comme les tiennes, ce serait dommage !**

 **MissHapie : J'aime bien vous laisser comme ça, sur une fin où vous ragez et rejetez votre mécontentement en review ;) Moi je rigole bien après xD Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, Bonne lecture :)**

 **Ouat50 : La suite et la réponses à tes questions sont là ! Bonne lecture !**

 **gege : Ahah ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te conviendra, cette fois la fin n'est peut-être pas aussi sadique que les autres... quoi que !**

 **Guest :** **Merci, bonne lecture**

 **Pilounana : Tiens ! Ce chapitre devrait avoir de quoi te sortir de ta frustration :) Enfin j'espère ! Et c'est à moi de te remercier d'être fidèle à l'histoire, merci !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Emma se recula vivement et regarda Régina baisser les yeux, gênée.

\- **Je suis désolé** **e** , s'excusèrent-elles en même temps.

Elles restèrent quelques instants sans bouger. Emma avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches arrière de son jean et regardait l'horizon sombre de la nuit. Regina, quant à elle, fixait un point imaginaire à ses pieds.

 **\- On devrait rentrer** , proposa Emma.

Regina la suivit, toujours plongée dans le mutisme. La musique couvrait tous les bruits du bar. Le grand espace vide au centre était devenu une piste de dance. Finalement, à cette heure, le bar ressemblait plus à une boîte de nuit.

Les deux femmes s'assirent à une table un peu à l'écart. Elles n'osèrent échanger d'aucune sorte que ce soit. Jeff arriva et leur attrapa la main. Sans prévenir, il les tira jusqu'à la piste de dance. Il les incita à danser en se mettant lui-même à se trémousser sur la piste. Dépitée,Emma soupira et laissa ses bras tomber lourdement le long de son corps. Elle observa Régina qui se prenait au jeu de Jeff. Elle bougeait avec une telle grâce, en harmonie avec la musique qui était diffusée.

Emma finit aussi par se mettre à danser timidement. Jefferson s'éclipsa peu à peu et les laissa. Les musiques s'enchaînaient, les danses aussi. L'heure défilait à toute vitesse. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause, Emma regarda l'heure. Il était tard, mais elle n'avait aucunement envie de regagner sa chambre. Malgré les douleurs qui apparaissaient dans tous ses membres, elle ne voulait même pas arrêter de danser. A vrai dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était que Regina arrête de danser. La regarder bouger sur un rythme endiablé était un régal pour les yeux.

\- **Woaw. Il est déjà tard Emma,** l'interpella Regina.

Emma feignit de regarder l'heure et prit une mine surprise.

\- **Oui, on devrait remonter… Non ?**

 **\- C'est dommage on s'amusait tellement !** bouda Regina, dans une moue absolument puérile.

 **\- On reviendra demain ?**

Regina se décida finalement à remonter. Elles restèrent en silence. Ce retour à la _réalité_ après ce moment de relâchement avait jeté un grand froid. Elles repensèrent à ce qui s'était passé sur la terrasse. Il faudrait qu'elles en parlent. Mais aucune des deux n'osait se lancer. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elles remontèrent le couloir, laissant le bruit de leurs pas résonner autour d'elles.

Arrivées à la hauteur de leurs portes respectives, elles se lancèrent un regard, chacune attendant le premier pas de l'autre.

\- **A demain, Régina,** chuchota presque Emma, accompagnant sa phrase d'un sourire sincère.

\- **A demain, Emma.**

Malgré cet échange, aucune ne se retourna pour entrer dans sa chambre. Leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, Régina ressentait encore les frissons qui l'avaient parcourue quand ses lèvres avaient effleuré celles de Emma. Elle attendait, sans vouloir se l'avouer, un signe d'Emma, la priant de recommencer. Timidement, elle fit un pas en avant, laissant ses orbes noisettes plongées dans l'océan émeraude, qui s'assombrissait à la dilatation des pupilles d'Emma.

Emma, probablement inconsciemment, se mordilla la lèvre inferieure. C'en fut trop pour Régina qui combla l'espace entre elles, et écrasa sa bouche contre celle si attirante de la blonde. Une main maladroite glissa dans les cheveux bruns, appuyant un peu plus le baiser. La porte de la chambre d'Emma s'ouvrit et elles y pénétrèrent pour continuer le ballet engagé par leurs langues avec un plus d'intimité.

Quand la porte se referma, elles se détachèrent essoufflées. Emma avait toujours sa main dans la chevelure brune et n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'enlever. Regina laissa sa main parcourir le visage d'Emma et s'arrêta sur sa joue qu'elle caressa délicatement. Regina lui sourit doucement puis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- **Bonne nuit, Emma.**

Emma regarda Regina quitter la chambre et refermer la porte. Elle se laissa tomber et s'assit sur son lit. Elle toucha du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres, appréciant encore la saveur des baisers de Regina. Elle s'empressa de sortir, elle courutpresque dans le couloir. Elle tambourina la prote de la chambre de Jefferson. Quand ce dernier ouvrit surprit, elle se rua dans sa chambre.

\- **Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- On s'est embrassées.**

 **\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai !** cria Jefferson

On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de deux adolescents.

\- **Raconte ! Je veux tout savoir !**

 **oooOOOooo**

Emma ouvrit les yeux, un sourire déjà imprimé sur les lèvres. Cette journée s'annonçait excellente. Elle s'habilla avec enthousiasme. Elle descendit et commanda un café, elle s'assit et consulta son téléphone comme à son habitude.

Elle avait un appel manqué de Killian et deux SMS :

 _« Coucou Love, j'espère que tout va bien tu n'a_ _ie_ _s pas répondu à mon appel_ _»_

 _« Emma, je m'inquiète, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Je t'aime »_

Emma se sentit coupable et pinça ses lèvres de culpabilité. C'est ce moment que choisit Jefferson pour débarquer à sa table. Il s'assit et regarda sans aucune gêne les messages d'Emma.

\- **Outch ! Le dur retour à la réalité. Je suis mariée, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !** tenta-t-il d'imiter les tourments d'Emma.

Emma tapota un message d'excuse à Killian, prétextant qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie, puis verrouilla son téléphone. Elle allait commencer une phrase quand elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une très reconnaissable brune. Regina s'assit face à Emma.

\- **Bonjour Jefferson. Emma…**

La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom avait totalement transporté Emma sur une autre planète. La douceur de la voix, l'intonation, son nom ne lui avait jamais autant fait d'effet. Jefferson qui se sentait un peu de trop dans cet échange silencieux, quitta la table en les saluant brièvement.

Regina baissa le regard et, en regardant attentivement, on pouvait voir ses joues se teinter d'un léger voile rose.

\- **Tu as bien dorm** **i** **?** fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Emma.

\- **Très bien et toi ?**

Emma hocha la tête. Il y avait des centaines de choses qu'elle aurait aimé dire en réalité : à quel point elle la perturbait, combien elle avait aimé l'embrasser, mais aussi qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle était mariée, qu'elle était totalement perdue…

Une main sur la sienne lui fit lever la tête.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas Emma ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué.**

 **\- C'est par rapport à… ce qui s'est passé.**

 **\- Oui, je suis perdue. Regina,** elle soupira, **tu es vraiment une amie gentille, et je ne peux pas nier que tu es aussi une femme magnifique mais, je suis mariée, j'ai un enfant. Ce que j'ai fait, j'ai l'impression de les avoir trahis. Mais ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est que malgré tout ça je meurs d'envie de te sauter au co** **u** **, de t'embrasser, de passer ma main dans tes cheveux, sur ta peau douce.**

Tout était sorti d'un coup. Emme reprit son souffle. Encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle quitta le restaurant et sortit prendre l'air.

Regina resta assise à la table, la bouche ouverte, assimilant encore les paroles d'Emma. Son cœur se divisait entre deux camps. D'abord Emma n'avait en rien nié qu'elle avait une attirance pour elle, elle avait apprécié l'embrasser et être avec elle. Ensuite, sa situation qui n'était pas facile, était un frein à leur relation. « J'ai vraiment dit relation ? » pensa Regina « Ne t'affole pas, va lui parler. »

Regina se leva et rejoignit le car où l'équipe s'installait déjà. Elle monta et repéra rapidement Emma. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- **Emma,** appela-t-elle pour attirer son attention. **Je comprends tes tourments. Ce n'est pas une situation facile. Mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il y a une certaine attirance entre nous.**

 **\- Regina, ce n'est pas si simple.**

 **\- Je sais tu es mariée et-**

 **\- Mais toi aussi tu es mariée, ça ne te fai** **t** **rien à toi ?**

 **\- Non, mon mariage est bien plus… complexe si l'on peut dire.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

Regina resta silencieuse, les yeux vides. Elle retrouva soudainement sa prestance et reprit calmement la conversation.

\- **Je t'en parlerai Emma. Mais pas ici, pas comme ça.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Regina ?**

 **\- Je propose qu'on se laisse guider. Arrivera ce qui arrivera. Notre destin s'accomplira qu'on le veuille ou non. Laissons la vie opérer, arrêtons de nous prendre la tête.**

 **\- Regina, je ne peux pas.**

Regina s'approcha et embrassa Emma qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, au contraire, elle participa avec ardeur au baiser et retint un soupir quand la brune se détacha d'elle.

\- **Tu en as autant envie que moi Emma.**

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle se leva et partit s'asseoir une place plus loin.

\- **Putain c'est génial ! J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une photo mais je te promet** **s** **que ça en valait le coup.**

Emma sursauta quand le visage de Jeff apparut entre les sièges hurlant de joie.

\- **Ta gueule Jeff !**

 **\- C'était démentiel ! Eh Em' une fille comme ça on la laisse pas tomber, prends-en soin !**

Emma tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler. Elle souriait à son léger reflet. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire. Peut-être que Regina avait raison. Il faut laisser l'avenir décider, même si des obstacles seraient à surmonter.

Adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait.


	15. Chapitre 15

**MissHarpie : Waow merci pour tout ces compliments :D**

 **Ouat50 : Et oui Emma ne pourra pas se mentir éternellement ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **gegedu76 : Le sadisme de fin de chapitre c'est mon truc, ça me plait énormément... xD**

 **Regina2015 : Le calme avant la tempête peu être ? C'est qu'une pause parmi toutes les embrouilles à venir se n'était pas de refus :p**

 **Pilounana : Merci, Regina n'a pas froid aux yeux, elle aime y aller franchement contrairement à Emma, mais peut-être que ça lui retombera dessus tôt ou tard ? En attendant bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Regina et Emma se retrouvaient tous les soirs après le travail. Parfois elles sortaient se promener, ou encore elles s'asseyaient tranquillement au bar et discutaient. Aujourd'hui, étant rentrées tôt, elles avaient décidé, avec le reste du groupe, d'aller se baigner.

Regina finissait d'enfiler son maillot de bain devant le miroir, ajustant à la perfection le bout de tissu. Elle n'était pas du genre prétentieuse mais elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas trop mal. « Tu es mannequin idiote ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle enfila une robe si légère qu'elle en était transparente et sortit dans le couloir.

Elle attendit Emma devant sa porte. S'impatientant, elle frappa, après une brève réponse d'Emma elle entra. Elle découvrit Emma qui s'agitait,portant seulement un short et son maillot de bain, s'affolant pour ranger ses affaires, répondre aux sms que Régina devina de Killian.

 **\- J'arrive , je me dépêche !**

 **\- Prend** **s** **ton temps, la vue que j'ai est excellente,** répliqua Regina en détaillant sans gêne la blonde.

Emma se releva et prit un air faussement outrée. Elle s'approcha doucement de Regina. Leur bouches se scellèrent avec douceur. Elles s'étaient habituées à ses baisers volés, loin des regards.

Emma continuait de culpabiliser malgré elle. Elle avait essayé de repousser Regina, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle, les lèvres de Régina l'attiraient, c'était devenu sa nouvelle force de gravité. A chaque fois que ses lèvres quittaient celle **s** de la brune, deux sentiments se battaient en elle. Le premier était la déception de devoir s'éloigner de cette merveille de la nature, le second était la rage contre elle-même. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment elle aurait réagi si Killian se comportait avec une autre femme comme elle le faisait avec Regina.

Enfin prêtes, elles sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent le reste du groupe sur la plage. Certains étaient allongés sur le sable chaud profitant un peu du soleil, d'autres avaient couru dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Regina partit avec Ashley se baigner, Emma préférant rester sur la plage encore un peu. Jefferson arriva rapidement à sa hauteur quand il s'aperçut que la brune s'éloignait.

\- **Alors ? T'en es où avec ta brunette ultra sexy ?**

 **\- Je suis perdue !** dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa serviette, **j'ai l'impression d'être une tra** **î** **née, une moins que rien qui trompe son mari, je détruis toutes mes valeurs, mais…**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- Je suis accro ! Je peux pas me passer d'elle. Elle est… Il y a même pas de mot. Et ses lèvres, elles sont si douces et délicates.**

 **\- J'ai compris l'idée. Elle est comme le chocolat, tu sais que tu dois pas y toucher, pour ta ligne, mais quand tu cèdes et que tu commences, tu t'arrêtes pas.**

 **\- Non, Regina c'est pire que le chocolat. C'est le chocholat pu** **i** **ssance mille. Et puis on compare pas les gens au chocolat.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ?**

Il reprit son sérieux et entra dans vif du sujet.

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi par rapport à Killian ou Régina ?**

Emma préserva un instant de silence, pour réfléchir, penser, désespérer.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. J'aime Killian, il représente tout pour moi, la plus grande partie de ma vie, il est le père de mon enfant. Il a toujours ét** **é** **présent et il le sera toujours. Regina, je ne sais pas, elle a cette espèce de pouvoir attractif sur moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir attirée par elle, mais, ce n'est pas de l'amour, pour l'instant c'est, je ne sais pas. Une attirance mutelle ?**

Jefferson voulu répondre mais il hésitait. Il avait peur d'être trop franc et blesser Emma. Il chercha une manière délicate d'amener le sujet.

 **\- Emma, on peut parler honnêtement, sans avoir peur que l'autre réagisse mal ?**

Emma prit un air inquiet et acquiesça.

 **\- Es-tu toujours heureuse avec Killian ?**

 **\- Oui, disons qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas, comme dans toutes les relations. Mais on s'aime et on est heureux ensemble, c'est le plus important je pense. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu te rappelles quand tu es arrivée au travail avec un coquart ?**

Emma fit oui de la tête et baissa les yeux, peu sûre du chemin que prenait la discussion.

\- **Emma, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois avec des marques de coup** **s** **. Et je ne pense pas être le seul à avoir remarqué.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis maladroite, c'est tout.**

 **\- Emma, regarde-moi.**

L'intéressée leva la tête, le regard fuyant.

 **\- Je te parle de ton mari qui te bat.**

Emma tenta te retenir les larmes qui inondèrent ses yeux. Elle se leva, attrapa ses affaires et partit en courant dans la direction de l'hôtel.

\- **Emma ?** tenta-t-il pour la retenir.

Mais la silhouette d'Emma s'éloignait déjà au loin.

Regina qui s'était retournée avait assisté à la fuite d'Emma. Elle s'était immédiatement précipitée pour sortir de l'eau et lui courut après. Mais l'avance d'Emma ne lui permit pas de la rattraper. Elle pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel encore essoufflée par sa course. Elle regarda les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermèrent sur Emma.

Regina décida de prendre les escaliers et arriva dans le couloir peu après Emma. Elle la vit ouvrit sa chambre et s'y enfermer. Regina toqua doucement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle trouva Emma allongée sur son lit, pleurant silencieusement. Elle ne bougea pas quand elle entendit la brune arriver et se laissa faire quand elle s'installa à coté d'elle dans le lit.

Au bout de quelques minutes où elle demeura silencieuse et sans le moindre geste, Regina vint se coller au dos d'Emma et lui câlina doucement les cheveux.

\- **Tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est pass** **é** **?** demanda-t-elle calmement en chuchotant presque.

Emma resta muette encore un peu, et se mit sur le dos, se décollant de Regina. La brune ne voulait pas que ce contact s'arrête tellement il était confortable. Emma tourna la tête vers Regina et ferma les yeux.

 **\- C'est Jeff…** commença Emma, **il n'est pas vraiment fautif, il voulait bien faire.**

 **\- Raconte-moi.**

 **\- On parlait de notre … situation et le fait que j'ai** **e** **Killian. Regina je suis totalement perdue. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela le problème.**

Emma laissa une longue pause qui sembla durer une éternité.

 **\- Il n'a fai** **t** **que dire à voix haute ce que mon subconscient me criait depuis un certain temps. Je suis une femme battue Regina.**

Un nouveau sanglot éclata, plus profond et plus blessé. Regina l'attira vers elle et la serra fort dans **s** es bras. Regina la berça doucement pour la calmer. Le silence retomba et Emma reprit la parole.

 **\- Je suis marié** **e** **avec Killian depuis bientôt quatre ans. Henry n'était pas vraiment au programme, mais quand je suis tombée enceinte nous avons pri** **s** **la décision de nous marier après sa naissance. Il avait presque un an quand je l'ai vu remonter l'allée de l'église habillé d'un petit costume dans les bras de sa marraine.**

Emma sourit à ce souvenir, mais perdit rapidement sa légère gaîté.

 **-** **C'est après que tout a dégénéré. Killian** **a** **tendance** **à** **un peu trop aimer les jeux d'argent, les sorties entre amis et l'alcool qui les accompagne. Il s'était calmé à la naissance d'Henry, mais ça n'a duré qu'à peine deux ans. Je l'ai longtemps toléré sans rien dire.**

La voix d'Emma ne semblait plus laisser transparaître la tristesse et le chagrin, elle trahissait maintenant sa colère. Regina la lâcha un peu et se sépara légèrement d'elle.

 **\- Un soir où il rentrait tard d'une soirée entre amis, je l'ai attendu. En arrivant, il empestait l'alcool à plein nez. Je lui dis ce que je pensais de son nouveau comportement. C'est là que c'est arrivé pour la première fois. La gifle n'avait pas été violente, mais j'avais l'impression que mon monde venait de s'écroul** **er** **. L'homme que j'avais épousé n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il s'est excusé le lendemain, promettant de ne pas recommenc** **er** **et je l'ai cru. Les fois suivantes aussi. J'avais peur pour Henry. Sobre, Killian est le plus incroyable des pères. Mais il sombre de plus en plus rarement.**

Emma cessa son monologue un instant, rageant intérieurement. Puis elle soupira.

 **\- Mais je crois que je l'aime toujours Regina. Il représente la plus belle partie de ma vie. Je suis perdue. Ce que …**

Elle les pointa du doigt.

 **\- Ce que nous faisons, j'ai l'impression de le tromper. Je ne tolèrerai** **s** **jamais qu'il ne me fasse ça, comment je peux le lui faire alors ?**

 **\- Donc,** commença Regina, essayant de rester calme malgré ce qu'elle pensait de la situation et de toutes les choses atroces qu'elle rêvait de faire à Killian, **s** **i je comprends bien, tu accepte** **s** **que ton mari te frappe, mais pas qu'il te trompe. Y a-t-il une logique dans tes paroles Emma ?**

 **\- Je sais ça paraît... insensé.**

 **\- Ça l'est.**

 **\- Regina, je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça à mon mari. Pourquoi ne comprend** **s** **-tu pas ? Que dirais-tu si ta femme te-**

 **\- Emma non ! Pas maintenant.**

Regina se leva brutalement et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Après quelques instants, elle se mit subitement debout et s'agita en parlant.

\- **Tu ne peux pas comparer nos situations Emma, mon mari et moi vivons un mariage complexe dont je n'ai pas envie de te raconter les détails pour le moment.**

 **\- Ton mari ? Mais je croyais que tu …**

 **\- Oui, Emma. Mais la vérité c'est que je suis piégée dans un mariage sans amour, un mariage d'intérêt alors que toi, tu es libre de fuir cette situation qui te rend malheureuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui s'il ne t'apporte plus rien que des bleus et du chagrin.**

Emma se retrouva perplexe. Regina était partie en claquant la porte. Encore déroutée, Emma tenta de comprendre la véritable histoire de Regina au travers de si peu d'informations. Elle voulut se lever et la rattraper, mais elle se ravisa. Regina était partie énervée, elle avait vidé son sac, exprimé son ressenti. Emma resta bloquée dans ses pensées. Au-delà de son histoire, Regina avait aussi plongé Emma dans une réflexion intense. Aimait-elle toujours Killian ? Arrêterait-il de la frapper un jour ? Etait-il un si bon père pour Henry ?

oooOOOooo

La nuit avait été longue et agitée pour Emma. Toute la nuit, elle avait ruminé les diverses questions dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Et une bien triste réalité l'avait frappée.

Bien évidemment, elle aimait toujours Killian, et elle l'aimerait toujours. Mais lui apportait-il plus d'amour que de souffrance ? La réponse s'était avérée être non. C'est le cœur lourd de cette révélation qu'elle avait commencé à s'imaginer quitter Killian. Elle avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Sa vie de mère célibataire, un divorce plus ou moins difficile, expliquer la situation à Henry,…

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle attendit que le réveil sonne pour se lever. Elle s'habilla et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se regardaitdans les yeux, cherchant au fond d'elle tout le courage dont elle avait besoin pour prononcer cette phrase à voix haute. Soupirant un grand coup, elle lâcha à elle-même :

\- **Je dois quitter Killian.**

* * *

 **Je pense que la fin est pour une fois satisfaisante, sans aucun sadisme, elle devrait plaire à plus d'un(e) !**

 **Une p'tite review ? :p**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Helloooooo !**

 **J'ai une petite question à vous poser : Vous regardez toujours la série ?**

 **Par simple curiosité :) Personnellement oui :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

MissHarpie : Tu as raison de rester sur tes gardes xD Bien que ce chapitre soit plutôt tranquille :) (enfin je trouve)

regina2015 : L'histoire de Regina est en partie révélé dans ce chapitre alors voici les réponses à tes questions ! Bon je n'ai pas précisé qu'elle embrasse comme une déesse, on le sait déjà :p

Ouat50 : Le problème ''Killian'' sera bientôt réglé... enfin peut-être ;p Mais l'acceptation d'Emma sur sa situation est déjà une étape !

Guest : Tout à fait d'accord xD

gege : La confrontation n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais elle sera bientôt au rendez-vous ! uest : De rien c'est avec plaisir ! Personnellement je ne suis jamais allée à la Réunion, je n'ai même pratiquement jamais quitté la France, mais je voyage beaucoup dans le pays :)

Pilounana : Oui, une épreuve de franchie ! Et pour ce qui concerne Regina... Je te laisse lire ;p

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

- _ **Je dois quitter Kilian.**_

Cette phrase résonnait encore et encore dans son esprit, tel un écho. Une larme solitaire s'échappa et roula le long de son visage. Emma l'essuya d'un revers de manche. Ella plaqua un sourire qui faisait presque vrai et descendit rejoindre Regina qui l'attendait probablement.

Emma la retrouva en effet accoudée à une table, agitant son sachet de thé dans sa tasse d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement son téléphone. La conversation ne semblait pas être des plus amicales. Emma vit Régina soupirer et serrer les dents un grand nombre de fois. Elle s'approcha doucement, espérant capter une bride de cette discussion.

- **Non, je refuse qu'elle-**

 **\- …**

 **\- Mais laisse-moi parler ! J'ai dit non Léopold. C'est aussi chez moi, j'ai mon mot à dire !**

Régina vit Emma s'avancer vers elle et choisit de mettre fin à la conversation.

\- **Je dois te laisser. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour autant !**

Elle raccrocha et leva le regard vers Emma. Ella avait passé une nuit épouvantable. Elle avait d'abord eu du mal à calmer son énervement. Elle pestait contre Emma qui refusait de voir la vérité en face, contre Killian qui la faisait souffrir et contre elle-même. Elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée contre Emma. La blonde était totalement perdue et souffrait, mais elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui crier dessus. Elle prit la décision d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- **Emma, je suis désolée pour hier soir, je me suis emportée sans même penser à ce que tu ressentais et-**

 **\- Regina,** coupa Emma, la brune la regarda perplexe, **Je vais quitter Killian.**

L'effet d'électrochoc que reçut Regina la figea quelques instants. Elle fut dans l'incapacité de bouger, parler et même respirer. Quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits, elle ne réussit pas à formuler une phrase cohérente.

- **Mais, euh, pourquoi ?... Comment ? Je euh…**

 **\- Je n'ai pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ce qui m'a permis de réfléchir à des tas de choses. Malheureusement, une chose évidente m'est apparue. J'aime Killian, mais plus comme avant. Il m'apporte plus de souffrance que d'amour.**

Regina resta muette face aux paroles de la blonde. Elle semblait sûre de sa décision et déterminée.

 **\- J'en parlera** **i** **sérieusement avec lui quand je rentrerais. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'on rentre dans trois jours ? Tu te sens prête à affronter tout ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **oooOOOooo**

La journée s'était déroulée sans embuches. Les échanges entre Emma et Regina étaient restés amicaux et superficiels. Elles étaient maintenant installées sur la terrasse d'un bar à proximité de l'hôtel, profitant de leurs derniers jours au soleil.

\- **On fait quoi pour notre dernier jour ?** demanda Emma, **c'est après-demain.**

 **\- On a quartier libre ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. On n'est pas obligées de planifier quelque chose, on verra sur le moment ce qu'on aura envie de faire.**

Emma acquiesça. Elle avait très envie de parler à Regina de la conversation téléphonique du matin. Mais leur franc-parler leur avait déjà causé pas mal de problèmes. Emma essayatout de même.

\- **Regina,** commença-t-elle doucement, **ce matin quand je suis arrivée, tu étais au téléphone et tu avais l'air plutôt contrariée… Tu veux en parler ?**

Regina la fixa quelques instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

 **\- C'était mon mari, Léopold. Sa fille est en plein divorce. Elle vit chez nous avec ses deux enfants depuis plus d'un moi** **s** **et j'ai appris ce matin qu'ils n'étaient pas près de s'en aller. Disons que je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.**

 **\- Oh… pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle est insupportable. Vraiment ! Bon c'est vrai que je ne fais d'effort non plus. Elle est là avec** **s** **es airs de princesse malheureuse dont il faut assouvir les moindres désirs.**

Emma rigola en la regardant s'énerver.

\- **Ne rigole pas. Elle doit rester car son abruti de médecin de mari l'a mise enceinte avant de la quitter et son père veut être proche d'elle pour la "soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile",** elle mima les guillemets et prit une voix imitant probablement très mal celle de son époux.

- **Effectivement, je n'ai vraiment l'impression que tu l'aimes. Mais je comprends ton mari, la laisser vivre cette épreuve seule pourrait aggraver son état. Elle doit être dévastée par son divorce et par sa grossesse.**

 **\- Ok, je vois que tu as chois** **i** **ton camp.**

 **\- Oh alle** **z** **te vexe pas,** rigola Emma, **je comprends qu'un parent veuille prendre soin de son enfant quand…** Emma effectua un rapide calcul et prit conscience d'une chose, **Mais attend** **s** **Regina, il a quel âge ton mari ? Enfin, je veux dire, il a une fille qui a déjà une fille qui a deux enfants bientôt trois. Et toi, tu es, et bien pas si vieille !**

 **\- Tu ne connais pas mon âge.**

 **\- Même ! Non, sérieux il a quel âge ?**

 **\- Vingt de plus que moi.**

 **\- Wow, a** **h** **oui quand même.**

Le visage de Regina se ferma. Semblant vouloir souffrir silencieusement. Emma remarqua le trouble de la brune et reprit la situation en main comme elle put.

 **\- Et … comment en es-tu arrivée à te marier à un homme de vingt de plus que toi ?**

Regina le savait, l'heure des révélations était arrivée. Elle prit le temps de respirer profondément et se lança.

\- **Ma mère est une grande femme d'affaire** **s** **. Elle est à la tête d'une des plus grandes entreprises de New York. Elle a toujours eu énormément d'ambition pour ma sœur et moi. Elle nous voyait déjà avocate** **s** **ou reprendre sa suite. Mais ça ne nous emballait ni l'une ni l'autre. A l'adolescence, Zelena** **a** **commen** **cé** **à se rebeller. Elle s'opposait à notre mère comme je n'en avais jamais eu le courage.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air d'une dure à cuire ta sœur, elle me fait même un peu flipper honnêtement.**

 **\- Et tu as raison, tu ne l'as jamais vu** **e** **en colère. Enfin, bref, ma mère a petit à petit coupé les vivres à ma sœur, lui démontrant ainsi qu'elle n'était rien sans notre mère. Zelena est revenue à la raison, enfin à la raison de notre mère. En grandissant, ma mère a fini par comprendre qu'on ne suivrait pas le parcours qu'elle avait tenté de nous imposer. Elle nous a donc posé un ultimatum. Ou l'on épousait les hommes qu'elle avait choisi** **s** **pour nous ou elle nous pourrirait la vie jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Et malheureusement elle en a le pouvoir. Sa réputation est telle que sur un simple mot de sa part toutes les universités nous auraient refusées, jamais nous n'aurions trouvé un emploi de notre vie.**

 **\- Mais quelle garce !**

 **\- Et c'est peu dire, nous avons céd** **é** **. J'ai épousé Léopold à 19 ans. Zelena avait dû se marier le lendemain de ses 18 ans à Greg Mendel, avocat de renom.**

 **\- Regina. Je suis vraiment désolé** **e** **, je ne comprends que de tels parents puissent exister.**

 **\- On s'y fait. Zelena a plus de chance que moi, son mari est mort quatre ans après son mariage, dans un accident d'avion. Notre mère a essayé de la remari** **er** **mais Zelena a rendu la vie impossible à tous les hommes qu'elle croisait, si bien qu'aucun n'a voulu de cet arrangement avec ma mère. Mais si cela signifiait de sacrifier leur entreprise. Le seul qui** **ait** **réessayé, Patrick Green, a divorcé après quelques mois seulement.**

 **\- C'est un sacré numéro ta sœur !**

 **\- J'aimerais être aussi forte qu'elle.**

 **\- Tu l'es Régina,** répondit doucement Emma en posant une main sur son épaule et lui souriant sincèrement.

\- **Oh non. Je vis avec un homme qui me méprise autant que je le déteste. Nous ne partageons absolument rien. Au début de notre mariage, j'ai tenté de le connaître et j'ai essayé de l'apprécier. J'allais passer ma vie avec lui alors autant apprendre à vivre ensemble. Mais je ne suis rien pour lui, il ne m'a jamais aimé** **e** **, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.**

Une larme dévala le visage de Regina. Pendant tout son discours, un masque froid était présent, la rendant insensible à la moindre émotion. Seule cette larme indiquait la force de la femme qui se battait en dessus. Quand une deuxième larme suivit, il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Regina pour l'essuyer. Emma, témoin de ce combat intérieur, prit la brune dans ses bras. Elle câlina délicatement son dos et parla d'une calme et posée.

\- **Regina, laiss** **e** **-toi aller. Aucun être humain ne peut encaisser autant sans craquer. Je ne te jugerais pas, je te le promets.**

La tête de Regina sur son épaule devint plus lourde et agitée par des sanglots. Emma sentit les larmes de la brune glisser dans son cou, dans son dos. Elle partageait la douleur de son amie. Regina avait toujours été entourée par des personnes qui n'avaient pas su lui donner l'amour qu'elle méritait. Elle voulait maintenant lui prouver qu'elle avait une amie sur qui compter.

Les sanglots devinrent plus espacés et Regina releva la tête. Elle vit les yeux rouges et bouffis d'Emma et comprit qu'Emma avait pleuré pour elle. Cette émotion de se sentir visible et comprise lui déclencha un sourire de bonheur, bien qu'il fut léger.

\- **Excusez-moi mesdames, nous fermons bientôt, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais je …**

Les deux femmes reprirent conscience qu'un monde existait autour d'elle. Emma regarda la terrasse vide, toutes les chaises ayant été montées sur les tables. Regina fixait le sol, honteuse d'avoir eu à se livrer à un tel comportement en public.

Les deux femmes s'excusèrent plusieurs fois et partirent en laissant un beau pourboire au jeune serveur, gêné d'avoir dû les interrompre. Elles se dirigèrent naturellement vers l'hôtel, ayant eu assez d'effusions en public pour aujourd'hui. Emma raccompagna Regina dans sa chambre.

\- **J'ai vraiment cette tête-là ?** demanda Regina en s'apercevant dans le miroir, **heureusement que nous n'a** **v** **ons croisé personne d'important, je suis…c'est indescriptible. Je ne ressemble plus à rien.**

Emma la regardait parler, assise sur le lit, se demandant comment une femme aussi malmenée par la vie arrivait encore trouver la force de vivre si gaiement chaque journée.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit même pas Regina s'approcher d'elle et s'assoir sur le lit.

\- **Merci Emma. Merci d'être là pour moi.**

Elle se pencha et déposa un long baiser sur sa joue. Emma ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa joue.

oooOOOooo

Emma ouvrit les yeux quand les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent caresser son visage. Elle voulut se tordre pour regarder l'heure mais un poids sur bras droit l'en empêcha. La brune dormait encore bien profondément, encore accrochée au bras d'Emma. Cette dernière resta de longues minutes à regarder ce petit éclat de perfection qui se lovait contre elle. Même endormie, Regina restait d'une beauté sublime. Son visage détendu, ses cheveux en pagaille, son petit air enfantin laissaient Emma sans voix.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé paisiblement, chacune oubliant ses problèmes dans le bras de l'autre. Elles étaient restées allongées là jusqu'à s'endormir, bercées par leur propre respiration.

\- **Regina,** chuchotant Emma en lui caressant le visage.

\- **Hum ?**

 **\- On doit se lever, nous allons être en retard.**

Un son qui se rapprochait plus du grognement se fit entendre. Après un long soupir, Regina amorça quelques mouvements pour se lever et fini assise au bord du lit, se tenant la tête entre les mains, encore à moitié endormie.

\- **Je vais me préparer dans ma chambre, je reviens dans trente minutes.**

 **\- Hum.**

Emma ouvrit la porte doucement pour laisser son amie se réveiller calmement. Mais un cri de surprise lui échappa quand elle tomba face au poing de Zelena Green, en l'air, prêt à frapper à la porte.

\- **Madame Swan ? Mais que faites-vous ici !**

* * *

 **Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours avec impatience et plaisir que je lis vos réactions !**

 **Kiss**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver !**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront surement un peu long à arriver, car à l'approche du BAC (trois semaines !) Il faut bien que je fasse semblant de réviser !**

 **Et avant de vous laissez lire tranquillou, J'aimerais dédier ce chapitre à une amie, Ameline, parce que je lui ai promis que je le ferais pour qu'elle arrête de bouder alors :**

 **Ameline, je te dédie ce chapitre ! ;p**

* * *

 **gege du 76 :** **Ravie que ça te plaise toujours :) Merci de laisser des reviews régulièrement**

 **regina2015 :** **Je suis contente que l'histoire de Regina te plaise, même si elle n'est pas des plus joyeuses !**

 **MissHarpie : Merci ! Je ne manquerais plus mon devoirs concernant les fins de chapitre :p Merci pour tout !**

 **Ouat50 :** **Oui, c'est vrai que Regina et Zelena ne sont pas vraiment chanceuses avec une mère comme Cora…**

 **jessie75 :** **Je sais :') je suis la série en VO sur ABC ! Et personnellement, que le ship swanqueen n'existe pas dans la série ne me dérange pas vraiment. S'il existait je n'écrirais pas d'histoire et je louperais cette magnifique expérience avec vous tous ! Après pour ce qui est de Regina… Elle est censée être la méchante reine, normale qu'elle soit méchante :p**

 **Evilys :** **Pour ce qui est de la ''sœur aimante''… je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre :') Il ne faut pas me frapper mais je n'ai rien contre Killian dans la série, même si ce n'est pas mon personnage favoris je l'aime bien ce p'tit gars :') Mais pour les ship SwanQueen je le maltraite :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je te laisse découvrir la suite.**

 **Pilounana :** **Ahah ! Encore un chapitre de patience et je vous promet une discussion Emma/Killian agitée !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

\- **Madame Swan ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?**

La voix de sa sœur termina de réveiller complètement Regina, qui accourut auprès d'Emma. Son regard oscilla entre Zelena et Emma. Regina fini par fixer Emma et lui dit doucement :

\- **Tu devrais aller te préparer Emma. On se voit tout à l'heure.**

Emma acquiesça en silence et rejoignit sa chambre. La grande rousse entra dans la chambre de Regina et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Elle observait la brune sans la lâcher du regard. Regina se sentit mal à l'aise détaillée ainsi.

\- **Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

 **\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?** elle rajouta devant l'air d'incompréhension de sa sœur, a **vec Emma Swan ?**

 **\- Rien. Nous sommes amies. Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir des amies maintenant ?**

 **\- Si, mais ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi cette amie a passé la nuit avec toi, dans ton lit.**

 **\- Mais… tu es flic maintenant ? Tu es pire que notre mère !**

 **\- Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ?** demanda Zelena, l'air extrêmement grave et sérieux.

\- **Quoi ?! Mais bien sû** **r** **que non ! Nous sommes A-MIES !**

 **\- Tu étais aussi amie avec Katherine, tu veux que je te rappelle comment ça s'est terminé ?**

 **\- Je sais très bien comment ça s'est terminé.**

Un silence pesant emplitla pièce en un rien de temps. Zelena se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

 **\- Je veux juste prendre soin de toi. C'est le rôle d'une grande sœur.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fai** **t** **?**

 **\- Je suis venue voir si le travail sera fini dans les temps.**

oooOOOooo

Emma referma la porte sa chambre derrière elle, encore troublée d'être tombée nez à nez avec Zelena. Mais que venait-elle faire ici ? Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et partit attendre Regina, comme à leur habitude, au restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle attendit de longues minutes, mais aucun signe de Regina.

Elle rejoint le reste de l'équipe dans le car et vit enfin la brune apparaître dans l'allée. Elle remarqua rapidement que Zelena la suivait. Quand Regina repéra Emma, elle prit place à ses côtés. Zelena, quant à elle, commença à discuter des détails avec Georges.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée !** commença Regina, **Je ne savais pas que ma sœur devait venir.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?**

 **\- Elle vérifie que nous faisons bien notre travail. Emma… Tu as intérêt à assurer aujourd'hui.**

 **\- J'assure toujours,** répondit Emma avec un clin d'œil.

\- **Emma…** soupira Regina, **Zelena est ma sœur et elle t'a vu** **e** **sortir de ma chambre discrètement tôt le matin. A ton avis de quoi ça a l'air ?**

 **\- Oh… Effectivement. Mais tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?**

 **\- Si. Mais elle sera quand même sur ses gardes.**

 **\- Bon bah je vais devoir assurer.**

La journée se passa bien, Zelena était satisfaite du travail de l'équipe, constata que tout serait fait dans les temps. Elle informa tout le monde de combien elle était fière de leur travail et, au grand soulagement d'Emma, décida de reprendre l'avion le soir même, ayant à faire ailleurs.

C'est épuisée qu'Emma se jetta en arrière sur son lit. Un poids se fit ressentir à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et vit Regina assise sur le bord du lit.

 **\- On fait quoi demain alors ?** demanda Regina en observant l'état du vernis sur ses mains.

\- **J'ai bien une idée mais…**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- C'est une surprise.**

Regina la regarda avec intensité. Jamais personne ne lui avait préparé de surprise. Le fait qu'Emma ait eu l'envie de lui préparer une surprise lui provoqua une vague de bonheur. Elle regarda Emma qui souriait bêtement, allongée sur le lit. Puis soudainement, elle regarda sa montre et se leva.

 **\- On se retrouve dans une heure au restaurant de l'hôtel si tu veux. Mais là je dois aller quelque part. Pour ta surprise…**

Regina sourit sincèrement et sortit sans un mot. Elle regagna sa chambre, heureuse et pressée d'être au lendemain.

oooOOOooo

Regina traînait devant son armoire, ne sachant pas comment s'habiller. Emma lui avait juste dit de mettre son maillot de bain et de la retrouver à dix heure **s** sur la plage. La brune soupira et attrapa un short en jean délavé et un débardeur bleu clair. Elle descendit et se dirigea vers la plage d'un pas rapide. Pressée de savoir ce que lui préparait Emma. Elle n'osait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais elle était un peu stressée. Elle arriva sur la plage et la parcourut du regard pour trouver Emma.

Quand elle l'aperçut, son cœur rata un battement. Emma se tenait debout, une planche de surf à ses côté **s** , agitant sa main libre pour que Regina la voie. La brune la rejoignit en courant.

 **\- Alors ? Surprise ?**

 **\- Emma… C'est … Merci !**

 **\- Au programme aujourd'hui Madame Mills, on s'éclate, on surf** **e** **, on se fait plaisir. C'est notre dernier jour.**

 **\- Mais tu ne sais pas surfer Emma.**

 **\- Tu vas m'apprendre.**

Regina sourit et retira ses vêtements avant de courir dans l'eau, suivie d'Emma et la planche.

Après plusieurs tentatives et beaucoup de fous rires, Emma parvint enfin à tenir sur la planche plus **de** dix secondes. Sa chute provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire. Regina attrapa la planche et s'élança. Emma la regarda tenir avec talent sur la planche malgré la puissance de la vague. Elle était totalement absorbée par les gestes précis et calculés de Regina. Quand cette dernière finit par tomber, Emma s'approcha d'elle à la nage et l'aida à remonter sur la planche.

\- **C'était… Whoua t'es trop forte !**

Regina rit de bon cœur et la remercia.

\- **On fait une pause ?** demanda la brune, reprenant la direction de la plage.

\- **Je meurs de faim,** avoua Emma.

oooOOOooo

Regina se jeta sur son lit, son cœur encore empli par l'immense bonheur qui l'avait envahie toute la journée. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfin comprise, pleinement appréciée et même… pourquoi pas… aimée ?

Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser cette pensée. Emma avait bien d'autres choses à s'inquiéter. Il était bien trop tôt pour parler d'amour ou même de sentiments. Elle se leva et prépara ses affaires pour le départ aux aurores qui les attendait.

Plus les vêtements s'entassaient dans sa valise, plus le sourire de Regina diminuait. Elle pensait à Léopold, Mary-Margaret qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir. Elle aurait voulu que ce voyage ait eu une durée indéterminée (ou alors : que ce voyage eut duré de façon indéterminée). Elle aurait voulu pouvoir passer sa vie ici, avec Emma. Mais ce rêve était bien trop beau pour être vrai. C'est en soupirant face à cette triste réalité qu'elle alla se coucher.

oooOOOooo

Le son du réveil résonna longtemps dans la tête d'Emma. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il faut dire que la nuit avait été courte. Elle s'était répétée un nombre incalculable de fois ce qu'elle allait dire à Killian avant de sombrer enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle se prépara sans grande motivation. Elle était évidemment impatiente de revoir Henry, mais l'affrontement avec Killian atténuait sa joie. Deux coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Regina se glissa dans la chambre sans attendre de réponse.

\- **Tu es prête ?**

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce, Emma fit oui de la tête et suivit Regina.

Emma lut l'emplacement de son siège sur le billet et fut soulagée quand elle s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait à coté de Jefferson. Elle s'installa et il lui sauta dessus sans un instant de répit.

\- **Alors Emma ? T'en es où avec ta brunette ? Je veux tous les détails, vous avez l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment hier.**

 **\- Oui, Emma raconte don** **c** **où ça en est avec ta brunette !**

Les deux amis eurent un hoquet de surprise en constatant que Regina s'était installée sur le dernier siège de la rangée, à côté d'Emma. Le regard d'Emma oscilla entre Jeff et Regina. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait bloquée entre les deux. Ce voyage promettait d'être intéressant.

\- **Regina !** s'exclama Jeff, **Je ne vous ai même pas vu** **e** **arriver.**

 **\- Savoir faire preuve de discrétion peut s'avérer utile parfois.**

 **\- Alors ? Emma ? Tu as perdu ta langue.**

 **\- Non, pas du tout…. Je suis … concentrée,** l'avion commença à bouger et elle ferma les yeux.

Regina attrapa la main d'Emma et lui sourit tendrement.

\- **Ca va bien se passer. Regarde comme tu avais peur la première fois, pourtant tout** **s** **'est bien passé.**

Comme la première fois, Emma se laissa bercer par la voix Regina. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu et elle put rouvrir les yeux et lâcher la main meurtrie de Regina. Le vol se déroula calmement, les conversations restèrent légères et Emma se détendit quelque peu. Quand l'atterrissage fut annoncé, Emma commença à stresser de nouveau. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les avions, mais aussi parce que l'heure de vérité approchait à grand pas.

oooOOOooo

Emma attrapa sa valise et retrouva Regina qui l'attendait, un sourire triste s'affichant doucement.

 **\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'aux taxis ?** demanda Regina timidement.

 **\- Oui, avec plaisir. Je n'arrive pas croire que l'on soit rentrées.**

 **\- C'est passé si vite.**

 **\- Oui, mais grâce à toi Regina, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et j'ai gagné la meilleure des personnes.**

 **\- Merci Emma,** répondit Regina en sentant les larmes monter, **v** **ous êtes une personne pleine de surprise Emma Swan.**

 **\- Maaaamaaaaaaaaaaan !**

Une fusée brune les interrompit, Emma se pencha et recula à la réception d'Henry, tellement il arrivait vite.

\- **Henry, mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué,** s'exclama-t-elle en le couvrant de bisous.

Regina observa la scène, mal à l'aise quand un grand brun s'approcha. Emma se releva et reposa Henry.

\- **Killian voici Regina, Regina je te présente Killian,** en apercevant la bouille de son fils qui s'accrochait à son pantalon elle rajouta, **et Henry !**

 **\- Enchantée !**

 **\- Moi aussi,** répondit Killian par simple politesse.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Emma, devant l'air dégoûté de Regina. Un silence gênant s'installa. Emma fini **t** par le briser en saluant Regina et en s'éloignant, sa main dans celle de son fils.

A peine monté en voiture, Henry commença à raconter avec enthousiasme son séjour chez sa marraine. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à la maison et quand sa mère lui demanda d'aller jouer dans sa chambre.

Elle s'installa dans le salon avec Killian et prit son courage à deux mains.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à mon amoureuse, Chloé, qui m'a aidé pour ce chapitre ;p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Elle s'installa dans le salon avec Killian et prit son courage à deux mains.

 **-** **Tu aurais pu être un peu plus aimable à l'aéroport avec Regina tout à l'heure.**

 **\- J'ai déjà ét** **é** **assez sympa de lui répondre.**

 **\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu parles de mon amie là !** commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

\- **Je n'aime pas l'influence qu'ont tes « amis » sur toi !**

 **\- Ils n'ont aucune influence sur moi ! Ils m'aident juste à ouvrir les yeux !**

 **\- T'ouvrir les yeux sur quoi ?**

 **\- Sur nous, Killian. Sur nous,** dit-elle bien plus calmement.

\- **Attends ! Je ne suis pas bien sûr de comprendre là !**

 **\- Ca ne va plus Killian. Tu vois bien que l'on est du poison l'un pour l'autre.**

 **\- Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Tout a un sens maintenant !**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles Killian ?**

 **\- De ça !** Il sortit de sa poche la photo d'elle et Regina, celle qu'elle avait caché dans le tiroir de sa chambre, **Tu me quittes pour elle c'est ça ?**

 **\- Mais où as tu trouvé ça ?** Elle tenta de la lui reprendre mais il l'en empêcha.

\- **Réponds-moi !** hurla-t-il, **Est-ce que tu me quittes pour elle ?**

 **\- Je te quitte par ce qu'on souffre ensemble.**

 **\- J'en étais sûr dès que j'ai vu la photo, ton sourire, sa main sur ta hanche. Alors quoi ? T'as envie de te taper une femme alors tu te casses ?**

 **\- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de te parler, tu ne m'écoute** **s** **pas !**

Killian fixait la photo avec haine. Il releva la tête avec violence et se leva brutalement.

\- **Tu te la fais depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Killian, je ne te trompe pas avec Regi-**

La claque fut si violente qu'Emma s'écrasa sur le dossier du canapé.

\- **Ne me mens pas.**

 **\- Jamais je n'oserais Killian, je t'aime mais ça ne peut plus continuer, tu le vois bien non ?** cria-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

 **\- Après toutes ces années, je te connais Emma. Il y a un truc dans ton regard. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose de nouveau. Dis-moi la vérité.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Regina. Je te le promet** **s** **… mais… je … on s'est embrassée** **s** **.**

Le coup qu'elle reçut dans les côtes la fit tomber bruyamment sur le sol. Le bras de Killian autour de son bras la remit sur ses pieds mais le second coup l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- **Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Si je revois cette pétasse s'approcher de toi, elle aura à faire à moi tu m'entends ?**

 **\- Non Killian !** hurla-t-elle encore étourdie, **Tu la touche** **s** **tu es mort !**

 **\- Oh ! Alors tu la défends maintenant ! Va la rejoindre si elle te manque tant que ça ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu me trompe** **s** **avec une femme ! Toi qui as toujours dit adorer le sexe avec moi ! Alors quoi ? Tu m'as menti toutes ces années ?**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles, tu délires ! Je ne te trompe pas, il ne s'est rien passé de plus entre Regina et moi !**

Elle put lire la rage dans ses yeux, mais aussi le désespoir et la tristesse. Mais tout devint sombre quand sa tête heurta l'angle de la table du salon. Les bruits furent étouffés et les images floues. C'est un cri qui la ramena soudainement. Henry pleurait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Emma se releva et accourut auprès de lui. Elle prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Le sang coulait de sa plaie à la joue et de sa lèvre, vint s'écraser sur le haut du petit garçon. Ses larmes s'y mêlèrent rapidement. Malgré la douleur et l'effort, Emma porta Henry dans sa chambre et ouvrit un grand sac. Elle attrapa rapidement tout ce qui lui semblait primordial et sortit de la maison, son fils dans les bras, sous le regard noir de Killian.

oooOOOooo

Regina avait fini de défaire sa valise et avait rejoint son mari et sa belle-fille. Mary-Margaret racontait toujours la même histoire sur son mari qui l'avait mise à la porte avec les enfants pour une fille plus jeune.

\- **Quand je pense qu'avant notre mariage, il m'avait promis de fêter nos vingts ans aux Bahamas !**

 **\- Pauvre chérie !** lâcha séchement Regina, **il ira probablement avec la prochaine.**

 **\- Comment oses-tu Régina ?** intervint Léopold.

\- **Je dis juste qu'à sa place, moi aussi je serais partie avec la nouvelle infirmière. En plus elle est super canon.**

 **\- Regina, ne m'oblige pas à-**

La sonnette retentit et l'arrêta, Regina se leva et alla ouvrir, espérant éviter son mari ne serait-ce que deux minutes.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, son cœur rata un battement. L'état d'Emma, qui se trouvait sous son porche, lui provoqua de la peine et de la colère. Elle aperçut ensuite la tête brune qui se cachait dans les jambes de sa mère.

Le sang qui n'avait pas cessé de couler bien qu'il soit moins abondant, continuait de teinter le t-shirt d'Emma d'un triste rouge. Regina ouvrit en grand la porte et les laissa entrer.

\- **Je suis désolée Regina,** commença à pleurer Emma, **mais je…**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as bien fai** **t** **de venir.**

 **\- Oh mon Dieu ! La pauvre ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?** demanda une femme brune qu'Emma ne connaissait pas, s'approchant d'elle en courant, **Oh, et toi mon bonhomme ?** s'adressa-t-elle à Henry.

\- **C'est Emma, une amie,** répondit Regina, **venez, on va nettoyer tout ça.**

Regina les monta dans la salle de bain et s'occupa des blessures d'Emma. Elle fit en sorte qu'Henry lâche sa mère assez de temps pour nettoyer les traces de sang qui persistaient. Emma restait silencieuse. Elle regardait Regina s'occuper d'eux. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle était venue ici. Elle aurait pu aller chez Elsa ou Jeff, mais c'est chez Regina qu'ils avaient atterri.

Quand Emma fut prête et calmée, Regina lui proposa de descendre, rencontrer ce qui ressemblait le plus à sa famille et manger un peu. Emma la suivit sans un mot. Elle entra timidement dans le salon où se trouvaient Léopold et Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Je vous présente Emma et son fils, Henry. Il vont rester un peu,** expliqua Regina, **ils n'ont nul** **le** **part où aller pour cette nuit,** ajouta Regnia devant le regard désaprobateur de son mari.

\- **Enchantée, je suis Mary-Margaret, mais app** **e** **lez moi Mary. Voici mes deux enfants, Caroline et Kristof. Et mon père Léopold.**

 **\- Merci de nous ac** **c** **ueillir,** dit, ensouriant par politesse, Emma.

\- **Regina, le repas est-il prêt ?** demanda Léoppold sans le moindre interêt pour l'amie de sa femme.

\- **Presque,** soupira Regina. **Ç** **a va aller ?** demanda-t-elle à Emma, qui acquiesça.

Regina quitta la pièce et Mary proposa aux deux invités de s'asseoir. Mary vit qu'Henry s'accrochait désesperement à sa mère, comme terrorisé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Mary le remarqua et tenta de le mettre à l'aise.

\- **Quel âge as-tu Henry ?**

 **\- J'ai cinq ans,** dit en se cachant dans la chevelure de sa mère.

\- **Woaw, mais tu es un grand garçon. Mon fils, Kristof,** **a** **le même âge que toi.**

 **\- Non ! C'est pas vrai moi j'ai cinq ans et demi !** cria l'interressait, **hein que c'est vrai papy que j'ai cinq ans et demi !**

 **\- Oui, mon gran** **d** **. Bon je vais voir** **c** **e que fait Regina.**

Il sortit en bougonnant et un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- **Kristof,** commença Mary, **pourquoi tu ne proposes pas à Henry d'aller jouer avec toi dans ta chambre ? Enfin s'il en a envie.**

Henry se décolla et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Elle lui sourit et fit oui de la tête. Le petit garçon descendit timidement des genoux de sa mère et partit avec Kristof. Mary regarda Emma. Elle semblant apeurée et perdue.

\- **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- C'est assez difficile à dire.**

 **\- Ne vous inqui** **é** **tez pas, je suis sûre que Regina prendra grand soin de vous.**

Emma sourit sincèrement. Cette Mary n'avait pas l'air aussi terrible que l'avait décrite Regina.

oooOOOooo

\- **Hey ! Henry ! Regard** **e** **mon nouveau dinausaure ! C'est ma maman qui me l'a acheté !**

 **\- Moi mon papa il m'a offert en graaaaaand livre de conte** **s** **!**

 **\- Mon papa il m'offre plus cadeaux. Il y dit à maman qu'il avait plus envie de nous voir.**

 **\- Le mien, il s'est beaucoup f** **â** **ché tout à l'heure, même qu'il a tapé maman.**

 **\- Oh bah elle a pas dû être très sage.**

 **\- Henry ?** demanda Emma en glissant sa tête par la porte, **tu viens manger ?**

 **\- Il peut venir aussi Kristof ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, je venais le chercher aussi.**

L'ambiance à table était tendue, Léopold ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs à Emma, Regina ne disait pas un mot et Mary enchaînait les histoires sur son ex-mari et sur ce qu'était sa vie depuis qu'il les avait mis à la porte.

Regina prépara la chambre d'amis restante pour Emma et l'aida à s'y installer. Henry était reparti jouer avec Kristoff.

 **\- Regina, c'est vraiment gentil de nous accueillir. Tu n'étais pas obligée, j'aurais pû aller chez Elsa ou je-**

 **\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir. Je… présume que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…**

Emma fondit en larmes. Regina la prit dans ses bras et passa sa main dans les boucles blondes. Emma se laissa aller dans les bras de son amie. Elle était bien, serrée contre elle, leurs parfums se mêlant l'un à l'autre. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Mais la voix grave de Léopold mit un terme à ce moment de bien-être. Regina se leva et s'en alla, lui lançant un regard tristre avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

C'est là qu'Emma prit conscience que la Regina qu'elle avait vuece soir n'était pas celle qu'elle connaissait. Celle-ci était discrète, prisonnière de son mari et sous l'autorité de son époux. Elle comprit que la brune s'effaçait pour éviter le conflit. Mais la véritable révélation pour Emma fut surtout que Regina l'avait aidée à sortir de son mariage devenu invivable et que c'était elle qui devait être sauvée maintenant.

* * *

 **Une petite review ?**

 **A très bientôt :)**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou !**

 **Accrochez-vous j'ai pas mal de trucs à vous raconter !**

 **Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous connaissent et aiment la série sense8, mais la saison 3 est annulée :'( Oui c'est triste je suis en PLS dans mon lit !** **Cette série, je l'ADOORE ! J'ai même prévue (mais c'était un secret) d'écrire un CrossOver sense8/swanqueen après cette fiction, je l'ai commencé et il est sur la bonne voie... Bon surprise gâchée mais les circonstances l'obligent !** **J'en viens donc à vous parler d'une pétition pour ''sauver'' la saison 3 ! Je trouve inapproprié de mettre le lien ici (déjà que je vous harcèle avec ma série) donc il sera mis sur ma page SwanQueen fanfiction - MissOuat4ever et est déjà partagé sur mon Twitter MissOuat4ever !**

 **Ensuite, parlons de ce chapitre 19 qui est un peu particulier !** **Ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue d'un personnage, je ne vous dis pas lequel, je vous laisse le découvrir en espèrant que ça vous plaise :)**

 **Aller, plein de LOVE !**

* * *

 **Regina lily Swan : Et bien.. que dire ... tout ça c'est pour bientôt :)**

 **Ouat50 : Effectivement, Killian n'était pas fais pour être aimé et c'est réussi ! Pour ce qui est du Léopold... Il y a encore du chemin !**

 **Pilounana : Et oui ça avance ! **

**Sabivaran : Merci :) Et oui triste chapitre, mais il faut en passer par là !**

 **Regina2015 : Héhé ! Contente d'avoir passé cette épreuve sans te perdre !**

 **gege : Et oui ! Mais tout ça c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire très chère !**

 **Sygui : Il faut parfois ce déconnecter de sa propre réalité pour en prendre pleinement conscience ! Les choses avancent, à leur rythme**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : PV Killian

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux quand les premiers rayons du soleil me caressèrent le visage. La douleur qui envahit ma tête en l'espace de quelques secondes me fit retomber sur ce sur quoi je dormais. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Quand mes yeux eurent fini de papillonner, je pus constater l'ampleur des dégâts qui m'entouraient. Sur la table ma dernière bouteille de Whiskey, encore neuve hier soir, vide. Sur le sol, ayant dû glisser de ma main, le verre qui avait accueilli mon breuvage. Mon téléphone que je retrouvai sur le canapé s'était éteint, sa batterie probablement vide après tous les appels que j'avais désespérément passés à Emma.

Emma. C'était surtout elle le plus grand désastre de cette soirée. Elle était partie, avec mon fils. Mais tout ça n'avait aucun sens, elle déraillait.

\- **Je dois la retrouver.**

J'attrapai mes clefs et courus jusqu'à la voiture. Je fonçai chez Elsa, elle ne pouvait être que là. Me garant rapidement dans son allée, j'arrivai d'un pas décidé à sa porte que je frappai avec plus de force que prévu. J'attendis de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre enfin sur une Elsa prise au saut du lit, plongée dans la totale incompréhension de ma visite matinale.

\- **Je peux parler à Emma ?**

 **\- Em… Emma ? Mais elle n'est pas ici, de quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Hier soir,** commençai-je à raconter après un long soupir, **on s'est disputés… assez violem** **m** **ent, elle m'a dit qu'elle me quittait et elle est parti** **e** **. Mais on a besoin de parler, on ne peut pas en finir comme ça.**

 **\- Et tu as cru qu'elle était chez moi ?**

 **\- Oui, je ne vois que toi en qui elle ait confiance pour se réfugier après une dispute.**

 **\- B** **e** **n visiblement non. Ecout** **e** **, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ou si elle a de bonnes raisons de te quitter, mais je veux bien t'aider à la retrouver. Ne pas savoir où elle est, comme ça toute seule, ça m'inquiète.**

 **\- Elle a Henry avec elle.**

 **\- Quoi ? Elle est parti** **e** **avec Henry ?**

Je lui répondis oui en hochant de la tête et elle se plongea dans une rapide et intense réflexion.

\- **Laisse-moi m'habiller, j'en ai pour deux de minutes, on ira voir chez Jeff.**

Les rues défilaient par la fenêtre de la voiture, augmentant mon inquiétude. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? La voiture s'immobilisa en bas d'un immeuble et Elsa m'indiqua de sortir. Je m'installai à côté d'elle dans l'ascenseur et elle sélectionna le quatrième étage. Jamais un ascenseur ne m'avait paru aussi lent. Quand il nous libéra enfin, nous nous immobilisâmes devant la première porte du pallier. Elsa sonna, elle semblait patiente malgré l'inquiétude que l'on lisait sur son visage.

\- **Elsa ? s** 'étonna le fameux Jeff, que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré.

\- **Jefferson, voici Killian, est-ce qu'Emma est ici ?**

 **\- Non mais, pourq… Oh, je comprends,** dit il en me lançant un regard lourd de sens. **Entrez.**

Il s'effaça pour nous laisser passer. Je ne l'aimais pas lui.

\- **Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais ma femme est parti** **e** **avec mon fils, vous n'avez pas une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver.**

 **\- Si, je pense savoir où ils sont. Café ?** demanda-t-il totalement détaché de la situation.

Face à notre silence, il agita sa cafetière devant nous, Elsa exprimant la même incompréhension que moi.

\- **Et où sont ils ?** commençai-je à perdre patience.

\- **Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? Si elle est parti** **e** **, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que l'on reste sur une dispute comme celle-ci.**

 **\- On s'inquiète pour elle c'est tout,** intervint Elsa **.**

Il se servit une tasse, ignorant totalement notre présence. Il but une grande gorgée de la boisson fumante. Levant le regard vers nous, je remarquai son soupir. Il attrapa rapidement un papier et un stylo sur le meuble derrière lui et y griffonna quelque chose. Quand il eut fini, il hésita mais tendit finalement le papier à Elsa.

\- **C'est l'adresse de Regina, elle y sera s** **û** **rement.**

Entendre ce prénom me glaça le sang. Franchement, après notre dispute, elle aurait osé se rendre chez cette pétasse ? Jefferson me jeta un regard loin d'être amical. Je vis bien qu'il se retenait de me dire quelque chose. Habituellement, je l'aurais provoqué mais Emma et Henry étaient ma priorité.

\- **Merci,** s'exclama Elsa.

Nous regagnâmes la voiture. Ma colère s'amplifia pendant le trajet. Nous arrivâmes dans un quartier aisé de Boston. Non vraiment ? C'est pour ça que m'avait quitté Emma ? L'argent ? Je savais que ce n'était pas florissant, mais nous nous en étions toujours sortis. Elsa se gara dans une allée et regarda l'immense demeure qui se dressait devant nous. Probablement la plus belle du quartier.

\- **Apparement, c'est ici.**

 **\- Descendons voir si Emma est là.**

Je frappai avec énergie, pour ne pas dire colère, contre la porte, impatient qu'elle ne bouge. Elle s'ouvrit sur une petit brunette que je ne connaissais pas. Une petite tête blonde se cachant dans sa jupe.

\- **Excusez-moi, je me suis peut-être trompé d'adresse, mais je cherche Regina Mills.**

 **\- Tr** **é** **sor, va jouer dans ta chambr** **e** **s'il te pla** **î** **t,** dit-elle à son fils avant de se reconcentrer sur moi, **Vous êtes là pour Emma n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit gentiment Elsa.

\- **C'est l'adresse de Regina, elle y sera surement.**

Entendre ce prénom me glaça le sang. Franchement, après notre dispute, elle aurait osé se rendre chez cette pétasse ?

\- **Entrez.**

Elle s'effaça et des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans la pièce voisine, accompagnés de rires.

Un rire en particulier, celui de mon fils. Sans perdre une seconde, j'accourus vers la source du bruit. Cette … Elle osait jouer avec mon fils ? Lui courant après pour des chatouilles. Emma assise sur le fauteil les regardait, un sourire heureux sur le visage, un sourire que je n'avais pas vu aussi sincère depuis bien longtemps.

\- **Paaapaaaa !**

Henry courut vers moi. Je l'attrapai et il me serra fort de ses petits bras. Je vis le regarddes deux autres femmes de la pièce osciller entre moi et Elsa qui se tenait un peu derrière.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Killian ?**

 **\- T'es plus f** **â** **ché papa ?** demanda Henry de sa petite voix innocente.

\- **Bien sûr que non,** je lui embrassai fort la joue et le reposai sur le sol.

\- **Henry tu veux bien aller avec Mary-Margaret s'il te pla** **î** **t, je dois parler avec papa.**

Son regard triste ne me lâcha pas avant qu'il ne parte avec cette Mary-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi.

 **\- Asseyez-vous,** proposa Regina, même si j'avais le sentiment qu'elle le disait plus par politesse que par envie.

\- **Emma,** Elsa la serra dans ses bras, **je me suis inqui** **é** **tée.**

\- **Tout va bien Elsa, j'aurai** **s** **dû t'appeler.**

 **\- Emma,** commençai-je sous le regard de tous, **on peut parler.**

 **\- Parle je t'en pri** **e** **,** dit-elle sèchement.

\- **On ne pourrait pas plutôt voir ça à la maison, tranquillement ?**

 **\- Non,** intervint Regina.

Non mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là.

\- **Fermez-là vous ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé.**

 **\- Pardon, mais vous osez arriver en fleur chez moi et m'insulter ? Je peux toujours vous mettre dehors, je suis chez moi ici.**

 **\- Si je débarque chez vous comme ça, sale pétasse, c'est parce que vous m'av** **ez** **volé ma femme ! Je ne pense pas être le premier à être blamé dans cette histoire.**

Ma colère n'était que grandissante. Elle se transformerait rapidement en rage si cette salope ne fermait pas sa gueule.

\- **Je ne vous l'ai pas volée. Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Très bien. A la Réunion, Emma n'a pas pu aller à la plage dans les premiers temps, elle s'enfermait dans des vestes dans lesquelles elle** **é** **touffait. Et pourquoi ? Pour cacher des marques de coups, des coups que VOUS lui infligez.**

 **\- Regi…** intervint Emma, mais la brune, dont je pouvais voir les pupilles se noircir du contraire de la sympathie, lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre. Ce qu'Emma fit évidemment.

\- **Quand elle a enfin p** **u** **s'amuser avec la groupe, elle a passé son temps à surveiller vos appels, parce que si elle en avait manqué un, vous vous seriez emporté. Puis nous sommes rentrées de ce magnifique voyage. Et qu'est-ce que je découvre hier soir sur le pas de ma porte ? Henry et Emma. Dans un état que je n'aurais jamais cru voir. Regardez cette entaille sur son front, d** it elle en s'approchant d'Emma, **Et** **c** **es** **m** **arques sur son bras et ses côtes.**

Elle remonta le t-shirt d'Emma pour me montrer les fameuses marques.

Mais mes poings se serrèrent. Comment pouvait-elle poser ses sales mains sur ma femme ? Sous mes yeux qui plus est !

-NE-L'AP-PROCHE-PAS !m'énervais-je en faisant un pas.

 **\- Toi non plus,** me provoqua-t-elle en se mettant entre ma femme et moi.

Je ne pouvais plus résister contre l'envie irrépressible de gifler cette garce. Mais avant que mon bras ne s'élance, Emma intervint.

\- **Killian, s'il te plaît calm** **e-** **toi. On peut discuter doucement. Viens.**

Je la suivis jusque sous le porche de la porte d'entrée et refermai la porte.

\- **Pourquoi tu es venu Killian.** Elle avait l'air épuisée, vidée de tout.

 **\- A ton avis ? Tu vas rentrer à la maison avec Henry et on va reprendre notre vie. Je vais faire des efforts, me faire soigner pour ma colère excessive mais tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.**

 **\- Killian,** elle soupira, **je ne veux plus rentrer à la maison. Notre vie ensemble est terminée. Il n'y a plus de nous.** Les larmes commencèrent à perler ses yeux, ses magnifiques trésors émeraudes.

- **Mais non. Emma ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, tu pleures.**

 **\- Je pleur** **e** **parce que c'est compliqué. Je t'aimera** **i** **toujours Killian, mais je ne peux plus vivre avec toi. J'ai besoin de respirer, de me, de nous, libérer de ce poids que l'on s'est trop longtemps obligé** **s** **à porter.**

Ma colère s'effaça totalement, et laissa place à une immense tristesse. Etait-ce réellement fini ?

\- **Mais tu as pensé à Henry ?**

 **\- Tu es son père, je ne t'empêcherai ja** **m** **ais de le voir, mais… Killian tu dois te faire soigner, je ne laisserais pas mon fils si son père est impr** **é** **visible.**

Elle avait raison. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais devenu ? Une larme glissa le long de ma joue mais je l'essuyai d'un revers de manche. Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue, puis elle se retira.

\- **Je passera** **i** **prendre mes affaires et celles d'Henry dans la journée. Nous allons aller chez Elsa.**

J'hochais la tête par réflexe, et j'entendis la porte se refermer.

C'était vraiment fini maintenant. Je partis en marchant. J'errai dans les rues, regardant toutes ces personnes qui vivaient leur vie, sans voir la douleur qui m'habitait. Finalement, ils me voyaient sans me voir. Je vis une femme assise en terrasse, occupée sur son téléphone. Je vis ce couple, se tenant la main en attendant le bus. Je vis cet homme âgé promener son chien. Je vis cette mère de famille qui sortait de la boulangerie, sa fille bien accrochée à sa main. Je vis cet agent de police contrôler les stationnements. Mais je ne les connaissais pas, je n'ai vu, ne vis que ce que l'on me laissait voir. Voyaient-ils ma souffrance ? Non, seulement un homme qui marchait seul.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, j'étais arrivé au Common, grand parc de Boston. Je m'assis sur un banc. Un père non loin de là apportait une glace à son fils, totalement aux anges. Mon fils me manquait, ma femme me manquait. Leur absence laisserait un trou difficile à combler.

En parcourant, le parc du regard je vis cette femme assise sur un banc un peu plus loin, la tête baissée. Elle pleurait, au milieu de tous ces gens heureux. Elle me rappelait que la souffrance se cache derrière chaque bonheur.

Mais malgré tout, j'aimais le bonheur. Et je prendrais le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il me reviendrait.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **PS :N'oubliez pas de prendre 30sec pour signer la pétition, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant :)**

 **Kiss**


	20. Chapitre 20

**H** **ello !**

 **Beaucoup de réactions très varié sur le dernier chapitre !**

 **Et voici le chapitre 20 !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Ouat50 : Oui Killian a une prise de conscience, mais pour voir s'il fait des efforts... il va falloir attendre et voir comment ça se passe :p**

 **regina2015 : Je comprends tout à fait tes questionnement, je te laisserais le découvrir dans la suite de l'histoire :)**

 **Jessie : PV Killian signifie Point de Vue de Killian**

 **Pilounana : Merci d'avoir signé xD Même si finalement il n'y aura quand même pas de saison 3 *dépression* ! Le point de vue de Killian n'était pas là pour qu'on le déteste moins, mais pour comprendre comment ça se passe dans sa petite tête vide ;)**

 **gege du 76 : Contente que tu es aimée, et je remarque que tu dé** **teste autant, voir plus, Killian ! Pour ce qui est de la suite je ne spoil pas donc tu verra ;) Et en se qui concerne de lui faire la misère... Je n'ai pas trop envie de te répondre :p**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Emma regagna le salon où elle avait laissé Elsa et Régina. Elle ne sentait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, comme paralysée par la situation. Ce qui la sortitde sa transe fut les mains de Regina qui les essuyèrent d'un geste doux et délicat.

\- **Ca va Emma ?** demanda-t-elle doucement.

La blonde hocha la tête et se retourna vers Elsa. Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur la regardait encore avec incompréhension, tout allait trop vite pour elle.

\- **Elsa ? J'ai besoin de récupérer quelque** **s** **affaires chez moi mais... Je pourrais venir chez toi avec Henry ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr,** répondit Elsa comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- **Regina,** commença Emma, **merci pour tout. Je vais réunir mes affaires et vous laisse** **r** **tranquille.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Je vais t'aider à ranger.**

Les trois femmes montèrent les escaliers et retrouvèrent Henry et Kristof.

\- **Il est part** **i** **papa ?**

 **\- Oui mon trésor mais on va chercher des affaires à la maison et on va partir chez ta marraine quelques temps. Un peu comme des vacances, rien que toi, moi et Elsa.**

L'enfant la regarda perplexe et reprit son jeu avec Kristof. Elsa se proposa pour rester avec eux le temps qu'Emma rassemble ce qu'il fallait.

Emma attrapa le si peu d'effets qu'elle avait apportés et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle tomba sur Regina, qui l'observait appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Emma s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant et Regina le rejoignit.

\- **C'est vraiment fini, hein, Killian et moi ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Emma.**

 **\- C'est fou parce que je m'attendais à être à la fois triste, fatiguée, énervée, perdue. Mais** **c** **es émotions ne sont finalement pas si présente** **s** **. Il y en une autre qui prend beaucoup plus de place.**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Celle-ci.**

Emma ne laissa pas le temps à Regina de réagir et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se retira et appuya son front sur le celui de la brune.

\- **Le sentiment d'être soutenue,** reprit Emma **, respectée, mais surtout cette irrésistible envie de t'embrasser encore et encore.**

 **\- Alors ne te prive pas.**

Emma ne se fit pas prier et s'élança pour un baiser beaucoup moins chaste, profond et lourd de sens.

Un raclement de gorge les fit s'éloigner l'une de l'autre en un battement de cil.

\- **On peut y aller Emma ?** demanda Elsa, une voix légèrement plus dans les aigus que d'habitude.

- **Oui, j'ai mon sac,** répondit-elle en désignant l'objet en question.

Elle adressa un dernier sourire gêné à Regina avant de se lever, récupérer son fils et disparaître de la maison.

Dans la voiture, un silence lourd et perturbant régnait. Elsa faisait semblant d'être concentrée sur la route et Emma feignait de s'intéresser au paysage. Henry, de son côté, boudait de ne plus avoir de copain de jeu. Emma, qui trouvait cette mise en scène ridicule, décida d'y mettre fin.

\- **Elsa je-**

 **\- Non, ça fait beaucoup à aval** **er** **d'un coup. Tu quittes Killian, comme ça, je ne savais même pas que ça allait si mal entre vous, tu pars avec ton fils, on te cherche partout. Tu imagines un peu mon angoisse ? Bref, enfin on te retrouve, chez une femme dont j'ignorais pratiquement l'existence, une collègue de travail, tu m'avais dit, même pas une amie ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin passons, et là ? Je te retrouve ta langue fourrée dans sa bouche ! Va falloir qu'on discute ma petite, et pas qu'un peu !**

La voiture s'immobilisa et Emma constata qu'elle était déjà devant chez elle. Elle frappa deux fois à la porte. Une voix étouffée répondit. Elle entra et son fils accourut à la recherche de son père.

\- **Papa ! Papa ? Tu sais pas quoi ? Maman elle a dit qu'on all** **ait** **en vacances chez marraine !**

 **\- Wouah mon grand, tu en as de la chance.**

Emma préféra éviter Killian et lui laisser du temps avec son fils. Elle accapara Elsa pour la préparation des valises. Elle prit tout ce qui paraissait important dans les affaires de son fils, y compris ses jouets préférés et son livre de contes. Persuadée de quand même oublier quelque chose, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses propres affaires. Les vêtements ne mirent pas vraiment de temps à s'entasser dans la valise. Elle fit rapidement le tour et jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle allait partir quand elle se précipita sur la table de nuit pour en ouvrir le tiroir. Elle récupéra la photo qu'elle porta à son cœur en fermant les yeux. Cette simple image avait tellement de significations. Elle la mit dans sa poche et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Les valises dans la voiture, Emma retourna dans la maison pour le moment tant redouté, prendre Henry et combien de temps n'allait-il pas voir son père ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle espérait que ce sera dans le moins longtemps possible.

\- **Henry, on va s'en aller.**

Il la regarda, son regard s'attristant à vue d'œil.

 **\- Mais pourquoi papa peut pas venir avec nous ?**

 **\- Hé mon grand regard** **e** **-moi,** commença Killian, **ta maman et moi on t'aime très fort, de tout notre cœur. Mais on ne peut plus vivre tous les deux, dans la même maison.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait l'arrivée de ses larmes.

\- **Parce que mon trésor,** continua Emma, **on** **n'** **est plus amoureux papa et moi.**

 **\- J'ai fait des b** **ê** **tises, Henry, je ne suis plus quelqu'un de bien.**

 **\- Mais c'est pas grave ça papa.**

 **\- Si, ça l'est. Je dois réparer mes erreurs et assumer mes bêtises. Ça veut dire que tu vas vivre avec maman, le temps que je redevienne sage. Ensuite on verra. Mais t'inquiète pas bonhomme, je viendrais te voir si maman est d'accord. En attendant, tu dois me promettre d'écouter maman et de veiller sur elle, ok ?**

C'est pas vraiment sûr de comprendre qu'Henry acquiesça. Il fit un énorme câlin et des centaines de bisous à son père avant de bien vouloir quitter la maison.

Emma tenta de le divertir un peu mais il semblait essayer de comprendre la situation. Ils s'installèrent chez Elsa et Henry s'endormit, sa journée mouvementée ayant eu raison de lui.

Emma rejoignit Elsa assise à la table de la salle à manger. L'heure des explications avait sonné.

oooOOOooo

Regina eut un frisson de dégoût quand elle sentit la main de Léopold sur sa hanche. Il lui embrassa rapidement la joue et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

\- **Ton Emma est partie ?**

 **\- Oui, elle est chez sa sœur avec son fils.**

 **\- Bien, je me demandais combien de temps elle allait rest** **er** **.**

Regina lâcha violement l'assiette qu'elle était en train de laver pour se retourner et faire face à son époux.

\- **Aurais-tu la décence d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour mes amis ?**

 **\- J'aurais du respect pour elle quand elle en aura pour moi. C'est vrai quoi, elle a débarqué, sans prévenir, elle est restée ici à squatter. Ce n'est pas un hôtel.**

 **\- Oh. Dans ce cas je devrais peut-être avertir Mary-Margaret de son départ imminent. Quel manque total de respect de venir se réfugier chez ses proches quand on sort d'un mariage difficile et qu'on n'a nul** **le** **par** **t** **où aller.**

 **-** **Ç** **a n'a absolument rien à voir. Mary c'est la famille.**

 **\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et Emma est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi, certainement pas toi et ta fille.**

Elle mit fin à la discussion en quittant la cuisine. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone. Elle vit qu'elle avait un message d'Emma. Elle s'installa sur le lit pour le lire.

« _Encore merci de nous avoir recueilli_ _s_ _Regina. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi hier. »_

Elle s'empressa de pianoter une réponse.

 _« Ce n'est rien. Et honnêtement, cette maison faisait moins sordide quand tu étais là, avec Henry »_

Emma lui manquait réellement. Elle avait conscience que la blonde était dans une période difficile, mais leur échange si spécial de tout à l'heure lui avait noué le ventre, les mots d'Emma résonnaient dans son esprit. Emma avait-elle vraiment plus de place dans son cœur pour elle que pour pleurer Killian ?

oooOOOooo

Elsa écoutait attentivement l'histoire que lui racontait Emma. Quand elle eut fini, les deux femmes se regardèrent, l'une essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations et l'autre attendant une réponse. Elsa sembla soudaine reprendre vie, demanda plus sérieusement que jamais :

\- **Mais cette Regina, tu l'aimes ? Genre vraiment ?**

 **\- Il est un peu tôt pour parler d'amour, je dirais simplement que c'est une attirance mutuelle, très puissante.**

 **\- Wouah.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voi** **r** **tout quitter pour… une femme. Pas que ça me déranges hein, ça me surprend c'est tout.**

Emma lui souriait. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle aimait sa sœur. Elle ne lui disait jamais, mais dans son cœur elle était la seule personne irremplaçable, ainsi que son fils.

 **\- Mais bon ce n'est pas gagné, Regina est mariée et elle ne peut pas tout quitter comme je l'ai fait malheureusement. En plus on reprend le travail demain, ça va être un terrible et difficile retour à la réalité.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas fréquenter une femme mariée. Promets-moi de ne pas coucher avec elle tant qu'elle est mariée. Tu sais ce que je pense de l'infidélité.**

 **\- Promis,** sourit Emma, **il faut que je trouve une solution pour la sortir de là.**

 **\- Tu sais, avec Henry, on va souvent en mission secrète. Ça pourrait être notre mission à toutes les deux. On l'appellerait… Opération délivrée ! Non, plutôt Opération Libérée ! Ou Opération Libérée Délivrée ! T'en penses quoi ?**

 **\- On peut laisser tomber le nom je crois.**

Elsa fit mine de bouder quelques instants. Puis reprit son sérieux. Elle prenait cette opération très à cœur, ce qui amusait Emma.

\- **Alors, récapitulons, c'est quoi le problème du mariage de ta belle brune ?**

 **\- Elle est marié** **e** **à Léopold Blanchard. Célèbre propriétaire de la cha** **î** **ne d'hôtel** **s** **Les Blanchards. C'est un mariage arrangé par la mère de Regina, Cora Mills. Cette femme est un véritable poison. Elle est partout, elle conna** **î** **t tout le monde,** **a** **son mot à dire sur absolument tout.**

 **\- Elle a forcément une faiblesse, un truc qui nous permettrait de faire pression.**

 **\- Tu as raison il faut qu'on trouve. J'en parlera** **i** **à Regina demain, peut-être qu'elle pourrait aussi s'investir dans cette mission.**

Fières de leur nouvelle idée, elles commencèrent à réunir toutes les informations possibles sur Cora Mills.

oooOOOooo

Emma avait fini d'installer son matériel au studio. Elle était plus qu'en avance et espérait que Regina le serait aussi. Avec Elsa, elles avaient déniché pas mal d'articles de divers journaux ou magazines qui parlaient de Cora Mills. Mais aucun élément ne paraissait suspect, sauf si l'impassibilité et le manque d'empathie étaient considérés comme tel.

Comme l'espérait Emma, Régina arriva un peu en avance. Emma attendit qu'elle rejoigne la loge où elle se préparait et la rejoignit discrètement.

\- **Emma !** sursauta la brune en entendant la porte se refermer dans son dos, **tu m'as fai** **t** **peur.**

 **\- Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi te glisse** **s-** **tu doucement dans une loge où un mannequin ultra sexy est en train de se changer ?**

 **\- Pour ça,** Emma ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, un gémissement de satisfaction s'exprima malgré elle. Se décollant de sa belle plus par obligation que par envie, elle ferma les yeux et sourit, **mais aussi pour parler.**

Régina se remit à sa préparation semblant ignorer Emma. Elle finit par cesser ses mouvements et soupirer.

 **\- Parler de quoi ?**

 **\- C'est délicat… Je n'ai passé que très peu de temps chez toi mais, Regina, tu es malheureuse, prisonnière.**

 **\- Oui, et comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un mariage arrangé, on ne peut rien y faire c'est comme ça.**

 **\- Non, tu dois te battre, trouver une solution. J'en ai parlé à Elsa, nous avons fait des recherches sur ta mère. Elle a forcément une faiblesse que l'on pourrait utiliser contre elle.**

 **\- Non Emma ne fai** **s** **pas ça. C'est bien trop dangereux. Si elle appren** **d** **que tu fouilles dans sa vie, ça va très mal se finir.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle.**

 **\- Mais moi j'ai peur pour toi. Emma… je euh… je ne t'ai pas tout di** **t** **.**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère être beaucoup moins longue pour poster les prochains chapitres mais je ne promet rien :/ Je fais de mon mieux :)**

 **Je vous aime, vous êtes les meilleurs !**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Hey !**

 **Je sais, j'ai encore mis un temps pas possible a publier ce chapitre, je suis impardonnable. Ma vie en ce moment est, je ne sais, infernale, je vais de surprise en surprise et pas que des bonnes croyez moi ! Cependant, JAMAIS je n'abandonnerais une histoire en cours ! Même si cela doit prendre du temps je la terminerais.**

 **J'espère que vous comprenez, je vous remercie d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et à aimer mes histoires, être si longue n'est pas vraiment une façon de vous remercier et je ne m'en excuserais jamais assez. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster au plus vite la suite.**

 **Je vous laisse maintenant tranquille et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **gege du 76 : Tout à fait ! Mais il y a encore du chemin à parcourir ! ahah !**

 **MissHarpie : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra ! :)**

 **Mitzouli : Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu :) Il y aura bien une suite et une fin, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il m'arrive (souvent) d'être longue à poster mais jamais je ne vous abandonnerais comme ça ahaha :D**

 **Guest : Et bien la voici ! :)**

 **Ouat50 : Oui tous ces personnages sont tous plus horrible les uns que les autres ! Mais les deux femmes n'ont pas encore tous montrées !**

 **Pilounana : J'ai encore été longue et je ne m'en excuserais jamais assez. Mais la suite est enfin là ! Pour se qui concerne sense8 je suis on ne peut plus heureuse ! Merci à toi :D**

 **NathanS23 : Et bien, voilà ta réponse ! ;p**

* * *

 **\- Mais moi j'ai peur pour toi. Emma… je euh… je ne t'ai pas tout di** **t** **.**

\- **Comment ça ?** demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Il faut que je te parle d'une femme, une femme que j'ai fréquentée, Katherine Midas.**

 **« Premières photos dans cinq minutes »,** hurla Georges au loin.

\- **Mais ce n'est pas le moment, on a du travail… Juste, Emma s'il te plaît, laisse tomber tout ça,** elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

 **\- Attends Regina !** tenta de la retenir Emma, mais la brune partit en refermant la porte.

Qui était cette femme ? Quel rapport avec Cora Mills ? Et pourquoi Regina ne lui en avait pas parlé avant ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Emma. Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message à Elsa, lui demandant de faire des recherches sur cette fameuse Katherine Midas. Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce et rejoignit son poste de travail.

Emma photographia machinalement les différents mannequins. Regina et son histoire occupaient bien trop son esprit pour qu'elle soit réellement concentrée. Elle avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles de cette histoire, et ils semblaient tous aussi fous les uns que le autres.

Quand une pause fut annoncée, Emma ne le perdit pas une seconde et rejoignit Regina pour enfin être éclairée sur ce mystère. Mais quand la brune vit Emma approcher, elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Emma n'abandonnait pas si facilement.

\- **Pas maintenant Emma** ! elle soupira longuement et reprit, **vient chez moi après le travail nous en parlerons tranquillement, okay ?**

Emma n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de répondre puisque la brune s'en alla sans attendre de réponse. Emma se retrouva seule, figée quand Jeff arriva à sa hauteur.

\- **Alors blondinette ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.**

 **\- Non, non c'est rien, je réfléchissais.**

 **\- Hum ... et sinon ça va toi ? Tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, oublié de me dire que tu avais quitté ton abruti de mari pour une sulfureuse mannequin brune ?** demanda-t-il vexé de ne pas avoir été le premier au courant.

 **\- J'allais le faire, Jeff, mais tout s'est passé si vite !**

 **\- Mouais.** Il fit mine d'être peu convaincu, puis lui sourit en ouvrant es bras. **V** **iens plutôt me faire un gros câlin et me dire que tu vas bien.**

 **\- Je vais bien. Et Henry aussi. Nous sommes chez Elsa. Nous cherchons un moyen de faire divorcer Régina.**

 **\- Oulah ! Attends ! Quoi ?**

 **\- Oui, sa mère la tient prisonnière dans un mariage forcé. Nous cherchons comment faire pression pour qu'elle laisse Regina faire ses propres choix.**

 **\- Wouah ! Regina est d'accord avec tout ça ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment. Mais comme pour l'instant elle refuse de s'expliquer, je fais comme si elle ne m'avait rien dit.**

 **\- Oh mon Dieu ! Deux têtes de mules réunies !** Jeff exprima cette pensée à voix haute, ce qui lui valut une belle grimace de lsa part de la blonde.

Le reste de la journée parut interminable à Emma. Quand elle se termina enfin, Emma attendit que Regina soit prête pour la raccompagner et avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Même si elle ne se l'expliquait pas, elle ressentait un mélange de stress et de peur. Quelle terrible histoire cachait Regina ? Elle lui avait avoué avoir peur pour elle, sa mère était-elle vraiment aussi dangereuse ?

Regina arriva et elles montèrent dans sa voiture, direction sa demeure, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, pour une discussion qui s'annonçait plus que sérieuse. La trajet se fit dans le silence. Emma appréhendait cette conversation et Regina cherchait le meilleur moyen de la raconter.

Elles entrèrent dans la maison parfaitement silencieuse.

\- **Mary-Margareth et ton mari ne sont pas là ?**

 **\- Non, Léopold les a emmenés visiter une maison. J'espère ne plus avoir cette pimbêche dans les pattes encore longtemps !**

 **\- Elle est gentille ! Certes un peu envahissante et débordante d'optimisme, mais gentille.**

Regina ne souhaita pas argumenter sur ce qu'elle pensait de Mary Margareth et prit la direction de la cuisine. Emma la suivit, silencieusement, il était temps de reprendre les choses sérieuses. La brune leur servit deux verres de vin et invita Emma à la suivre au salon. Elles s'y installèrent et Regina inspira profondément.

\- **Emma tu dois arrêter de fouiller dans la vie de ma mère, tu ignores de quoi elle est capable.**

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas pourrir dans ce mariage Regina. Je me suis empoisonnée dans le mien, je sais ce que c'est.**

 **\- Non, tu ne sais pas !** s'emporta la brune. Elle se reconcentra pour garder le contrôle, **Tu ne sais rien Emma. Moi aussi j'avais cru pouvoir m'en prendre à elle. Mais c'est impossible.**

 **\- Mais non, tu n'es plus seule maintenant, je suis là !**

 **\- Je n'étais pas seule Emma. Katherine Midas, on se fréquentait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle aussi elle avait voulu me sortir de l'emprise de ma mère. Et je dois avouer que l'idée me plaisait assez. Je l'ai aidée et ça nous a coûté cher à toutes les deux.**

 **\- Désolée mas il va falloir que tu t'expliques un peu plus Regina,** s'agaça la blonde à tourner autour du pot.

\- **J'ai rencontré Katherine après la fac. Je venais de décrocher mon premier boulot de mannequin et pour être honnête j'étais assez perdue. Katherine a remarqué mon trouble et m'a tout de suite mise à l'aise. Elle avait posé plus d'une fois pour payer ses études, le mannequinat était devenu un milieu qu'elle appréciait énormément. Elle m'a aidé à m'intégrer, à trouver ma place. J'étais déjà mariée à Léopold et souffrait de ce mariage. Et Katherine est rapidement devenue plus qu'une amie. Léopold ayant de nombreuses maitresses dont il ne se cachait pas, cela ne me gênait pas du tout de ''trahir'' mon mariage. J'ai passé onze mois dans les bras de Katherine, découchant du palace froid qui me servait de maison pour me réfugier dans les draps accueillants de Katherine.**

Regina prit une pause. Elle but une gorgée de vin et son regard restait dans le vide, son esprit rejouant les plus belles scènes de sa vie avec Katherine.

\- **Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?** demanda Emma, doucement.

\- **Elle a cherché à me libérer de ma vie avec Léopold. Elle m'a dit que je devais affronter ma mère. Trouver son point faible et l'exploiter. Et c'est exactement ce qu'a fait ma mère quand elle a appris que j'avais une amante et que je cherchais à divorcer.**

 **\- Qu'a-t-elle fait exactement ?**

 **\- Lisa, la sœur de Katherine, a eu un ''tragique accident'' et est tombée dans le coma, quelle coïncidence me diras-tu. Mais l'assurance qui était censée couvrir tous les frais médicaux de Lisa fut rachetée et ils refusèrent de lui céder l'argent. Devine qui a racheté lesdites parts de l'assurance ? Ma mère. Et ce n'est pas tout. Après s'être ruinée en frais pour Lisa, leur maison fut saisie, ainsi que le si peu de biens qu'ils leur restaient. Katherine se fânait de jour en jour, les cernes devenant de plus en plus grandes, son énergie de plus en plus absente. Je la perdais peu à peu dans cette histoire.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Regina,** compatit sincèrement Emma.

 **\- Quelques temps après, notre supérieur a reçu un appel pour signaler que certains de ses mannequins se droguaient, ce qu'il ne tolèrerait jamais. Il a fait des tests et bien évidement celui de Katherine se révéla positif. Je la connaissais, elle n'aurait jamais touché à quoi que ce soit. Mais elle fut renvoyée. Elle avait tout perdu. Je ne sais même pas comment elle réussissait à se lever le matin. Ma mère la harcelait, mail, appel, courrier. Katherine a fini par craquer. Du jour au lendemain elle a disparu, et je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. Quand j'ai tenté d'extirper des informations à ma mère la seule chose qu'elle m'ait répondu était ''Bon débarras ! Tu n'as pas besoin de cette catin dans ta vie !''**

 **\- Regina, je suis désolée ! C'est tellement horrible. Qui peut faire ça !**

 **\- Ma mère Emma ! C'est pour ça que tu dois arrêter de vouloir t'en prendre à elle. Elle te détruirait la vie en un battement de cil ! Elle est capable de tout, elle pourrait s'en prendre à Henry ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Abandonne Emma.**

 **oooOOOooo**

Elsa était penchée sur les divers papiers, articles et toutes autres choses qu'elle avait pu récolter sur Cora Mills et Katherine Midas comme lui avait demandé Emma. La porte d'entrée claqua et elle leva enfin le nez de son amas de bazar étalé partout.

 **\- Emma ! J'ai découvert tellement de choses sur la famille Midas et je… Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Emma hocha les épaules, peu sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elsa vint la serrer dans ses bras et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé.

\- **Raconte-moi tout !**

Emma commença son récit, elle lui expliqua tout ce que lui avait dit Regina, ce qui complétait les informations déjà récoltées par Elsa. Emma lui confia aussi sa peur. Quand Regina avait évoqué son fils, elle avait réellement pris conscience qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'impliquer dans cette histoire. Son fils y était aussi indirectement mêlé. Elle lui parla aussi de ses doutes, devaient-elles continuer en sachant tout cela ?

Bien qu'Elsa comprenne l'ampleur de la chose, elle ne semblait pas vouloir baisser les bras, bien au contraire. Quand elle put enfin parler sans qu'Emma ne lui coupe la parole, Elsa exposa les raisons de son enthousiasme.

\- **Emma ! Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner maintenant ! Surtout que nous avons enfin un argument de poids !** Emma la regarda de travers, dans la totale incompréhension, **Mais enfin Emma ! Si on retrouve cette fameuse Katherine et qu'on la convaint de porter plainte, on peut anéantir ce démon. Il nous suffit de relier tous les évènements qui ont mené les Midas au fond du gouffre à Cora Mills.**

 **\- Et comment retrouver une femme qui ne veut pas l'être et en plus la convaincre de porter plainte, de témoigner contre la femme qui lui a brisé sa vie.**

 **\- Ça je ne sais pas encore mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer !**

Emma sembla réfléchir quelques instants, cette idée n'était pas des plus stupides après tout.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur ma page facebook SwanQueen fanfiction - MissOuat4ever pour être au courant de l'arrivée des chapitres, du retard...**

 **Et laissait une review :) Ca fait plaisir et ça encourage !**

 **KISS**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hey ! Encore désolé de mettre si longtemps :'(**

 **Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au review ici, je poste ce chapitre un peu à la hâte, je répondrais en message privé dans la semaine.**

 **Le chapitre suivant est déjà en route et avance bien, alors je devrais être plus rapide cette fois :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Emma profitait des derniers baisers de Regina sur sa peau. L'air de la pièce respirait les vestiges de leur nuit. Se lovant dans les bras de sa belle brune, elle soupira de satisfaction. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas était si heureuse ? La main de Regina caressait les longues boucles blonde et avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à sombrer dans un sommeil plein de douceur. Mais les cris de son fils la firent se lever en courant. Elle se précipita auprès de lui, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre que du sang, beaucoup de sang.

Emma se réveilla essoufflée. Son premier réflexe fut de jeter un regard au petit lit installé dans le coin de la chambre d'ami pour constater que son fils y dormait paisiblement. Quand sa respiration se calma enfin, elle constata que la maison était des plus silencieuses. Elle laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains et écarta la couverture pour sortir du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et avala un grand verre d'eau fraiche.

Elle n'arrêtait de repenser aux paroles de Regina et Elsa. Devaient-elles abandonner ou poursuivre leurs recherches contre Cora Mills ? Cette femme était dangereuse, sans pitié et l'histoire de Katherine Midas en était une preuve suffisante. Mais abandonner Regina à son triste sort n'était pas une solution envisageable. Ce rêve n'avait fait que lui rappeler le choix auquel elle était confrontée. Le cœur lourd de cette décision à prendre, Emma tenta d'aller retrouver le sommeil.

oooOOOooo

\- **Et voilà bonhomme ! Régal** **es** **-toi !** dit Elsa en déposant de beaux pancakes dans l'assiette d'Henry.

\- **Maman dort encore ?** demanda le petit garçon.

- **Oui et ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans une semaine ?**

 **\- L'anniversaire de maman !**

 **\- Oui, et on va lui organiser une petite fête surprise.**

 **\- Ouais ! On va l'appeler… l'opération Pinata ! Comme ça on en achètera une qu'on remplira avec pleeeeiiiiin de schoko-bons ! Parce que j'adore les schoko-bons !**

Elsa rit de bon cœur devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme et émit un ''chut'' quand la blonde entra dans la pièce, l'air extrêmement tourmenté. On dit, bien souvent à tort, que la nuit porte conseil. Elle avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens mais peu importait le choix qu'elle allait faire, elle risquait gros dans les deux cas. Soit elle risquait de tout perdre, de finir dans le néant, emportant avec la vie de son fils. Ou elle choisissait de sacrifier Regina et tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Cette relation avait beau être relativement récente, perdre Regina lui briserait le cœur.

Quand Emma aperçut son fils elle remplaça ses tourments par un sourire qu'elle espérait suffisant, Henry était bien trop jeune pour être confronté à ses problèmes. Mais en revanche, Elsa pouvait lire en elle si facilement que ça en devenait frustrant. Elle n'osa rien dire mais son regard parlait pour elle.

 **\- Maman ! Tu veux des pancakes ? Ils sont trop bons !**

 **\- Oui mon trésor, je vais en prendre quelques-un** **s** **,** répondit Emma ne préférant se concentrer sur son fils plutôt que sur Elsa.

Malheureusement, quand tous les pancakes furent engloutis, Henry partit jouer à l'étage, laissant les deux sœurs seules à seules.

\- **Tu peux m'expliquer d'où vient cette mine affreuse ?** demanda Elsa en pointant le visage d'Emma.

\- **Je n'ai pas beaucoup dorm** **i** **. Mon ultimatum me créé** **e** **des insomnies.**

 **\- Tu parles de devoir choisir entre ton fils et la femme que tu aimes ?**

Emma resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, totalement bouche bée. La femme qu'elle aimait ? Le mot n'était-il pas un peu fort ? Certes elle ressentait des sentiments sincères envers Regina, mais elle n'arrivait, ou ne voulait, pas encore à mettre des mots dessus.

\- **Allô la Terre ?** fit Elsa en agitant s **a** main devant le regard vide de Emma.

\- **Désolé** **e** **, c'est juste que… La formulation est excessive…**

 **\- Ouais,** fit Elsa peu convaincue, **On en reparlera le jour de votre mariage.**

 **\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi optimiste ?** dit Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

Elsa laissa un large sourire étirer ses lèvres et tendit un papier à Emma. Il y figurait une adresse au milieu du grand espace blanc. Emma posa un regard d'incompréhension sur sa sœur. Elsa soupira devant la niaiserie de sa blonde de sœur et reprit le papier pour y griffonner quelque chose. Emma l'attrapa de nouveau et lut à voix haute :

\- **33 Mercer Street, Seattle… Diana Melson… C'est** **c** **ensé m'aider ?**

 **\- Diana Melson est le nouveau nom de Katherine Midas.**

 **\- Tu as… retrouvé Katherine ?** demanda Emma peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

 **\- Oui, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être en parler avec Regina.**

 **\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Invite-la à la maison pour un café.**

 **ooo000ooo**

Regina vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue dans le miroir. Tout était parfait et elle le savait, mais une dernière vérification s'imposait tout de même. Son état de stress la contraignit à avoir pitié d'elle-même. Elle avait reçu un message d'Emma un peu plus tôt, où cette dernière lui indiquait vouloir parler. Sans plus de détails, elle s'était préparée, le stress la gagnant petit à petit. De quoi voulait parler Emma ? L'avait-elle effrayé avec ses histoires ? Et si Emma s'était remise avec son mari ? Ou Henry avait peut-être des problèmes ?

\- **Calme-toi un peu !** s'intima-t-elle.

Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer un peu, elle les rouvrit, plus calme et déterminée. Elle attrapa ses clefs et roula sans encombre jusqu'au domicile d'Elsa où Emma lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle frappa trois brefs coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur une Elsa toute souriante.

\- **Regina, entrez ! Emma est dans le salon.**

 **\- Merci.**

Regina suivit la direction que lui indiquait Elsa et trouva Emma assise dans le canapé, Henry sur ses genoux, lisant un conte. Quand le regard émeraude capta la présence de Regina, elle embrassa son fils et lui promit de lire la fin plus tard. Henry quitta la pièce sans oublier de saluer Regina par un gros bisou.

\- **A** **ssis-toi, je t'en prie,** indiqua Emma.

Elsa entra dans la pièce, un petit plateau à la main. Elle servit un thé à Regina et un café à Emma avant d'attraper sa propre tasse et se reculer dans son fauteuil. Le large sourire plaqué sur son visage témoignait de son incroyable enthousiasme.

 **-Alors les filles ?** tenta-t-elle pour briser ce silence pesant.

Regina exprima un regard d'incompréhension envers les deux femmes.

\- **Regina,** commença Emma, **Elsa a réussi à retrouver Katherine.**

La tasse de thé glissa des mains de Regina, qui ne sentit pas tout de suite le liquide lui brûler les jambes. Emma se précipita pour essuyer le thé encore fumant de la peau de Regina qui semblait en état de choc.

\- **Regina !** interpella Emma.

La brune sembla alors se réveiller, ses sens se remirent à fonctionner et elle siffla entre ses dents quand la douleur la saisit. Elle se leva, frotta ses jambes par réflexe. Quand Emma eut pris soin des légères brûlures de Regina, Elsa reprit la conversation, mais un peu plus attentive aux réactions de Regina.

 **\- Alors, Regina, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien… vous… vous l'avez vraiment retrouvé** **e** **?**

 **\- Oui,** Elsa tendit l'adresse de Diana Melson **,** **e** **lle a changé de nom mais c'est bien elle.**

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que cette Madame Melson est bien Katherine ?**

 **\- Les réseaux sociaux, elle a changé de vie, de nom, même de couleur de cheveux, mais c'est bien elle,** Elsa tendit la tablette à la brune qui l'attrapa d'une main tremblante.

Regina sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux quand elle aperçut le visage souriant de la photo. Katherine avait vieilli, s'était teint les cheveux, mais c'était toujours Katherine. La Katherine qu'elle avait connue des années auparavant, celle qu'elle avait cherché à retrouver sans jamais y parvenir.

\- **Regina ?** intervint Emma, constatant que Regina avait bloqué sa respiration et ne reprenait toujours pas son souffle.

Emma vint se mettre à côté d'elle, la main sur son épaule, son regard alternant entre le visage de la brune et l'écran qui faiblit pour se mettre en veille. Elle caressa délicatement son épaule de son pouce.

\- **Est-ce que ça va Regina ?** demanda Emma de plus en plus inquiète de la paralysie de la brune.

\- **Oui, c'est Katherine. Elle a l'air heureuse.**

- **Que veux-tu qu'on fasse maintenant ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de refléchir.**

 **\- Bien sû** **r** **c'est normal,** accepta Elsa, **tu veux rester d** **î** **ner avec nous ?**

Regina hocha la tête, encore secouée par toutes les émotions que venaient de la submerger. Elles avaient retrouvé Katherine, celle qu'elle avait aimée, perdue. Sa mère lui avait détruit la vie, mais elle semblait s'être relevée. Si elle écoutait son cœur, elle serait déjà dans un avion pour Seattle. Mais sa conscience lui fit se demander si Katherine avait vraiment envie de la revoir, de revivre tout ça.

oooOOOooo

Emma entra dans le studio et alla directement s'installer, saluant vaguement ceux qui étaient présents. Elle fit les derniers réglages sur son appareil et regarda sa montre. Elle avait bien le temps pour un café. Elle s'installa et profita de ce moment de calme. Elle entendit des pas lourds suivi **s** par le bruit de talons claquant le sol se diriger vers elle.

\- **BON ANNIVERAIRE !** hurla Jeff en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- **Merci.**

Jeff repartit comme il était arrivé, laissant Regina et Emma seules.

\- **Joyeuse anniversaire, Emma,** dit Regina en déposant un long baiser sur sa joue.

Regina quitta la pièce, Emma encore suspendue à cette dose de délicatesse. Ça lui avait manqué. Depuis une semaine, elle s'était quelque peu tenue à l'écart de Regina, lui laissant de l'espace pour prendre une décision vis-à-vis de Katherine. Elle n'avait osé aborder ce sujet avec Regina, préférant des conversations plus légères.

Emma revint à elle quand la voix de Georges résonna dans le studio. Elle se mit immédiatement en place. Elle finit de photographier le premier mannequin quand Regina arriva. Jamais Emma ne finirait d'être surprise par sa beauté. La mannequin portait un ensemble noir en dentelle et un peignoir en satin rose pâle, tombant légèrement d'une épaule. Son maquillage était naturel et elle semblait décoiffée. Emma eut incroyablement du mal à se concentrer, ce qui amusa Régina qui sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Emma avait chaud, très chaud. Elle finit par prendre quelques clichés avant que Georges ne s'énerve.

Emma ne croisa que très peu Regina le reste de la journée, étant rapidement accaparée par Georges. Quand la journée se termina, elle aperçut Regina quitter le studio, les yeux sur son téléphone. Emma se dirigea alors vers son arrêt de bus, prête à rentrer chez elle fêter son anniversaire avec son fils et sa sœur.

En descendant du bus, elle remonta une partie de la rue jusqu'à la maison d'Elsa. Elle poussa la porte et signala d'une voix forte qu'elle était rentrée. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle chercha dans la maison. Elle finit par se diriger dans le jardin. Elle resta la bouche béatement ouverte quand elle constata la surprise qui lui avait été préparée.

Il y avait Regina, Henry, Elsa, Jeff et quelques autres collègues, ainsi qu'Anna qui avait fait le déplacement pour l'occasion. Emma resta un instant figée et finit par sourire. Elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras et salua tous les invités.

Les festivités se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur. Emma, sur les demandes à peine insistantes de son fils, frappa la pinata qui s'ouvrit en déversant une quantité abusée de bonbons.

\- **Tata Elsa ! Mission Pinata accomplie !** s'exclama-t-il les bras bien remplis.

Emma profita de trouver Regina à l'écart pour l'aborder.

\- **Tu étais aussi dans la combine ?** s'amusa Emma.

\- **Bien sû** **r** **! Quand Elsa m'en a parl** **é** **j'ai réalis** **é** **que je ne savais même pas que ton anniversaire approchait. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a** **s** **pas dit ?**

 **\- Ca aurait un peu fait la fille qui réclame un cadeau... Tiens au fai** **t** **c'est mon anniversaire dans trois jours ! Je ne trouve pas ça très… correct ?**

 **\- Oh ! En parlant de cadeau, suis-moi.**

 **\- Regina, non, ce n'est pas ce que…**

 **\- Tais-toi et suis-moi !**

Emma finit par suivre la brune qui récupéra une petite boîte ornée d'un nœud. Emma la saisit, hésitante. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un collier en argent, avec un médaillon représentant un cygne.

\- **Je sais que c'est stupide mais comme tu t'appelles Emma Swan et que Swan signifie… Bref c'était idiot.**

 **\- Non Regina ! Merci il est magnifique.**

Emma sortit avec délicatesse le bijou et le tendit à Regina en se retournant pour qu'elle lui accroche. Quand il fut mis en place, Emma se retourna et embrassa tendrement Regina. Le baiser dura de longues secondes et la blonde se permit de laisser sa main se perdre sur les hanches de la brune.

* * *

 **Une review ?**

 **Histoire de passer vos nerfs sur moi pour mettre si longtemps à poster !**

 **Ou être gentil(le)s, à vous de voir xD**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Hey !**

 **Voici le chapitre 23 !  
**

* * *

 **gege du 76 : Contente que tu sois toujours aussi motivée par l'histoire ! :)**

 **S** **ygui : A toi de le découvrir ;) **

**Ouat50 : Oui Emma n'a peut-être pas "une famille" mais Elsa joue très bien son rôle de sœur :) Héhé tu vas le découvrir bientôt**

 **Guest : ? euh? tu as lu le reste de l'histoire ?**

 **Pilounana : Et oui :D**

 **Guest : Wouah ! Merci pour tous ces compliments :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

- **Bon les amoureuses ! Il faut venir souffler les bougies et manger le gâteau !**

Emma sursauta et s'éloigna rapidement de Regina en entendant la voix de son fils dans son dos. Elle resta un instant figée en constatant que la situation lui paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il repartit vers le jardin en trottinant, suivi des deux femmes gênées.

\- **Tu dois te mettre ici maman,** lui indiqua le petit garçon en lui attrapant la main pour l'emmener à l'endroit désigné.

Elsa vint se mettre à côté d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille en ricanant comme une enfant.

\- **Tu as un peu de rouge à lèvre** **s** **là,** elle désigna le coin des lèvres de la blonde.

Emma ne sachant plus trop où se mettre effaça de la main les vestiges de son baiser avec Regina. Henry arriva avec un grand gâteau orné de bougies, aidé par Anna. Ils le déposèrent sur la table devant Emma pendant que tout le monde chantait. Emma prit une grande inspiration et souffla. Tout le monde applaudit et Jeff s'approcha, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- **Je parie que ton vœ** **u** **concerne une certaine brune.**

Il reçut pour seule réponse un coup de coude. La sonnette retentit et Elsa fronça les sourcils, n'attendant visiblement personne d'autre. Regina fit signe qu'elle y allait. Emma la regarda rentrer dans la maison quand son fils arriva les bras pleins de cadeaux.

\- **Tiens, c'est les cadeaux de tout le monde, vas-y ouvre maman !**

Emma se reconcentra sur son fils. Elle ouvrit trois cadeaux avant que Regina ne réapparaisse, l'air énervée. Emma remarqua alors qu'elle était suivie. Elle se leva immédiatement, marchant d'un pas décidé et coléreux vers cet intrus à cette fête. Mais elle fut devancée.

\- **PAPAAAAAA !**

La petite tête brune se jeta dans les bras de Killian. Tout le monde cessa tout mouvement, observant la scène avec attention.

\- **Que fais-tu ici ?** demanda amèrement Emma.

\- J **e venais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire Emma.**

 **\- Tu veux du gâteau papa ?** demanda Henry, totalement innocent.

\- **Avec plaisir mon grand.**

 **\- Allons parler** **à** **l'intérieur,** lança froidement Emma, peu désireuse de se prendre la tête en public.

Quand ils entrèrent, Regina s'apprêta à les suivre mais Emma lui signe de ne pas bouger. Un peu déçue la brune retourna dans le jardin avec Henry.

Emma et Killian allèrent jusqu'au salon. Emma s'ancra au sol face à son futur ex-mari, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches arrière de son jean. Elle le dévisagea, furieuse.

\- **Va t'en Killian, s'il te pla** **î** **t.**

 **\- Emma, écoute-moi s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Tu as deux minutes, pas une de plus, pas une de moins,** dit-elle en soupirant d'agacement.

\- **Je fais des efforts Emma. Je n'ai pas touché à une goutte d'alcool depuis une semaine et mon collègue, William, veut bien m'emmener avec lui aux réunions de soutien.**

 **\- Et ?** demanda Emma comme si cela ne la concernait pas.

\- **Au début, je voulais faire ça pour toi, pour te récupérer. Mais j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas. Alors maintenant, je le fai** **s** **pour que tu retrouves confiance en moi, pour notre fils. Emma,** il soupira, **Henry me manque terriblement, j'ai besoin de le voir.**

Emma sembla réfléchir un instant. Killian était le père de son enfant et rien ne changerait ça. Mais était prête à le laisser s'en occuper ? Une heure ? Un week-end ? Une semaine ? Tout était confus dans son esprit. Faire des efforts c'était bien, mais pour l'instant il était trop tôt.

\- **Kilian, c'est ton fils, jamais je ne t'empêcherais de la voir, mais il est trop tôt pour parler de le garder avec toi, ou je ne sais quoi. Tu n'as plus ma confiance et la récupérer va être long.**

 **\- Je comprends Emma, mais juste une après-midi au parc ou à la piscine.**

 **\- On verra, mais pourquoi venir parler de tout ça maintenant. C'est mon anniversaire, tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser profiter ?**

 **\- Je ne savais que tu fêterais ça ainsi. Et je voulais t'apporter ceci.** Il lui tendit une boîte. **T** **u l'avais oublié** **e** **à la maison.**

Emma ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit sa petite couverture de laine où était brodé son prénom. Celle qui l'avait suivie depuis toujours, de famille en famille. Killian savait à quelpoint elle y tenait, et le geste de la lui rapporter lui faisait gagner quelques jolis points.

Killian sembla porter son attention sur le pendentif d'Emma. Comme un réflexe, la blonde l'attrapa et le fit rouler entre ses doigts.

\- **Regina,** devina Killian.

Emma acquiesça silencieusement.

\- **Tu veux une part de gâteau, Henry serait content que tu restes un peu.**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

Ils retournèrent au jardin tous les deux et leur arrivée attira tous les regards. Emma sourit timidement et servit une part du gâteau à Killian. Au bout de quelques instants chacun retourna à son activité. Killian s'éloigna pour retrouver son fils et Regina rejoignit Emma.

\- **Tout va bien Emma ?**

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquièt** **e** **pas, il n'est pas là avec de mauvaises** **in** **tentions.**

 **\- Juste te récupérer,** répondit froidement Regina.

\- **Mais… est-ce que tu serais jalouse ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai juste peur que tu** **n** **e tombes de nouveau sous son charme.**

 **\- Aucune chance,** Emma s'approcha de l'oreille de Regina et chuchota, **il ne t'arriv** **e** **pas à la cheville.**

Emma s'en alla, laissant Regina à ses frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se calmer. Emma la rendait complètement folle. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, vivre sans la blonde.

La soirée se déroula calmement et dans la bonne humeur. Chacun rentra peu à peu chez lui et Henry, épuisé de fatigue, s'était endormi sur le canapé. Regina l'avait recouvert d'un plaid avant d'aller aider Elsa et Emma à nettoyer. Quand elles eurent terminé, Emma proposa à Regina de rester dormir sur place. Regina avait accepté, bien que quelque chose lui occupât un peu les pensées.

Regina était assise sur le bord du lit et attendait que Emma revienne. La blonde entra dans la pièce vêtue d'un top et d'un short. Regina l'observa avant de lui intimer de s'asseoir à son tour.

 **\- Emma,** **j** **e vais aller à Seattle.**

Emma la regarda en souriant timidement. Regina avait pris sa décision, seule, sans être influencée par quiconque. Et Emma ne pouvait pas en être plus fière. La brune baissa la tête et se tritura les doigts.

 **\- Mais… j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.**

Cette fois Emma se figea. Non pas qu'elle ne veuille pas accompagner Regina, mais elle ne pensait pas avoir sa place dans ce voyage. Regina allait retrouver son passé et s'y confronter, et Emma ne voyait pas quel rôle elle pouvait jouer.

\- **Je voudrais que tu m'aides à rester forte,** dit Regina comme si elle avait compris les tourments de la blonde.

Cette révélation fit chaud au cœur d'Emma. Elle la submergea d'une émotion nouvelle. Regina comptait sur elle pour la soutenir, lui apporter la force de continuer, pour pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. Emma s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- **Je viendrais.**

Un silence s'installa, mais il n'était pas lourd ou gênant, non, il était paisible et léger. Regina se décala pour être plus proche d'Emma et posa sa tête sur son épaule, respirant la douce odeur d'Emma parmi ses longues boucles. Elles se perdirent dans cette étreinte. Regina commença à embrasser doucement la peau délicate d'Emma.

La blonde ferma les yeux pour savourer un peu plus les baisers de sa brune. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de Régina dans son cou. Elle laissa sa main se poser sur la hanche et de Régina et la fit doucement remonter. Elle lui caressa le dos d'une main légère et chatouilleuse. Les baisers que la brune continuait de lui prodiguer allumèrent un feu nouveau dans son bas-ventre.

Regina se mit à jouer avec le cou de sa compagne, le mordillant, le suçotant. Emma dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta. Regina sentit des frissons la traverser quand la main de Emma descendit la fermeture de sa robe pour pouvoir toucher sa peau. La tension était palpable et leurs mains s'égaraient de plus en plus sur leur corps.

Emma aida Regina à finir d'enlever sa robe et elles s'allongèrent l'une contre l'autre sur le lit. Les caresses furent de moins en moins appuyées, les souffles plus longs et elles sombrèrent ainsi dans les bras de Morphée.

oooOOOooo

Elsa se tenait derrière la porte de sa chambre d'amis et frappa doucement. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle décida d'entrer, peu sûre de ce qu'elle allait trouvait. Quand elle découvrit Regina, en sous-vêtements, blottie contre une Emma avec un short bien trop court à son goût, elle toussa fortement. Emma produisit quelques sons indéchiffrables avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- **Qu'est-ce y s'passe ?**

 **\- Le petit déj' est servi et il est l'heure de se lever si vous voulez arriver au travail convenablement.** Elle commença à sortir mais se retourna vers sa sœur : **et j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de cochonneries dans ma maison !**

Emma ricana quand Elsa s'éloigna et caressa la joue de Regina pour la réveiller délicatement. La brune eut un peu de mal et papillonna des paupières avant de sourire à la blonde.

Les jours suivants, elles préparèrent leur départ pour Seattle. Elles trouvèrent un hôtel, achetèrent les billets d'avion. Elsa accepta bien évidemment de s'occuper d'Henry. Quant à Georges, il n'apprécia pas vraiment le fait que sa photographe prenne des jours de congés.

Quand le grand jour arriva, Emma était on ne peut plus stressée. Mais elle le cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour que Regina ne s'en aperçoive pas. Elles arrivèrent à l'aéroport et leur vol annonçait deux heures de retard. Elles se mirent donc à leurs aises dans un petit salon. Regina était totalement à bout de nerfs. Tantôt elle voulait faire demi-tour, tantôt elle râlait sur cet avion de malheur qui n'arrivait pas. Elle tournait en rond, s'asseyait et se relevait.

\- **Mesdames et Monsieurs, embarquement pour le vol en direction de Seattle porte avant deux. Embarquement dans dix minutes.**

Emma attrapa ses affaires et se leva mais Regina ne bougea pas. Pour la première fois de la journée elle était figée et immobile. Emma tenta de la faire réagir, mais rien n'y faisait.

\- **Dernier appel pour les passagers pour Seattle, embarquement imminent. Fermeture des portes dans cinq minutes.**

Emma ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette Regina inerte. Elle s'approcha alors doucement d'elle et la prit par la main. Elle fit alors un pas et Régina la suivit. Elles passèrent les portes, s'installèrent dans l'avion sans échanger aucun mot. Quand l'avion décolla. Regina entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Emma.

\- **Merci Emma.**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je vous laisse m'envoyer une petite review :)**

 **NB : Je cherche une personne qui pourrais m'épauler pour écrire en rapport avec les procédure judiciaires, un procès, avocats, ... (je suis nulle avec tout ça) Alors n'hésitez pas à me contacter en MP ! Merci :)  
**


	24. Juste une photo

Bonjour à tous,

Désolé de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste une petite note pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas abandonné, que je n'ai pas oublié cette histoire.

J'ai juste eu quelques problèmes qui m'empêchaient d'écrire, mais je vous promet de vite revenir avec un nouveau chapitre.

A très bientôt !

MissOuat4ever


	25. Chapitre 24

**Oui, je suis de retour avec un chapitre !**

 **Je tiens à vous adressez mes plus sincères excuses pour le temps où j'ai été absente.**

 **Je crois que la vie a un petit truc contre moi ces derniers temps.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'adore écrire, cela m'avait énormément manqué et jamais je laisserais une histoire non terminée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy ;p**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

\- **Regina, je sais que c'est difficile mais si on ne bouge pas les voisins vont appeler la police.**

 **\- Je sais…**

Elles attendaient depuis maintenant trois heures dans un petit quartier résidentiel de Seattle. Regina s'était garée assez proche pour voir la maison de Katherine, sans se faire trop remarquer. Cependant, dans ce genre d'endroit, un véhicule inconnu attire facilement l'attention.

\- **Allez !** Régina ouvrit sa portière, mais la referma aussitôt. **Non désolé** **e** **Emma. Je ne peux pas.**

- **Mais si tu… Regina regard** **e** **! Quelqu'un sort de la maison !**

La brune releva médiatement la tête, elle reconnut tout de suite celle qu'elle avait connu. Son cœur rata un battement, son souffle se coupa. Katherine était là, à une centaine de mètres. Sans lâcher du regard celle qu'elle avait aimée, Regina ouvrit la portière et descendit elle marcha doucement jusqu'à la maison.

Emme la suivit, restant un peu en retrait.

Katherine était en train de tailler un buisson dans son jardin, quand une voix la paralysa.

\- **Kat…**

 **\- Regina,** souffla-t-elle avant même de se retourner, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** dit-elle la voix tremblante de panique, elle lui fit face en tendant son sécateur entre elles.

\- **J'ai besoin de te parler.**

 **\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé** **e** **?**

 **\- C'est une longue histoire, une amie a réussi… je ne sais pas trop comment à vrai dire, à me convaincre de-**

 **\- C'est qui elle ?** demanda Katherine en pointant Emma de l'objet qu'elle tenait fermement.

\- **Je m'appelle Emma.**

 **\- Katherine pose ça s'il te plaît et discutons calmement.**

La femme hésita, elle regarda tour à tour les deux femmes avant de relâcher son bras toujours tendu.

\- **C'est Diana maintenant. Suivez-moi.**

Elle les conduisit à l'intérieur et les fit s'installer dans le salon. Regina fit le tour de la pièce. Elle regarda les différents cadres photo. Katherine avait bien refait sa vie visiblement. Un mariage, deux enfants. Regina sentit un pincement au cœur, Katherine avait tourné la page et elle, elle venait rouvrir la blessure. La brune prit place à côté d'Emma et attendit que Katherine revienne avec du café.

\- **Tout va bien ?** demanda Emma, Regina était visiblement très stressée.

\- **Oui…**

Katherine fit son grand retour et servit le café.

\- **Alors, Regina, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** interrogea-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- **Je… euh… J'ai enfin…nous avons besoin de toi… pour faire face à Cora.**

Katherine resta interdite. Elle se figea, elle semblait ne même pas avoir besoin de respirer. Entendre le prénom de celle qui avait ruiné sa vie lui fit un choc.

\- **Non Regina. Ma fille, Jade, vient d'avoir sept ans, son frère Tom en a quatre. Betty, ma femme, est enceinte, d'ici quelques mois nous auron** **s** **un second fils. Ma vie est telle que je l'avais toujours espérée. Enfin. Et toi tu réapparais après toutes ces années. Tu joues à la petite princesse égoïste, tu me demande** **s** **d'intervenir dans ta vie sans savoir si ça ne risque pas de bouleverser la mienne. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.**

 **\- Je vois bien que tu as pu te reconstruire. Et je m'en veux d'arriver comme ça dans ta nouvelle vie. Mais tu veux savoir ce que j'ai sub** **i** **de mon côté ? Ne veux-tu pas connaitre les souffrances qu'elle m'a infligées ?**

Les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de Regina. Emma posa sa main sur son genou, dans un geste rassurant et protecteur.

 **\- Malgré mes efforts ma mère ne t'** **a** **pas lâchée. Quand tu es partie, je me suis retrouvé** **e** **seule, triste, en colère, j'étais perdue. Ma mère** **a** **profit** **é** **de ma vulnérabilité pour me marier de force. Je suis mariée depuis ton départ à un homme qui me méprise, me déteste et abuse de moi. J'ai le même âge que sa fille. Je me suis faite opér** **er** **dans son dos, pour ne jamais tomber enceinte de lui.**

Emma devint blanche, elle faisait face à des détails qu'elle ignorait, et ne savait pas comment réagir à cette situation.

- **Je suis désolée Regina,** souffla Katherine.

 **\- Mais j'ai rencontré Emma. J'ai une nouvelle raison de me battre contre tout ça. Je ne referais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Je veux les protéger, elle et son fils. J'aimerais avoir la chance que tu as eu** **e** **et avoir droit à** une **nouvelle vie.**

Cette fois Emma eut le cœur serré. La déclaration de Regina à son égard valait bien plus qu'un 'je t'aime'

 **\- Je sais que ça va être dur, mais Elsa, la sœur d'Emma assez doué** e **pour fouiller dans la vie de ma mère, et j'ai peut-être un plan. Ne voudrais-tu pas venger la mort de ? . Ta sœur mérite bien ça.**

 **\- Un plan ?** demanda Katherine en voyant qu'Emma n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être au courant.

\- **Oui, j'y ai pensé cette nuit. Maitre Gold, l'avocat que ma mère appel** **le** **dès que quelqu'un lui pose problème, il est extrêmement doué et nous donnerai** **t** **le poids de vaincre ma mère.**

 **\- Mais,** dit Emma en fronçant les sourcils, **qui te dit qu'il ne refusera pas et qu'il n'avertira pas ta mère. S'il s'occupe d'elle depuis longtemps, il peut prendre son part** **i** **.**

 **\- C'est un risque à prendre mais je ne pense pas. Ce que Gold aime par-dessus tout, c'est l'argent, si on le paie grassement, il ne devrait pas causer de soucis.**

 **\- C'est risqué…** marmonna Katherine

\- **Chérie, je suis rentrée !** cria une voix suivie du bruit d'une porte qui claque.

\- **Je suis dans le salon Betty,** répondit Katherine.

\- **Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé aujour-… Bonjour,** s'arrêta-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

\- **Voici ma femme, Betty. Je te présente Emma… et Regina.**

 **\- Reg… Regina ?** s'inquiéta la femme en regardant Katherine, interdite.

Un long silence régna dans la pièce. Aucune des quatre femmes n'osa bouger. Regina se sentait mal à l'aise, elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Katherine prit sa femme à part pour lui expliquer la situation. Emma et Régina restèrent seules dans le salon. Le silence fut brisé lorsque Emma prit sa tasse de café pour la porter à ses lèvres et la reposer.

 **\- J'aurais dû te parler de ce plan plus tôt Emma, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Désolée pour quoi,** dit Emma avec un sourire amusé, **je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé.**

Elle reprit son sérieux et se mordit les lèvres. Elle voulait poser une question à Regina mais elle n'osait pas.

\- **Regina ? Je peux te poser une question ?**

La brune acquiesça.

 **\- Tout ce que tu as raconté… C'est vrai ?**

Regina soupira. Elle fit oui de la tête, répondre à haute voix était trop difficile. Elle retenait ses larmes avec difficulté. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Mais toutes ces émotions bien enfouies refaisaient surface, douloureusement. Elle sentait son cœur déjà en miettes se déchirer un peu plus encore.

Betty réapparut, visiblement en colère, ses mains recouvrant son ventre rond d'un geste protecteur.

 **\- Vous n'embarquer** **ez** **pas Diana dans votre quête de justice ! Il est hors de question que vous,** elle pointa du doigt Régina, le regard plus furieux que jamais, **détruisiez ma famille ! Elle n'ira nulle part, elle ne participera à rien du tout. Sortez de chez moi !**

Emma et Regina s'en allèrent alors rapidement. Dans la voiture, le silence était lourd et oppressant. Emma conduisait, concentrée sur la route, ses mains tellement agrippées au volant que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Regina regardait par la fenêtre, le visage grave. Sans Katherine, elles n'avaient rien contre sa mère, juste des propos sans preuves.

Arrivée **s** à l'hôtel, Emma déposa grossièrement ses affaires sur une chaise et elle s'allongea sur le lit, en soupirant. Mais Régina fonça directement dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte. Elle s'appuya contre cette dernière et se laissa glisser. Elle finit au sol, la tête reposant contre ses genoux. Ses larmes coulaient abondement dans le plus grand des silences. Mais les sanglots devinrent plus forts. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

\- **Régina ?** fit doucement Emma de l'autre côté de la porte, **ouvre-moi s'il te plait.**

Mais Regina ne fit aucun mouvement, elle en était incapable. Son corps entier était paralysé par le chagrin, la colère, des émotions trop longtemps laissées pour compte.

Emma s'assit elle aussi contre la porte parla d'une voix douce et calme.

 **\- Je suis là Régina. Je ne te laissera** **i** **jamais. Je te le promet.**

Une larme solitaire dévala sa joue.

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. La nuit tomba et Regina ouvrit enfin la porte, le visage décomposé, les yeux bouffis. Emma la serra dans ses bras. Le silence qui emplissait la pièce était chargé d'émotions, il valait bien plus que des mots.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Salut à tou(te)s !**

 **Me revoilà enfin avec ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente interminable entre mes chapitres, je vous promet de changer ça !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Ce chapitre est classé M !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

Emma ouvrit les yeux et constata que le lit était vide à ses côtés. La journée de la veille avait été chargée en émotions, surtout la soirée. Régina avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter de pleurer. Tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis si longtemps sortait enfin.

Emma se leva en entendant du bruit dans la salle de bain, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour constater que Regina se prélassait calmement dans un bon bain. La mousse ne laissait dépasser qu'une petite partie de ses genoux, et sa tête, cachant alors le reste de sa nudité aux yeux d'Emma.

Emma resta apprécier la vision de Regina totalement détendue dans son bain. Elle avait fermé les yeux et profitait de ce moment pour noyer ses pensées et rendre son esprit plus léger. Mais elle sentait un regard sur elle.

\- **On apprécie la vue ?** demanda-t-elle en souriant, toujours les yeux clos.

Emma devint rouge de honte, bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Etre prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme n'était pas vraiment habituel pour elle.

\- **Tu sais,** dit Regina en la regardant, **i** **l y a de la place pour deux.**

Emma rougit de plus belle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition et ne savait pas quoi faire. Regina lui fit signe de la main de la rejoindre. Emma commença alors à se déshabiller, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son corps agissait pour elle.

C'est quand elle se trouva en sous-vêtements qu'elle revint à elle. La pudeur trouva sa place et comme par instinct, elle essaya de cacher son corps avec ses bras. Regina compris le malaise et se mit lentement debout dans la baignoire, dévoilant ainsi la totalité de son corps aux yeux de la blonde. Emma regarda longuement les bouts de mousse glisser sur les courbes gracieuses du mannequin. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient en cascade sur sa peau hâlée.

 **\- Tu es magnifique,** lâcha Emma dans un souffle.

\- **Merci,** répondit presque timidement Régina, **alors, tu viens ?**

Emma se sentait toujours mal à l'aise mais décida tout de même de finir de se déshabiller. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la baignoire et enjamba le rebord. Elle se retrouva nue, debout face à Régina. La brune la regardait de haut en bas, ce qui gênait quelque peu Emma.

\- **Waouh** , lâcha Régina dans un souffle.

Emma sourit légèrement en regardant ailleurs. Elle s'assit dans le bain, les genoux repliés contre son corps, encore mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Regina fit de même. Le silence laissait peser une légère gêne dans l'air.

D'un geste léger, Regina lui intima de s'approcher. Emme vint alors ce placer entre les jambes de la brune dos à elle. Elle se laissa petit à petit reposer sur Regina. Elle frémit quand elle sentit la poitrine de la brune écrasée contre son dos. Le moment était à la fois tendu et doux pour les deux femmes. Regina remonta lentement sa main le long de la jambe de Emma, la frôlant presque.

Emma frissonna. Les mains de Regina semblaient si délicates sur sa peau si douce. La brune continua ses caresses en laissant ses doigts glisser en va et vient sur la jambe de la blonde. Puis elle décida d'aller plus loin. Elle osa remonter un peu plus haut cette fois, et câlina le ventre de Emma.

Emma se perdait dans une si douce torture. Elle fermait les yeux, rendant les gestes de Regina bien plus surprenants. La brune continua de remonter jusqu'à former de petits cercles autour de seins de la blonde. Les cercles devenaient de plus en plus petits, jusqu'à ce que Régina ne caresse les tétons de la photographe.

Emma laissa une échapper un soupir de satisfaction plus audible que prévu. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et se pinça les lèvres. Est-ce que Régina avait entendu ? Le baiser que la brune lui déposa dans la nuque lui offrit une réponse. Ses mains, de plus en plus baladeuses, appuyait un peu plus leurs caresses et Emma eu une respiration de plus en plus lourde et incontrôlable.

Elle sentit les tétons de Régina se durcir dans son dos. Elle fut submergée par une vague d'émotions. Elle se sentait bien, quelque peu effrayée par la situation, mais surtout, elle fut prise d'une envie. Elle avait envie de Régina. C'était un peu égoïste, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que les douces intentions de Regina ne s'arrêtent, bien au contraire.

Emma tendit le cou, quémandant plus de baisers. Elle se saisit délicatement des jambes de Régina et les resserra contre sa taille. Elle voulait sentir le corps de la brune contre le sien, pour qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un corps en harmonie, synchronisé à la perfection.

Régina ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de s'occuper du cou de Emma. Elle y déposa des baiser chauds, tendres, puis sa langue vint se mêler à la danse. Elle s'emporta et se permit de suçoter cette peau irrésistible, ce qui laisserait probablement une marque.

Ses mains devinrent moins timides et elle saisit à pleine main le sein gauche de la blonde. Regina adorait la sensation de posséder ce corps qui n'était pas le sien. D'offrir le plaisir à une personne qui le méritait. Elle massa le sein d'Emma comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle voulait se donner entièrement à Emma et que ce soit réciproque.

La blonde se contorsionna pour atteindre désespérément les lèvres de Regina. Leurs bouches scellées à la perfection, leur essoufflement entremêlé, leurs langues entamèrent un balais frénétique. De petits gémissement de plaisir s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Emma quand la brune s'amusa à pincer et torturer son téton du bout des doigts. Emma se détacha de la bouche de la brune et reprit une position plus confortable.

De sa main libre, Régina entama une descente discrète vers l'entre-jambe de son amante. Elle commença à laisser ses doigts déambuler sur le bouton de chair de la blonde. Emma réagit à ses caresses par un long soupir, lourd et profond. Regina sourit dans le dos de Emma et la tortura accentuant la pression de sa main, avant de se détourner et caresser ses cuisses, avant de retourner au point sensible. Elle continua quelques minutes. Minutes qui parurent très longues à Emma, qui sentait son plaisir monter.

Elle avait envie de plus, besoin de plus. Elle mit fin aux tortures en prononçant le prénom de sa belle dans un soupir.

Régina sentit un bonheur nouveau s'emparer d'elle, et s'empressa de donner à Emma ce qu'elle tentait si bien d'obtenir. Regina se donna avec passion et laissa le corps de la blonde onduler contre ses doigts, les enfonçant un peu plus dans son intimité à chaque fois. Emma ne tarda pas à exprimer son plaisir, son corps trembla et se crispa, Regina put sentir la blonde se resserrer autour de ses doigts, avant de se détendre et de se reposer délicatement contre la brune.

Regina embrassa l'épaule de Emma. Après un instant immobile, elle attrapa le gel douche et commença à l'étaler sur la peau clair de Emma. Tout était redevenu silencieux. Emma frissonna quand Regina mit en contact le liquide froid contre elle. Elle se laissa néanmoins aller à cette dernière attention de la brune.

Regina finissait de boutonner sa chemise quand elle entendit Emma se racler la gorge derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fit un pas vers la blonde.

 **\- Régina, je-**

 **\- Emma,**

Les deux femmes avaient parlé en même temps, elles se sourirent et Regina fit signe à Emma de prendre la parole.

 **\- Regina … euh … par rapport à ce qui s'est passé** , elle était visiblement gênée et regardait pas directement la brune **, je… je suis désolée, je-**

 **\- Désolée ? Pour quoi ?**

 **\- Pour tout ça. Je ne m'était encore jamais laissée aller comme ça. Et on se connait mais on n'a jamais parlé de … nous. Et puis, je t'ai regardée… dans ton bain… et puis…**

 **\- Emma calme-toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'as absolument pas à t'excuser de quoi que soit, bien au contraire.** Regina regardait Emma droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire sincère aux coins des lèvres.

 **\- Je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec une femme tu sais,** dit Emma.

\- **Moi non plus.**

 **\- Pourtant, tu sais sacrément bien y faire.**

Regina s'approcha un peu plus d'Emma laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre leur visage.

 **\- Disons que j'ai été inspirée. Mais sâche que je réclamerais ma part. Et ce dès ce soir.**

Elle s'éloigna, laissa Emma le souffle court.

 **\- Tu viens ? On a un avocat à rencontrer.**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisse un commentaire :)**


End file.
